


Not The Reunion I Planned

by Neilcymru



Series: Friendship [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Supportive Aaron, Supportive Rob, grumpy aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 75,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilcymru/pseuds/Neilcymru
Summary: Robert tries to show he can be a genuine friend to someone.   Rob tried to help Patrick, who was working as a nurse at Home Farm till Chrissie forced him out (thanks to his friendship with the boys).  But bad luck and misunderstandings though seem to keep getting in the way.A story about friendship and being there for people when they need you.  Canon compliant (apart from the original characters) with a little stretching of timescales.  This is a dialogue heavy piece, so don't be put off by the word count.CHAPTER 45 Added 24 May 2017 – Robert is under pressure when Patrick comes home, causing him to argue with VictoriaCHAPTER 46 Added 26 May 2017 - Patrick, still recovering, wanders off when Robert is distracted by work.  Emma sees an opportunity to cause troubleSTORY SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY 27 May 2017





	1. Typical Larry! Typical!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my previous story What A Real Friend Would Do. In that, Robert and Aaron made friends with Patrick, a long standing friend of Rebecca who came to work at Home Farm as a nurse, until Chrissie, who never liked him, forced him out. Robert used one of his old dodgy contacts to get him a nursing job on a cruise ship for six months, to help him get back on his feet after he tried to deal with the death of his partner Daniel. This carries on straight after the end of that story. Two months into the cruise, some presents had arrived at the Woolpack for Robert and Aaron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert rings his friend Patrick to thank him for the presents he sent the lads, but finds out the job he got him on the cruise ship is coming to an abrupt end. Patrick blames himself but Robert knows that his contact on the ship, Larry, always was unreliable. He definitely was back in the day........
> 
> Perhaps asking Patrick up to Emmerdale will cheer both him and a despondent Arron up.

Monday Morning, the Woolpack

 

“You two at it again?” said Charity as she walked into the living room.

Aaron sat back in his chair at the kitchen table, after just breaking away from kissing Robert deeply on the lips. Rob let out an annoyed sigh.

“Oh, fantastic” Charity went on, picking up a bottle of expensive looking shower gel from in front of Robert

“Do you mind?” Rob snapped, “That's mine”

“Why you complaining, you've got loads?” said Charity, indicating the five other bottles in a box on the table

“Keep your claws to yourself thank you. They're a present from Patrick” said Robert, snatching the bottle out of her hand 

“Your lovely nurse friend?” said Charity with a smile, “When's he coming back? You should tell him I'm still here”

“If I tell him that we'll never see him again!” Rob shot back with a smirk as he picked the box up from the table.

“I think I'll put these out of harm's way” he said walking towards the hall, “Why don't you take you present up too” he added, nodding to his boyfriend.

“What?” said Aaron confused, “Oh, yeah” he added, picking a book up from the table and following Robert out, closing the living room door behind him.

“We'll have that shower later, yeah?” said Robert with a smile, leaning in and kissing Aaron on the lips. “When it's a bit quieter round here” he added as he broke away.

Aaron grinned back at him broadly. Rob loved it when Aaron looked like this. Just so, _happy_.

 

Tuesday afternoon, a lay-by on the Hotton road

 

Robert typed a short message into his mobile “Hi, are you free for a quick chat?” and pressed send. He had just taken another swig from his coffee cup when his phone started to ring, the name 'Patrick Seaton' flashing up

“Hiya mate” said Rob cheerfully, “Just wanted to say thanks for the presents, they came yesterday”

“Did they? Oh good” said Patrick quietly

“You alright?” asked Robert

“No” said Patrick sadly, “They've pulled my contract”

“What? They can't do that, can they?”

“They can. Any time we're back in the UK and we're in Southampton again this Saturday”

“I thought you had three more months to go”

Patrick drew in a breath and started to talk rapidly, “I did, but they've stopped it. I thought it was going well. I don't know what to say to you Robert. You've gone to all this trouble to get me this job and I've messed it up and............”

“Patrick” said Rob firmly, “Listen to me. This isn't your fault. I'm sure of that, ok? What's Larry got to say about all this?”

Robert was pleased to hear that Patrick's voice was back to normal. “He's gone. Got off at Gibraltar for the day trip last week and was taken ill. They've got a new personnel officer joining at Southampton. There's a rumour going round that he's actually done a runner, but he wouldn't do that would he?”

Robert thought for a moment. Unfortunately, Patrick didn't know Larry at all. But _he_ did. And if anyone would do a runner, Larry would. He decided it was best not to say anything.

“Listen, what are you plans now, after Saturday I mean?”

“I was just going to go home to Bristol, take it from there”

“Do you want to come up here for a bit? I know Aaron would enjoy seeing you and Bex might be round of course”

“Oh, she wont be there. She's going away to Stockholm”, Patrick replied, “I had a text from her earlier, her present turned up yesterday too” 

“Anyway, after last time with Chrissie, I've told myself the only way I'll step inside Home Farm again is at gunpoint”

“Ha!” laughed Robert, “I know how you feel”

Patrick paused, “If you see Bex, can you not tell her about all this? I don't mind her knowing, but I just don't want Chrissie to find out. She'd love that”

“Course I wont” said Rob, “Look, when should we expect you?”

“They'll be some stuff to sort out on Saturday, Sunday evening?”

“Great, we'll see you then. Text me when you're on the train and we'll see you at the Woolpack”

“Great” replied Patick

“And don't worry, we'll cheer you up I'm sure”

 

Tuesday 11:30pm, the Woolpack

 

Sometimes though, you couldn't cheer someone up. Some moods just needed to be ridden out. Robert could see Aaron starting to withdraw into himself all that evening. He wasn't snappy, or grumpy even. Just slowly disengaging. Like he almost wasn't in the room. Robert tried to keep his tone light as he slid into bed next to his boyfriend. He propped himself up on one side to look down on Aaron.

“I spoke to Patrick earlier” he started, “Y' know, to thank him for the presents”

His partner was lying quietly on his side of the bed, his hands resting on the front of his t-shirt, idly playing with his engagement ring.

“Was he alright?” Aaron said eventually.

Robert thought for a minute, wondering what to say. Perhaps someone else's problems could help Aaron focus a bit? He wouldn't be betraying a confidence. Patrick was a friend to them both after all.

“Well, not really” Robert decided eventually, “He's had his contract finished early. Of course, he's blaming himself. Convinced he's done something _terrible_ , you know what he can get like”

“He's not always like that Robert”, Aaron replied, staring at his ring

“I know, I know”, Rob replied quietly. Maybe best to leave things for tonight, he thought.

“Night” he said, leaning over to kiss Aaron gently on the lips. He was pleased when Aaron at least kissed him back, pressing his lips softly against Robert's.

 

Jermyn Steet, London, 9:30pm one evening in late 2011

 

Robert nervously paced up and down the dark street. Where the hell was Larry? He looked as his watch again, this was getting ridiculous! 

He paused in front of a tailor shop, closed at this time of night of course. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. A well-cut, dark blue suit was on display in the window. Rob felt a small sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the price. One day, he told himself. One day, I'm going to walk into a place like this and buy a suit like that without even batting an eyelid. That'll show them, that'll show all of them.

“Here mate, you dropped this” said a young male voice from behind him.

Robert turned around and clocked the good looking young man who had just walked up. Wow, he looks....., he started to think, then he corrected himself. I mean, that's a nice jacket, he's got on, he told himself.

“I didn't”, Rob said quickly, looking suspiciously at the newspaper the young man was holding out towards him.

“No, _Robert_ ”, the guy said quietly, “You did”

Rob smiled as the penny dropped and he took the paper eagerly.

“Uncle Larry will be in touch soon”, the young man continued, “So might I, now I've seen you” he added with a cheeky wink before walking away.

Wait a minute, Robert thought to himself, he didn't mean what I think he did, did he?. Rob pushed that thought down and cut quietly into a side alley.

He took the expected envelope out from inside the newspaper and counted the notes inside. He shook his head in annoyance. Three hundred ! We agreed four! After the work I did too. He tucked the envelope inside his jacket and headed for the West End. Typical Larry, typical!


	2. I might be able to take your holiday off your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is still feeling down. Robert gets the chance to turn some misfortune for Rebecca into a holiday treat for him and his boyfriend. Adam is missing Victoria, in hospital for a minor operation on her leg.

Wednesday 12:30pm, The Scrapyard

 

Sometimes Aaron's gloom would lift as quickly as it had descended. He would wake up in the morning and it would just have gone, as if it had never been there. Robert would ease himself awake and see his boyfriend grinning down on him with an eager glint in his eye and they'd soon both end up late for work. But not this morning. So Rob had decided on a surprise drop in at the scrapyard, just to see how Aaron was doing.

“Where are they?” he asked, after he opened the door to the portacabin and spotted Nicola alone. 

“If you mean the Chuckle Brothers, they're at the hospital visiting your sister” she replied as she briskly sorted through some papers on her desk

“Oh, yeah, right, Aaron did say”, Robert replied thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets as he suddenly remembered. Rob's head seemed to be all over the place at the moment, and he knew perfectly well why.

“Anything I need to deal with while I'm here?” Robert asked

“Hardly!” said Nicola, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, your friend was in, Gypsy Rose Lee!” she added

“Do you mean Rebecca?” asked Rob, confused, “What did she want?”

“Just you. Came in half an hour since with a face like a smacked behind. Said she'd be the cafe at lunchtime”

 

13:00pm, Hotton General Hospital, Women's Surgical

 

“I hate this place” Adam muttered to Aaron as he walked down the corridor

“Vic'll be home before you know it” his friend replied as they walked through the door into the ward. Aaron gave Adam a quick reassuring pat on the back.

“I know, it's just.....hey, there she is!” said Adam, a huge grin now spread over his face as he bounded over to his wife's bed

“Hey babe!” he said, leaning over and kissing Victoria deeply on the lips.

“Alright, calm down” said Vic as Adam broke away and sat down on a chair next to the bed, “I've only been in here a night”

“One night too many!” her husband replied

Aaron gave Vic a quick nod. “I'll just go and grab a coffee, you two want anything?”

“No, I'm alright thanks” replied Vic as Adam shook his head. Aaron headed back out of the ward.

“Is Aaron alright?” Vic asked

“He's just a bit down, y'know. Anyway, when you coming home?”

“I've not even had my op yet!” Vic replied smiling, “Should be on Friday and, fingers crossed, I'll be home on Tuesday”

“So no turning the house into a pig-sty while I'm in here” she warned, “I'll have enough trouble getting around on a crutch as it is”

“Aw babe!” said Adam, his face falling, “As if!”

 

13:00pm, Main Street Cafe, Emmerdale

 

Robert walked over to where Rebecca was sitting in the cafe. He resisted the temptation to tell her that her turban looked ridiculous, unless she was planning on taking up fortune telling as a sideline.

“Ok, what's wrong?” he asked as he handed her a coffee, “Trouble at mill?” he added in an exaggerated Northern accent.

“You know Dad's got this ancient cousin up in Scotland?”

“Yeah, Scrooge McDuck. Why, what's up with her?”

“She's at death door, again, or at least she says she is. Anyway, Dad's making me go up to see her tomorrow!”

“Can't Chrissie? Didn't she go a few months back?”

“She's laid up in bed, she's _ill_ “ said Rebecca, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, _ill_ “ Robert replied. “Let me guess, struck down right after your Dad asked her to go?”

“Exactly!” replied Rebecca, “It's going to be terrible” she moaned, “It's the middle of nowhere! But I can't say no, I'm already in Dad's bad books _again_ “

“Why can't he drag his carcass up there? It's his cousin isn't it?”

“Business conference” said Rebecca with a shrug

“Well, I don't know what to say to help”

“Oh, I just wanted to offload about it”, Rebecca replied, leaning back in her chair, “You know, to a _friend_ “ she added with smile.

“The worse thing is I can't go to Stockholm now. I had the flight and everything booked. So that's a load of cash down the drain!”

Robert thought for a moment, “Were you going on your own?”

“No” said Rebecca grinning, “I _was_ going with a guy I met at that conference in Spain”

“Oh yeah?” said Rob, “Business or pleasure?”

“Isn't that the same thing?”

“Well”, said Robert, “I _might_ be able to take your holiday off your hands”

“Would you?” said Rebecca, a bit more eagerly than she should have done

“Yeah, I might” said Rob, a grin spreading over his face, “At the right price of course”.

 

13:15pm, Hotton General Hospital, Women's Surgical

 

“Hello love” said Diane, sitting down on a chair at the side of Victoria's bed. “Doug would have come but he's up to his neck organising that coach trip for Chas and I'm not getting between him and his clipboard. I hope you'll be back on your feet by then”

“So do I. Me and Adam are down for it, and Robert and Aaron” replied Vic, “Isn't that right?” she added, talking to Aaron

Aaron just gave a quiet nod and stared down into his coffee cup.

“Have you two got to get back?” Victoria asked her husband, as she propped herself up against her pillows.

“Nah, we're alright for a bit aren't we mate?” said Adam, turning to his friend sitting next to him. Aaron nodded again.

“Anyway” said Vic, “I was talking to Reen, that's Reen, three beds down. She's in with her gall bladder”

“Oh yeah” said Adam

“Yeah, away she and her husband were trying for like _forever_ and they've got three kids now. She said she blamed his tight underwear before. So I've ordered you some new boxers”

“Vic!” Adam hissed, his face flushing ever so slightly

“So make sure you wear 'em!” Vic went on, “Apparently, wearing something loose can increase your sperm count. So your tight jeans will have to go an' all”

“She's right you know” said Diane

“Not here babe!” said Adam, quietly. His face was flushing a bit more as he looked nervously towards Aaron.

His friend was smiling quietly to himself as he slurped down what was left of his coffee.

“Yeah, maybe we 'ad better be going” he said, rising to his feet.

“Later” said Adam, relieved, as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

Vic called over as Adam and Aaron started to walk away, “Oh, and tell that brother of mine I'll be expecting a visit!” she called.

 

18:30pm, The Woolpack

 

“I dunno” said Aaron in an uncertain voice

Robert sighed. He had decided that, this time, he was _not_ going to take no for an answer. He reached over to where his partner was sitting next to him on the sofa and took his hand in his.

“Before you ask, 'No' I have not been there before and 'Yes' we will be able to do stuff we both like” he said, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of Aaron's hand.

“So, Saturday night, me and you are going to be in Stockholm, right?” he said firmly

“Suppose” said Aaron with a shrug

“You're hard work sometimes Dingle. Do you know that?” said Rob with a grin.

The smile that Aaron gave him back was worth it though, he thought. He leant in towards his boyfriend for the kiss...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chuckle Brothers are British family entertainers. Their comedy derives from slapstick, visual humour and catchphrases. Nicola could have said any comedy double act really when she referred to Adam and Aaron, from her point of view.
> 
> “Trouble At Mill” is a humorous old fashioned Northern English expression to refer to a problem, coming from the days in which many people worked in mills (factories manufacturing cloth). It is a cliché of period dramas set in the North.
> 
> Scrooge McDuck is the wealthy Scottish uncle of Donald Duck.


	3. You've got me to keep you warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is in a mad rush to make sure he and Aaron can enjoy their last-minute holiday in Sweden, even squeezing in quickly helping his future mother-in-law before they go. 
> 
> Patrick arrives in a hotel in Southampton and is concerned when the cruise company say the Police may be in touch.

Friday evening, Hotton General Hospital, Women's Surgical

 

“Sorry I'm late babe” said Adam, leaning over to give Victoria a quick kiss.

He sat down on a chair next to her bed and rubbed his hand through his curly hair

“Where's Robert?” his wife asked

“He's just grabbing a coffee” Adam replied tiredly.

“Sorry, sorry” said Robert, walking up towards his sister

“I thought you were never gonna show your face!” said Vic

“It's this Stockholm trip”, Rob explained as he sat down, “Me and Aaron have had to do a load at the scrapyard so your hubby wont get too snowed under next week. Then I've had to get the bookings all changed to my name”

“You could have given us a bit of notice, you know Adam's helping his Mum on the farm too” Victoria replied

“I'll be fine” said Adam, leaning forward, his hands bunched into fists and pressed into his face

“It was last minute Vic” said Robert, “Aaron needs this break, really”

“And _I'm_ going to need my husband to look after me when I get out next week!” 

“Why did they postpone the op anyway?” asked Rob

“Oh, I don't know. It's going to be first thing Monday now. I'll just be home a day or two later that's all”

Adam reached over and took Victoria's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze

“Before I forget, did you fix that stair carpet yet?” she asked

“Aw” said Adam tiredly, “I'll get round to it Vic, I promise”

 

Saturday, early morning, the Woolpack

 

“So anyway”, said Doug leaning across the bar, clipboard in hand, “I make that an ETA of 6:30 at the Pig and Whistle..”

“Can't this wait?” replied Chas, standing behind the bar with her mobile clamped to her ear “I'm still trying to get through to that flaming electrician”

“Not again!” she moaned as the lights in the bar all cut out

“Would have never happened in our day” said Doug, as Robert walked up behind Chas 

“Ah, finally!” said Chas, “Listen love, I don't know _what_ you've done “ she continued as the lights flickered back on, “But my electric keeps going off _and_ you've managed to cut off me landline”

“No. No. I'm running a pub here, the end of next week will _not_ do”

“Give it to me!” said Robert, testily

“Listen mate, we want the electric sorted and the landline back, do you understand me?” Robert snapped as he walked out from behind the bar.

“I don't care if everyone has got a mobile these days. This isn't a discussion about telecoms in the twenty first century!”

“Oh, you can't run a pub with no landline”, Doug chipped in, “There's always some folk who'll want a taxi and...”

“First thing Monday then, fine” Robert continued, “And make sure it is first thing!”. He ended the call and handed Chas back her phone

Aaron stuck his head through the door, “Come on Robert, taxi's here”

“Eh, not so fast you!” said Chas walking over to give her son a hug, “You have a great trip” she added, squeezing him tight.

“And you love” she added as Robert walked up, this time restraining herself to a quick pat on Rob's arm.

 

Saturday 7:30pm, The Happy Traveler Inn, Southampton

 

Patrick was unpacking the case laid out on the double bed in his room. He took out a framed photo and looked at the picture of the dark haired young man in front of a motorbike and sighed. His mobile rang, breaking into his thoughts. The word “Personnel” was highlighted on the screen.

“Now what?” he thought to himself, annoyed.

“ Hello, yes?” he said walking over to the side of the bed away from the door. “You've got my home address. It's in Bristol, it's all on file!” 

“No, I'm not going straight there, I'm visiting friends, what's that got to do with you anyway?” he said, putting the framed photo onto the night stand.

“Why would the Police want to talk to me?”, he continued as he sat down on the bed.

“But, I've not spoken to him, not since he went off sick at Gibraltar”

“Fine, fine. It's the Woolpack Inn, Emmerdale, Yorkshire. I'm sure you can find the rest of the address yourself”

“It's been a pleasure working for you. Goodbye!” he said sarcastically, terminating the call.

“What would the Police want with Larry?” he thought to himself, concerned. He continued to unpack.

 

Saturday 10:00pm, Stockholm (9:00pm Emmerdale)

 

“Hey! Check this out!” said Robert, a grin spreading over his face as he put his suitcase down on the floor of the hotel room

“No” said Aaron automatically as he followed him in from the hallway.

“No, what?” said Robert, taking off his thick dark coat

“No, we are not having our place done up like this” said Aaron, pulling off his bobble-hat.

“You haven't even looked properly yet!” Rob complained

Aaron looked around as he eased out of his coat, a frown plastered across his face.

“I don't 'ave to Robert” he replied, “You'll go on about it for two weeks. Then, soon as we go away again, you'll change your mind” he added, putting his hands into his trouser pockets

Rob stood in front of Aaron and pushed his hands through his arms and around his back, “Are you saying I'm fickle?” he asked with a smile, pulling his partner close.

Aaron grinned back, “Well” he started, “You are about furniture”

Rob leant in and kissed Aaron softly on the lips. It was good to see that smile.

“So?” Robert began as he broke away, “What do you think of the trip so far?”

“Alright I suppose. Bit cold though innit?”

“It's Sweden Aaron, what did you expect?”

“I wish I'd kept those Christmas jumpers now”

“You kidding me? I'd rather freeze. Anyway” Rob replied leaning in for another smooch, “You've got me to keep you warm”


	4. Don't tell me, you couldn't stay away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday night. Patrick arrives in Emmerdale, disappointed to find that Robert forgot he invited him up, especially when there is an unwelcome familiar face in the Woolpack to greet him.
> 
> Aaron is enjoying their holiday, even if he seems determined not to show it. An apologetic Rob makes some quick phone calls back home.
> 
> Adam is obviously missing Vic.

Sunday 9:00pm Stockholm (8:00pm Emmerdale)

 

“Skol!” Robert said, leaning over towards where Aaron was sitting and clinking his beer glass against his boyfriend's.

“You what?” said Aaron, frowning

“It's like 'cheers' over here” said Robert, “Just say it will ya?” he added, making sure he kept his tone upbeat.

“Alright, 'skol'” said Aaron, with little enthusiasm, lifting his beer to his lips.

Oh well, Rob thought to himself as he relaxed into the comfy sofa. A couple more of those and he might start to loosen up a bit. Grumpy I can take, he thought. I can handle that. He's definitely feeling better though. Definitely.

“What do you think of this place?” Robert asked, gesturing around the hotel bar

“Alright I suppose” replied Aaron, “Bit dark though innit?”he added, looking around the dimly lit room

“It's atmosphere Aaron”, said Rob, “It's romantic” he added with a cheeky grin

Aaron grinned back, despite himself.

 

Sunday 8:00pm, a small village North of Aberdeen (with a very poor mobile signal)

 

“Why does it have to be so cold here?” said Rebecca to herself as she stood in the hallway of the cottage, a Moroccan shawl wrapped tightly round her shoulders and the phone pressed to her ear.

“Just put the money in the box on the table when you've finished” said Miss McGinty walking into her living room, leaving the door open just wide enough to be able to hear Rebecca.

“Dad”, Rebecca started, “It's me”

“Hello. How's cousin Ursula?” asked her father

“No change. I think she'll outlive us all at this rate. How's Chrissie?”

“Well, do you know she's actually much better. She was up and out of bed not long after you headed off in fact”

“I gave up my holiday for this! I thought she was on her last legs the way she was carrying on!” said Rebecca, angrily

“ Oh come on! It was never as bad as all that. Anyway, she's gone into the village tonight.....”

 

Sunday 8:00pm, the Woolpack Bar

 

Charity looked up from the bar and smiled at the familiar looking, slim, dark-haired young man who had just walked in, suitcase in hand.

“Hey” she said, turning to Chas, “That nurse is back”

“Don't tell me, you couldn't stay away” she said with a smile as Patrick came up to the bar

“Oh, hello again” said Patrick, “How's your chest?”

“You what?” said Charity, confused

“Your chest. You said it was bothering you last time I was here. Is it any better?”

“You tell me” said Charity with a smile leaning over towards him.

Then Patrick heard _that_ voice, jarring his nerves like manicured finger nails sliding down a very expensive black board.

“My God, it's _you_ ”, said Chrissie

He turned around and there she was, leaning back in her chair, the familiar wine glass in hand

“Chrissie?” said Patrick in mock surprise, “I nearly didn't recognise you. Must be the face lift”

“I haven't had a face lift!” Chrissie shot back

“Hello love” said Chas cutting in, “What are you doing here? I thought you working on that cruise job Robert fixed up”

“Oh, that finished early” replied Patrick, looking a bit embarrassed. He could swear he could actually feel Chrissie grinning behind him.

“Have you come to see Rebecca then?” asked Chas

“No, she's in Stockholm for a week, I've come to see the lads” Patrick replied, putting his case down

“No love” said Chas, “It's the boys that are in Sweden. Rebecca may be around though...”

“She's in Scotland” said Chrissie

“When she coming back?” Chas asked, clocking the mean smile on Chrissie's face.

“Who can say?” Chrissie replied with a shrug.

Patrick fumbled through his jacket pocket for his mobile. He scrolled through some messages. “Robert asked me up on Tuesday, it was definitely for this weekend” he said quietly, “I did ring him on the train”.

“Well Sweden was all a bit last minute. Probably crossed wires, or something” said Chas, “Why don't you come into the back?” she added kindly.

Charity gave an appreciative smile as Patrick squeezed past her to follow Chas into the living room

“Some people just don't know when they're not wanted” said Chrissie 

Patrick muttered something under his breath as he left the bar. It sounded suspiciously like “drunken bitch” to Charity.

 

Sunday 9:15pm Stockholm (8:15pm Emmerdale)

 

“Haven't you played with that enough for one day?” asked Aaron

Robert looked up from his digital camera. “It's not a toy, Aaron” he replied, “I've taken some great shots with this”

“Why don't you just use your phone?”

“It's not the same!” said Rob and went back to looking through his pictures

“I've got a nice one here. You looking miserable outside the Museum of Modern Art. Mind you, I did think I was pushing it a bit, taking you there”

“I liked the restaurant” said Aaron defensively, 

“You had fish casserole, Aaron” said Robert, “I could have made you that at home!”

Aaron's phone beeped in his pocket. He put his beer down on the candle strewn table in front of him and took out his mobile.

“It's from me Mum” he read

“What's up?” asked Robert

Aaron read his text out loud “Have you forgotten you asked Patrick up to stay? Because he's here.” He looked at his boyfriend, puzzled.

“Damn” said Robert, putting his beer bottle down on the table, “I forgot. I invited him at the start of the week then this came up. I meant to tell him we'd be away after all”

“He's come up from Southampton for nothing” he added

“Can't he go and see _her_ “ said Aaron, “Y'know. Your _other_ friend”

“Uh, no, she's gone to Scotland, apparently” Robert replied, avoiding Aaron's gaze.

Rob took his own mobile out of his pocket. He scrolled through his screen and spotted a couple of missed calls from Patrick.

“Look, I better make a couple of quick calls” said Rob, “Here, you have a play with this” he added, handing his digital camera over to Aaron. He headed out of the hotel bar.

 

Sunday 8:25pm Emmerdale village

 

“Are you alright?” asked Patrick concerned, as Adam walked painfully towards his home

“I think I overdid it at the yard earlier” said Adam, wincing, “And I was helping me Mum this morning” he added, putting his key into the lock

“Oh my God! You've been burgled!” said Patrick as he followed Adam in from the street

“Aw, it's not that bad, is it?” said Adam as he walked into the living room. “It's just Vic's in hospital and...”

“Is she alright?” asked Patrick, worried, as he hung up his puffer jacket in the hall.

“Yeah, yeah” said Adam “Just this operation on her leg. Tomorrow, hopefully. I was going to start on this lot tonight but....” he added, gesturing to the mess around the room.

Patrick could tell something was up. Every time he saw Adam on his last visit he was all smiles and enthusiasm. And he wasn't _just_ tired now. He looked around for a spot on the living room floor that didn't have a pile of washing or a pizza box on it to put his case down. In the end he opted for the hall.

“Hey, come on” said Patrick, “You weren't to know you've have a guest sprung on you, were you? You sit down and I'll put the kettle on.”

Adam slumped onto the sofa gratefully as Patrick headed into the kitchen. He rinsed out a couple of mugs from the mountain of dishes in the sink. I'll sort this lot in no time, he said to himself.

\- - - - - 

“Oh, cheers mate” said Adam as Patrick handed him a steaming mug of tea. Patrick removed a parcel from the nearby chair and sat down. He looked around the room. This wouldn't take _that_ long to sort out either, he thought. And it would be for Vic too.

“Thanks for putting me up by the way” said Patrick

“No problem. Aaron will be gutted he missed ya”

“Robert said it was all a bit last minute. I'll hang on until they're back. There a B&B in the village isn't there? I could give that a go”. 

“Nah, you can stay here Patrick. You can help with Vic when she's home”

Adam was quiet for a moment

“I hate seeing her in there” he said, “I know it's not serious, but you know.”

“Course” said Patrick quietly

“She hasn't even been gone a week” Adam added sadly, looking around the messy room

Patrick thought for a moment. “What time's Vic's operation?” he asked

“Mid-morning”

“Tell you what”, said Patrick. “I'll do a bit of a tidy up tomorrow, just to get you started, while you're at work. Then we can go in and see her later"

“Would ya?” said “Aw, Thanks mate!” said Adam with a smile, “You're a Godsend”

Patrick smiled. 'Not wanted!' he though to himself, dismissively.


	5. We're not talking The Godfather here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Nicola meet at the scrapyard and take an instant dislike to each other. Patrick tries to reassure a nervous Adam about Vic's operation. 
> 
> Aaron asks Robert just how dodgy his contact on the cruise ship was.

Monday 12:00 pm Stockholm (11:00am Emmerdale)

 

Aaron tried to make himself comfortable on the wooden bench as he took his mobile out of his jacket pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He watched Robert confidently striding across the waterfront towards the coffee stand in the distance, as if he owned the place. 

“Hello mate” said Aaron

“Hi” replied Patrick, “How's the holiday?”

“Oh, y'know. Lots of walking around and looking at things. You ok?”

“Yeah. I'm just rummaging through Adam's clothes at the moment”

“You what?” said Aaron with a grin

“I'm doing some laundry. He's let things slip with Vic being in hospital. I said I'd help straighten their house out before she's home. I mean, it's nice of them to let me stay here really so.....”

Aaron sighed and leaned forward on the bench, “Listen Patrick, I'm sorry about that. It's just that Rob forgot and....”

“No, no it's fine” insisted Patrick, “I should have checked again but I got caught up too. I had to speak to the ship's new personnel bloke when I left about Robert's friend, and that was before they even mentioned the Police”

“The Police?” said Aaron

“I'm sure its nothing. I hope” said Patrick, “Look, this must be costing you a bomb. You both have a good break and I'll see you when you're home”

“Sure. See ya” said Aaron

“Bye” said Patrick, ending the call.

\- - - - - - 

Aaron watched as Robert walked back up to the bench, a cup of coffee in both hands. He just looked so _right_. That smile. The sun catching his face. His scarf tucked into his jacket. He looked like he'd just stepped off the cover of a magazine. Aaron put his phone back into his pocket and took his drink from Rob.

“Who were you talking to?” Robert asked, lowering himself onto the seat

“Just gave Patrick a quick call”

“He alright?”

“Yeah, making himself useful at Vic and Adam's”

“Remind me I want to ring Adam at one. One at home I mean, so two here. I want to know if Vic's op went alright”

Aaron nodded. 

 

Emmerdale 12:00pm, The Scrapyard

 

Nicola scowled at the box of car parts that was in the way of the door of the portacabin. She turned at the sound of the man walking up behind her.

“Hello, I'm looking for Adam” said Patrick

“Are you a client?” Nicola asked as she moved the box out of the way

“No, I'm a friend”

“Well _I'm_ not his keeper. He'll be lazing around here somewhere” said Nicola angrily as she stomped into the cabin.

“She wasn't very nice, was she boys and girls?” said Patrick quietly to himself.

“Hey, what you doing here?” said Adam, ambling up to the cabin

“Brought your lunch” said Patrick with a smile, handing over a tupperware container. “I checked it against that diet sheet Vic's stuck to your fridge”

“Aw, thanks mate” said Adam walking into the cabin

“You left very early” said Patrick, following him in

“Yeah, It's mad. I've got a load of stuff for the crusher....” said Adam pointed to the boxes scattered around the office

“You can shift this rubbish out of here sharpish and all” said Nicola from her desk, “It's a health and safety hazard in here, thanks to you”

Adam looked furious, “Listen, right...” he started

“No Adam”, Patrick cut in, “Your grand-mother is quite right. I'll help you shift this while I'm here. I want to see this new crusher of yours anyway”.

Nicola looked sourly at Patrick as he lifted a heavy box from the floor. Adam grabbed the one from off his desk and headed out.

“I don't know why you needed a new crusher though”, said Patrick as he followed him out, “Not with her mouth”

\- - - - - 

“You make sure you have a break for lunch” said Patrick, concerned, following Adam through the yard

“I will, it's just there so much...” Adam replied, obviously agitated.

“Adam”, said Patrick suddenly stopping and putting his box down, “ _She'll_ be fine “. He looked around the yard, “All this, can wait, ok ?”

“Yeah, I know” said Adam quietly

“Have you heard yet?”

“Not yet. I know she went in and....”

“She'll be fine” said Patrick giving Adam a reassuring pat on the arm.

 

 

Monday 1:00pm Stockholm (12:00 pm Emmerdale)

 

Aaron leaned with his back against the railings, as Robert lined up his digital camera and took a photo.

“Hey, we almost had a smile there!” said Rob, with a grin. He walked up and showed Aaron the image on the back.

“How dodgy is this mate of yours on the ship?” Aaron asked, “The one who _was_ on the ship I mean. Patrick mentioned the Police earlier”

Robert sighed, “Well Larry always was dodgy. But we're not talking The Godfather here. Strictly small time these days. Just a bit of avoiding custom duties.”

“Anyway” he added, “He'd hardly rope Patrick in to anything, now would he?” he smiled.

 

London, late-2011, a pub on the Charing Cross Road

 

“What did you say I'd be?” said Robert in disbelief as he put his pint of beer back down onto the table.

“I said you'd be our _flanker_ !” replied the good looking young blonde man sitting opposite him 

“Oh, a flanker !” said Rob, “I thought you said something else for a minute”

“What Uncle Larry would call our 'ship's' “

“ 'Ship's' ? “ asked, Robert confused 

“ You know. It's rhyming slang. 'Ship's anchor', flanker !”

“ Alex, I swear you make half of this stuff up “ said Rob, shaking his head, “So, anyway, what's a flanker?”

“Don't you know anything!” Alex laughed, “It's like, I don't know, an outrider!”

Alex looked around the noisy bar. He turned back to Robert and lowered his voice

“Listen, Uncle Larry's got this deal on. You don't need to know nothing about it. He needs to stick twenty grand into someone's bank account. Just for a few weeks. And we let you keep a bit of it”

“What's the point of all that?”

Alex sighed, “Because you're clean Robert. You write Uncle Larry a nice little cheque and if anyone asks him where he got it, anyone _official_ , you're just paying back a loan”

“Oh yeah?” Rob replied, “And what if anyone asks _me_ where I got it?”

“I dunno!” said Alex, “Tell 'em you sold your prize whippet or something! Look, that's the whole point, no-one is going to ask _you_. You're not involved, you're our...”

“Yeah, I know, the 'flanker' “ said Robert, “So what did I get?”

“A monkey”

“Where'd I keep a monkey? My room's tiny!”said Rob with a grin

“No, I mean five...”

“I know, I know !” Robert replied, “Any room for negotiation?”

“Uncle Larry said I could go to six”

“Done!” said Rob quickly, “You drive a hard bargain”

“You're a cheeky git ain't ya?” said Alex smiling at Robert. Then he looked at him for a moment. A look Rob had thought he'd seen a couple of times before. One that made him feel a bit uncomfortable and a bit unsure. He pushed those thoughts right out of his mind, and concentrated on the money he'd soon be getting. If you could rely on Larry, that is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A monkey is cockney slang for £500. “Cockney” is used to refer to those in London's East End, or to all working-class Londoners generally. 
> 
> A flanker and its rhyming slang equivalent “Ship's anchor – shortened to 'Ship' “ have been made up for the purposes of this story. However, is as very likely that Robert was correct and Alex was also making these up, to try to convince the young Yorkshireman that he was more of a East End villain than he really was.


	6. Just his way of coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is pleased when Victoria's operation goes as planned. Aaron assures Adam he knows just how worried he has been about it. He asks him not to look out for Patrick and not to worry if he goes on a cleaning frenzy!
> 
> Diane is pleasantly surprised by Patrick's cleaning frenzy, but finds him seeming downbeat.

Monday 2:05pm Stockholm (1:05pm Emmerdale)

 

“That's great news Adam. Give her my love when you see her later” said Robert, “I mean _our_ love “ he corrected himself as he looked at Aaron sitting next to him on the bench

“Give us your phone” Aaron said quietly

“He wants a word” said Rob, handing his mobile over to his partner

“Hiya. You sound in a better mood” said Aaron, walking over to the waterfront and out of Robert's earshot.

“I am, mate, I am” replied Adam cheerfully

“Good mate”, said Aaron, “Cause I know you. I know how worried you were getting, and how much you've been missing her”

“Yeah, well she's be home tomorrow, won't she? Long as the Doctors say she can” said Adam, quieter this time

“I spoke to Patrick earlier. I think he's cleaning up all your mess back at the house”

“It's that not bad mate!”

“Er, I bet it is” said Aaron with a smile, “Anyway, don't be surprised if he's gone a bit, y'know, _overboard_ ”

“Nah, nah, It's cool. Why, what d'ya mean 'overboard'?”

“You know he stayed that one night with us, last time he was here, after he'd had that massive row with Chrissie in the pub?”

“Yeah?”

“Well”, Aaron started, but was distracted by the sight of the good looking blonde man who had approached where Robert was sitting on the bench.

“Well” Aaron continued, “He was sleeping in the living room and he must have been up half the night cleaning it”

“Why?”

“I think its just his way of coping. When he's down” replied Aaron, disconcerted to see that the young man was now talking to Rob.

“Charity said she came down in the middle of the night. Just too see if he wanted anything”

“Oh, yeah?” said Adam suggestively

“Yeah. Said she found him scrubbing the kitchen floor”

“And did he?”

“Did he what?”

“Did he want _anything_ from her?”

“Yeah. She said she made him a cup of tea and then she went back to bed. So if he's gone a bit mad, he's not being weird or anything. Not really. And he will have meant well”

“Oh. Ok. Well I think I can cope with a clean kitchen floor mate. Why do you think he's down anyway?”

“Well he has just lost his job and he is blaming himself _again_ ” said Aaron, watching as the young man walked away from Robert, who was now smiling.

“But he was _fine_ ” said Adam, “He brought me me lunch at the yard. He was real sarky to Nicola. Got right up her nose. It was great!”

“Yeah, well I think that could be a bit of front too. Just keep an eye on him for me will ya?”

“Course mate, course”

“Ok, got to go, Cya!” said Aaron

“Cheers mate!” Adam replied

\- - - - - - 

“What did that bloke want?” said Aaron as he approached Rob sitting on the bench.

“He was asking me for directions” replied Robert with a smile, “He thought I was a local”

“Yeah, well you're not” said Aaron, as he sat back down on the bench and handed Rob his phone

“Can I help it if everyone here is blonde and beautiful?” 

Aaron snorted at this and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets

“Can I help it if I everyone here thinks I'm Swedish” Robert went on smugly

“It's not _everyone_ “ said Aaron grumpily, “It's happened, like, three times!”

“Four Aaron, four” said Rob, “Not that I'm counting”

“That's still not _always_. You're not even always blonde!”

“Hey. Is my little dark haired fiance jealous?” said Robert with a smile. “You are, aren't ya? Come on. Admit it!”

“Shurrup!” said Aaron, breaking into a big grin, “Daft!”.

 

Monday 4:00pm, Victoria and Adam's home

 

“Hello pet, I'm Diane, Victoria's step-mum” said the unfamiliar lady on the doorstep, casserole dish in hand

“Oh, hello” said Patrick “Come in”, he added, rather pointlessly as Diane had already marched straight past him and through the hallway

“Now this is for your tea” said Diane, “I know what you young lads are like, it'll be bad enough Vic coming home to a complete....”.

Diane stopped as she looked around the living room, which was no so much clean as _ridiculously_ clean.

“I've managed to make a bit of a start” said Patrick, following her in from the hall

“So I see” said Diane, entering the kitchen, which was now also spotless. “You couldn't come and have a go at our place could you?” she added with a smile as she stored the huge dish in the fridge.

“It's beef stew”, she added, “Oh, you're not vegetarian or anything like that are you?”

“No, beef stew is fine” replied Patrick, quietly

“Are you alright love?” said Diane

“I'm alright” said Patrick, unconvincingly.

“Tell you what. I'll put the kettle on. See if I can cheer you up with some embarrassing stories about when Robert and Victoria were younger”

Diane clicked the kettle on.

Patrick was quiet for a moment and looked thoughtful, “So would you have been Chrissie's mother-in -law then?” he asked.

“For a while, for my sins” said Diane

“You poor cow” said Patrick, “Oh, sorry” he added quickly, embarrassed, “I didn't mean to say that out loud”

“That's alright, I think I know what you mean!” smiled Diane

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“I'll just finish this lot if you don't mind”, said Patrick, pushing the iron over one of Adam's t-shirts “I go a bit on auto pilot when I'm doing something domestic. It's a habit from work”

“I thought you were a nurse love. On a cruise ship Vic said” said Diane now sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand

“My contract's finished. I was in home care before that for years. That was the reason I got into trouble at CareCo, domestic stuff.” said Patrick, putting the iron down on the board, “Well, _one_ of the reasons”

“There was this lady I had to visit. Ninety-seven she was. And they told me off because I used to help her with her bedding. She'd been an ambulance driver, right through the War. Ends up defeated by a fitted sheet. I mean, that's no life is it?” he went on, picking the iron back up.

“I can remember my boss now, 'You're there to check her blood pressure and make sure she takes her tablets' she used to say” said Patrick. “The bitch” he muttered angrily under his breath, taking his mood out on a stubborn crease in one of Adam's tops.

Diane's phone beeped, “That's my partner Doug” she said, checking her screen, “We're just going to see Victoria now, when's Adam going in?” she asked as she got up from the sofa and headed for the door

“Oh, soon as he's back from work. I'm going too, I've not seen her since I got here” Patrick replied, following her out.

Doug was standing outside his car and tutting. “A quarter to we agreed!” he said as he climbed in “Lord know what the traffic will be like at this time”

“He didn't used to work at Gillies Hospital did he?” said Patrick, looking slightly puzzled

“No love, that won't have been my Doug”

“It's just he looks very familiar”

“I think he's just got one of those faces” said Diane

Patrick nodded, “Thanks for the casserole” he said

“You're welcome. I'm sure I'll see you before you go” said Diane with a smile as she got in the car.

Yes. But go where? Patrick thought to himself as he walked back into the house.


	7. Can't I Stay A Bit Longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is disappointed when he finds out the hospital are keeping Victoria in another day. There is obviously no love lost between Chrissie and Patrick when they bump into each other in the village shop.
> 
> Patrick manages to both help out at the scrapyard and get on Nicola's nerves at the same time.

Monday 7:00pm, Hotton General Hospital – Woman's Surgical

 

“I suppose you're used to all this. Hospitals” said Adam, walking along the corridor with his hands thrust deep into his jacket pockets.

Patrick thought for a moment, trying to judge Adam's downbeat tone. “Well, I'm used to working in one, though it has been a while” he replied. “It's different _being_ in one. And it's different seeing someone in one. Especially someone you really care about”

Adam stopped just outside Victoria's ward. He could see through the window that she was sitting up in bed. He let out a breath he had not known he had been holding.

“I wish Aaron was here” he said, still pausing outside the door

“Look, you go in now and I'll go and get a tea, or something” said Patrick

“What? I didn't mean....” started Adam

“I know, you have a bit of time together first” said Patrick, “Let's not hit her with all the excitement in one go!” he added with a smile.

“Ok, come along in a bit, yeah?” said Adam as he walked through the door and into the ward. Patrick's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he headed off further into the hospital.

 

\- - - - - 

 

“Aw! Wednesday!” said Adam, his face falling with disappointment, “Why?” he added, taking Vic's hand gently in his.

“Just to be on the safe side. So I've not got a blood clot or anything” replied Victoria

“I was looking forward to you being home”, said Adam, his eyes looking pleadingly at his wife

“You're not on your own are ya? You've got Patrick for company”

“It's not the _same_ , is it babe?” Adam replied, lowering his voice so the other ladies in the ward couldn't hear

“I should hope not” said Vic, “Mind you, he'd probably be up for it, if you asked him!” she said with a smile

“No he wouldn't” said Adam, grinning. “Hey. Stop winding me up!”

“Well at least he's been making himself useful. Diane told me our place was spotless earlier”

“It wasn't _too_ bad, before I mean...” Adam started, not quite looking Vic in the eye

“Really?” Victoria replied, raising an eyebrow

“Come on Vic!” Adam pleaded, “It's mad at the yard, with Aaron off.....”

“Ok, I'll believe ya!” said Vic with a smile

“Anyway. Aaron told me I ought to let Patrick......”

“Sshh!” said Vic quietly, noticing Patrick now coming into the ward

“Hello stranger!” said Vic as Patrick walked over and gave her a tentative hug

“Well it's nice of you to come all this way just to see me!” she added, as Patrick sat down next to the bed, smiling.

 

Tuesday 11:30am, The shop, Main Street

 

“Hello”, said David, “Not seen you here in a bit. Are you working back at Home Farm then?”

“Oh, hi” replied Patrick, as he started to empty his basket onto the counter, “No, just visiting, they couldn't pay me enough to go back to that Hell hole”

“How's your Dad?” he went on

“Not too bad” David replied

“And you?”

“Yeah, you know, so far so good. That'll be £14.80 please”

Patrick handed over some cash. “Why's it called Home Farm anyway?” he asked as David handed him his change, “Nobody does any farming there. I mean, I can't see Chrissie White wading through a load of manure, much as I'd like to”

“Er, hmm” said David quietly, tilting his head slightly to indicate over Patrick's shoulder

Chrissie walked up to the till and put two bottles of red wine onto the counter. She stared into Patrick's shopping bag as David handed it over to him.

“I can see you're ingratiating yourself at Victoria's, doing your 'Mr Helpful' routine as usual” she said

“What's this then Chrissie?” said Patrick, pointing at her wine, “Late breakfast?”

Chrissie smiled. “Of course”, she started, “Adam would be just _your_ type”

Patrick fixed Chrissie with a hard look. “Well he could hardly be _yours_ now could he Chrissie?” he said, turning to leave, “I mean, he's not even blind!”

Chrissie glared at Patrick's departing back.

“Nice bloke that”, David offered, earning a glare himself. He started to bag up Chrissie's wine quickly.

 

Tuesday 12:30pm, The Scrapyard

 

“You forgot your lunch” said Patrick, walking into the portacabin, a small brown carrier bag in his hand.

“Cheers mate” said Adam, “Hey. Could you do us a favour? I've got to drop some stuff near Hotton, _now_ but there's this guy coming to look at that old caravan...”

“Can't your lovely assistant help?” said Patrick, looking over disparagingly at Nicola

“Excuse me, it's no concern of mine! You get yourself out of your own mess” Nicola replied, annoyed

“Ok fine, when's he coming?”

“Um. Anytime between now and two” said Adam, getting up from the desk, “And can you take any messages? Call me on my mobile if there's anything urgent, yeah?”

“I wish I'd brought my book with me now” said Patrick, sitting down at the desk

“ I can find you a _magazine_ to read if you want”, said Nicola with a sly grin, “ Not sure if it'll be to your taste mind”

Adam glared angrily at Nicola for a moment. He picked up his lunch bag and gave Patrick a matey pat on the arm, “Later yeah?” he said and headed for the door.

Nicola fixed Patrick with a penetrating look.

“I always find” she started, “That in _this_ office. Silence is your best friend”

“No problem” said Patrick with a smile as Nicola turned around. “Your bleeding majesty” he muttered quietly to himself

 

Tuesday 13:45pm, the Scrapyard

 

Patrick was flicking through an old girlie mag, a bemused expression on his face

“Hiya” said Adam, bounding through the door. He spotted what was laid out on the desk.

“Patrick” he said quietly, “You shouldn't be looking at that”

“Miss Moneypenny gave it to me”, Patrick replied, smiling towards Nicola

“He wouldn't keep quiet!” said Nicola, “Said he was bored”

“It's alright “ said Patrick to Adam, “I am a nurse, I have seen it all before. Just not in that sort of position”

Adam flushed slightly and quickly hid the magazine in the desk drawer

“Uh. Did that guy come about the caravan?”

“No, not yet. A couple of messages though” said Patrick, looking at the notepad in front of him

Nicola cut in straight away, “The man with the carburetors can't make it this afternoon, so he's coming at 10 tomorrow and Wilkinsons have shifted their delivery to Thursday”

“There you are” said Patrick, “Straight from the horse's mouth”

“Haven't you got somewhere else to go?” Nicola shot back, walking to the filing cabinet, “ Now he's shown his face”

“Aw Adam! Do I have to go? Do I? Can't I stay a _bit_ longer?”

Adam laughed “Go on! Get going you!” he said as Patrick headed for the door

“And, hey! I want my dinner on the table when I get home” Adam added

Patrick smiled and left.

“He's a laugh that one” said Adam sitting back down at his desk.

Nicola just gave Adam a look that could curdle milk at twenty paces and went back to her filing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those entries that, if it was on YouTube from the show, would say “Aaron and Robert mentions”. Or it would be filed in a Vadam list.
> 
> Nicola did find some old “girlie” magazines in the portacabin (belonging to Adam) when she was working there when Aaron was briefly in Ireland in 2016. Patrick had no interest in the one she gave him, but was very bored at the time.
> 
> Miss Moneypenny is the secretary in the James Bond series (a reference Robert would have gotten straight off).


	8. Alexander what's-his-name must be ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity explains to Chas why she is attracted to Patrick. Aaron and Robert enjoy a night out in a Stockholm bar, and getting back to their hotel even more. But Robert receives a worrying message, which he keeps hidden from his partner.

Tuesday 8:30pm, The Woolpack bar

 

“I was only joking earlier, about me dinner. You didn't have to” Adam said with a smile as he walked up to the bar with Patrick. “It was nice though” he added quickly

“It was no trouble” said Patrick

“Well these are on me, yeah?” replied Adam, giving Patrick a pat on the back, “A beer and a....” he said to Chas, turning to his friend

“Vodka and coke, please” said Patrick

“Nice to see someone with manners” said Chas, “Victoria not home yet?” she added, passing over the drinks.

“Tomorrow and it can't come too soon!” said Adam eagerly, drumming his hands quickly on the bar top.

“You're always welcome to stop here” said a soft, female voice in Patrick's ear, causing him to jump slightly

“If it's too crowded” Charity continued, leaning against the bar and idly playing with her long blonde hair

“Oh, um, that's very nice of you” said Patrick, “But won't the boys be back soon? I'd only have to move out again”

“You'd be welcome in my bedroom” 

“Oh, I couldn't push you out” said Patrick

“Who said anything about pushing me out?”

Adam decided a quick rescue was in order, “Nah, he'll be fine in our spare room I think. C'mon Patrick let's sit down” he said as he steered his friend into the main bar

“That was kind of her” said Patrick as he sat down at one of the tables

“Oh yeah, very _kind_ ” Adam replied, with a big grin.

 

“What is it about you and him?” Chas asked, turning to Charity

“Come on”, Charity replied, “He's gorgeous”

“Well, yes, he's very nice. A bit, y'know, feminine looking, perhaps”

“Nothing wrong with feminine”, said Charity with a smile, “Then there's that nurse vibe going too. Kind. Caring”

“Well, I suppose” said Chas, unsure

“And he's so quiet” Charity went on, “I bet he's a total maniac in bed”

She looked across the bar to where Adam and Patrick were now chatting and laughing.

“I mean, what's Adam Barton got that I haven't?” she asked

“Seriously love” said Chas, “Do you _really_ want me to answer that?”

 

Tuesday 10:00pm, Home Farm

 

“It's no good” said Rebecca, following her sister into the kitchen, “She can't stay in that cottage much longer”

“Well Dad's not going to put Cousin Ursula in a home” Chrissie replied, pouring her sister a glass of red wine, “It would cost too much money for a start”

“She wouldn't go anyway! I'll speak to him when he's back from that conference. He may want to bring her down here. Of course, we'd have to get a nurse in”

“Over my dead body!” Chrissie snapped

Rebecca quickly changed the subject, “She gave me a load of fish again, it's in the fridge. I don't know where she gets it all”

“I think she just goes down to the river and stares them to death” said her sister, reaching for the wine bottle and topping up her own glass

“So, did I miss anything?” Rebecca asked.

Chrissie thought back to the morning in the shop and to Patrick

“No, nothing special” she answered.

 

Tuesday 10:00pm, Victoria and Adam's home

 

“Cheers” said Adam, as Patrick handed him a mug of tea and sat down on the sofa opposite him

“Where did them flowers come from?” he added, nodding towards the sideboard

“They're from the boys. Welcome home for Vic” replied Patrick, “I think they thought it was still today”

“I sent Aaron a message before we went out, told them it's tomorrow now”

Patrick drank his own tea. “I'm sure you're wrong about that woman at the pub” he started, “She was just being motherly”

“Ha!” replied Adam, “Right! Anyway, she's a grandmother”

“Really?” said Patrick, surprised, “She's only 34!”

“Who told you that?” 

“She did”

Adam laughed, “I'm going to have to look after you, aren't I!” he said with a grin

Patrick looked across at Adam. That big cheesy smile. The curly hair. Those dark eyes.

“Um” he said standing up quickly, “I think I'll head off to bed. Felling a bit tired actually. Why don't you send Vic a text, or something. She'd like that” he added, as he walked to the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I will” said Adam, “Night mate”

“Night” replied Adam, heading out of the room.

Adam laughed quietly to himself, '34!'

 

Tuesday 11:00pm Stockholm (10:00pm Emmerdale)

 

Aaron tumbled through the door of their hotel room

“I'm not going to hear the last of this now am I?” he laughed peeling off his jacket

Robert followed after him with a big grin on his face. “It was your idea to go to that bar!” he replied, stripping off his own coat.

“I don't know why you're so pleased anyway” Aaron continued happily, “Alexander whats-his-name must be _ancient_. He's probably _forty_ or something!”he added as he stood next to their bed.

“That guy said I looked like a _young_ Alexander Skarsgard, Aaron. A young one. You're only jealous” Robert replied, standing next to him.

“That right?” asked Aaron, wrapping his arms around Rob's waist and pulling him close.

“Definitely” said Robert leaning in and kissing Aaron on the lips, his own hands slipping around the small of Aaron's back.

He broke away, and looked down at his partner, still holding him close, “You couldn't wait to get me out of there. Not like you to let something get in the way of a beer”

“We've got beer here” said Aaron, rubbing his hand across Rob's back

“Yeah, costs enough and all” said Robert. The he smiled again, “Anyway, he wasn't chatting me up. He was only being friendly”

“Oh yeah” Aaron smiled, “Just friendly. Telling you you look like a _vampire_ ”

“Nah, he must have meant like Tarzan” Rob beamed back, “Which is totally understandable. With me being all man”

“All man”, Aaron grinned, “That right?”

“Well, I don't hear you complaining” 

Aaron pressed his lips against Robert's again. He heard his phone beep in his jacket. He sighed as he broke away.

“Better check” he said, walking over to where his jacket was flopped over the back of a chair

Robert sat down on the bed and picked up his own phone,which was plugged in and charging on the night stand. There were a several messages flagged up on the screen

“It's Adam” said Aaron, reading his own screen, “Vic won't be home till Wednesday, but he says she's fine though”

“Oh, good”, said Rob distracted, “Yeah, I've got the same from Vic. Nothing to worry about”. He scrolled down through a swathe of missed calls and quickly pushed them out of his mind.

Aaron typed a quick message and pressed send. He put his phone on the table and sat down on the bed next to Robert.

“So, where were we?” he said 

Robert put his phone down and leaned forward. He pushed his lips onto Aaron's and brought his hand up to the back of his head. Aaron opened his mouth slightly and eased his tongue into Rob's mouth, his hand resting on Rob's thigh.

That message can _definitely_ wait, Robert thought. 

 

Tuesday 10:15pm, Hotton General Hospital – Women's Surgical

 

Victoria's phone flashed that a message had come through. She reached over to the small nightstand next to her bed. She smiled as she read the message from Adam, “Hi babe. Cant wait till youre home XXX”.

She typed her reply, “Cant wait to be home XXX”

 

Wednesday 1:30am Stockholm (12:30am Emmerdale)

 

Aaron shifted in his sleep, moving his head slightly, which was pressed against Robert bare torso. Rob moved his hand gently down Aaron's bare shoulder and thought to himself. He kept thinking about the missed calls he'd had yesterday. Sure, they were all number withheld, but the second text message he'd had had cleared that up. The one he had not mentioned to his partner.

“We need to talk about that nurse friend of yours. NOW”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Skarsgard is a good looking, blonde Swedish actor (born 1976, so Aaron was right). Perhaps best known for his role as a vampire in True Blood and as Tarzan (2016). He also appears in the video for Lady Gaga's Paparazzi.


	9. Aaron, I said you were greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roberts choice on what the lads do in Stockholm today, so he drags a reluctant Aaron to a museum. But in the end he has to deal with his persistent mobile phone caller.
> 
> Rebecca is surprised to find Patrick is at Adam and Victoria's. Patrick tries to make himself useful as Vic comes out of hospital.

Wednesday 7:30am Stockholm (6:30am Emmerdale)

 

Aaron clicked off the bathroom light and ran his hand through his hair as he walked back into the bedroom. Robert looked over at him sleepily. He still looks gorgeous, he thought. Even stumbling about, half asleep, in a black t-shirt peppered with holes along one arm and a pair of stripey boxers. Aaron let out a big yawn and climbed back into bed. He snuggled up against his partner and wrapped his arm around his waist. Robert gave Aaron a quick kiss on the top of his head and closed his eyes again. He'd have to deal with that phone message. He'd have to deal with it _today_. But for now, today could wait.

 

7:30am Victoria and Adam's home

 

Adam ran his hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. Patrick was already busying himself at the stove.

“Morning” said Adam with a yawn

“Morning” Patrick replied as the kettle clicked off 

“Hey, why you wearing that?” Adam asked, just noticing that Patrick was in his dark blue nurse's uniform

“Just for today” said Patrick, “Thought it would be nice for Vic when she comes out of hospital. You know. Sort of make it look like you've booked me special”

“Aw!” said Adam with a smile, “I better get dressed in a minute”

Patrick looked at Adam, leaning casually against the door frame, with a dark sleeveless top stretched over his torso and his tight grey boxer briefs clinging to his thighs 

“Don't rush on my account” he said as he handed Adam over a mug of tea, “I mean, it's your home after all” he added quickly and went back to making the breakfast.

 

10:30am Stockholm (9:30am Emmerdale)

 

“C'mon”, said Aaron, pulling on his bobble hat, “Let's go and look at this boat of yours”

“It's a ship” said Robert, sitting on the bed and looking at his mobile screen

“What?”

“The Vasa is a ship, not a boat”

“What difference does it make? It's still going to be _boring_ ” his boyfriend replied grumpily

“It's _historic_ , Aaron” said Rob, “You picked that bar last night, I want to look at this today, ok? It's in a museum and everything. Y'know. With a restaurant. So you can stuff your greedy face afterwards”

“Fine, whatever” Aaron conceded, “So stop looking at your phone and let's get going” he added, heading out through the door of their hotel room

“Yeah, ok” said Robert, putting his phone away and walking swiftly to catch his partner up in the hallway

“I'm not greedy” said Aaron as they reached the lifts. “This _is_ a holiday”

Rob just smiled indulgently and shook his head.

 

12:30pm Emmerdale, Victoria and Adam's house

 

Patrick handed twenty pounds over to the middle-aged man who's white van was now parked outside Victoria's house.

“Lovely” the man replied, “She's all yours”

Patrick picked up the deep-seated wicker chair and carried it up the path

“Patrick?” a familiar female voice rang in his ear from the street, “What are you doing here?”

He turned around.

“Oh, hello trouble” he said to Rebecca, “I would hug you but I have to get this commode inside”

“A what?” Rebecca asked

“It's a sort of...oh, never mind. Just come in. I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind”

“This”, Patrick continued as he carried the commode into the living room ,“Is a gift for Victoria, who's coming out of hospital today”

“You never were good with presents for women, were you?” Rebecca said with a smile

“Are you having a go at my taste?” said Patrick, “Really? Standing there in _that_ hat?”

“Thank you Patrick”

“Sit down for a minute. I'll make us some tea” Patrick said as he headed to the kitchen, “Not on the commode!” he added.

 

13:30pm Stockholm, The Vasa Museum (12:30pm Emmerdale)

 

“I'm still hungry” said Aaron, walking out of the museum and onto the waterfront

“Well you could have had more than a sandwich” Robert replied

“What? After you said I was _fat_ ?” 

“Aaron, I said you were greedy. It's completely different, anyway....” Rob started to say.

At that moment, his mobile started to ring. He took it out of his pocket quickly and looked at the screen. He rejected the call instantly.

“Come on” said Aaron, “What is it?”

“What's what?” said Robert 

“That's what I want to know. You've been distracted all morning” his partner replied “And you've been ignoring calls on that thing half the time”

Robert sighed, “Ok, I know we've said no secrets so....”

“Just tell me Robert!” hissed Aaron 

Rob's phone range again. The same unrecognised number but, he was pretty sure, the same one that had sent him that message yesterday, about his nurse friend.

“Look I have to take this. You go and grab a coffee in the restaurant”

“I don't want a coffee” his partner replied

“Well have a muffin or something, just _scoot_ ok?”

Aaron shook his head in annoyance and walked back into the museum

 

12:35 pm Emmerdale, Victoria and Adam's house

 

“I thought _you_ were going Stockholm” said Patrick handing Rebecca a cup of tea, “Not Scotland”

“Urgh!” groaned Rebecca, “I had to go and see Cousin Ursula again. You see, I'd upset Dad and....”

“What you? Get away “ Patrick replied sarcastically

“I know” Rebecca smiled, “Hard to believe but it's true. Anyway, I thought _you_ were somewhere in the Mediterranean” 

Patrick couldn't meet his friend's gaze and looked down at his mug of tea, “My contract got pulled”

“Why?” Rebecca asked quietly, leaning forward.

Patrick just shrugged. “Anyway I came up to see the boys. Well, Robert asked me up, actually. I didn't know he'd bought _your_ holiday off you”

“Then Adam said I could stay with him for a bit. With _them_ I mean”

“Well I can see why you'd like that” Rebecca said with a grin

“Don't you start!” said Patrick angrily, “They're just a nice couple. I mean, they didn't have to put me up. That's why I said I'd help out and why I got the, you know” he added, pointing to the commode

“Vic'll be using a crutch when she's out and that will be a Godsend. It's not like your fancy place. More bathrooms than people.”

“I got it cheap online” he explained, “Some bloke who's Mum's just gone in a home. I'll clean it up first though” he added quickly

“Well it's good to see you” said Rebecca

“Didn't Granny Weatherwax tell you I was here?”

“Who? Do you mean Chrissie? No she didn't”

“I only got here Sunday, I've already seen her twice. That's two times more than I wanted to”

“Is your Dad home by the way?” he added

“No. He's at a conference. Why?”

“I think I'm going to need that reference he promised me. Pity you had to upset him again”

Rebecca smiled and gave a small shrug.

 

13:35m Stockholm, waterfront outside the Vasa Museum (12:35pm Emmerdale)

 

“Hello “ said Rob quickly, walking along and trying to find a quiet spot.

“Oh I might have known you'd crawl out from under your rock sometime. Well I'm on holiday abroad, actually. Never you mind where”

“Yes this call _will_ cost you an arm and a leg! You can take it out of the money you still owe me!”

“Let me guess. Uncle's done a runner? Gibraltar was a big give away after all. Off to that villa of his on the Costa Del Crime is he? I just know about it, alright _Alex_ ”

“Why the panic anyway? Customs and Excise finally looking where they shouldn't?”

Robert reached out a grabbed an iron railing as he listened, “Oh, you are flaming kidding me!” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vasa is a Swedish warship that sank on it's maiden voyage in 1628 and remained underwater for over 300 years. It is housed in a museum which, according to it's website, is the most visited in Scandinavia.
> 
> The Costa Del Crime is a slang term referring to the Costa Del Sol area of Spain and the suggestion that many British criminals chose to retire there to escape justice at home.
> 
> Granny Weatherwax is a fictional witch from Terry Practchett's Discworld series. Patrick reads a lot. And thinks Chrissie is a witch, obviously.


	10. Nice mates you've got Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out what Larry's sideline on the cruise ship really was. Adam and Patrick welcome Victoria home.

Wednesday 13:45pm, The waterfront, Stockholm (12:45pm Emmerdale)

 

“A drug smuggler!” said Aaron in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand and taking a deep breath, “Your mate on the cruise ship, is a _drug smuggler_ ”

“Well, apparently” Rob replied sarcastically , sitting back on the wooden bench facing out to sea. 

“Well, nice mates you've got Robert” Aaron said angrily, leaning on the nearby railing and looking away from his partner.

“Oh, excuse me, Aaron” Rob replied, “I was forgetting about how all your friends are in the Salvation Army!” he snapped.

Aaron was quiet for a moment. He bashed his hand idly against the railing a couple of times. He turned around and looked at his boyfriend. Rob's hands were buried deep in his pockets and his face was set in a frown.

Aaron walked over and slumped onto the bench next to his partner. He pulled off his hat and ran his hand through the dark hair.

“Look”, Robert said, more gently, “I didn't know Larry was up to anything serious. I thought it was just some cheap booze and cigarettes on the side”

“So who's so desperate to talk to you?” asked Aaron, keeping his voice level

“That was Alex”

“So who is he?”

Robert sat silently, staring out at the sea. Aaron pushed again, “Who is he?”

“He's no-one Aaron. And I mean no-one! He's Larry's nephew, which is lucky considering, cause nobody else would use him for anything!”

“And what did he want?”

Rob sighed and stood up. “Come on” he said, putting his hand lightly on Aaron's shoulder. “Let's go and get a drink”

 

13:00pm Emmerdale, Victoria and Adam's house

 

“Here we are. Home where you belong!” said Adam as he helped Victoria into their living room and steered her gently to the sofa, his face beaming in delight.

“And see, I've even booked a nurse to look after ya!” he added, as Patrick got up from the seat at the dining table

“Look after you more like!” said Vic with a smile, laying her crutch along the side of the sofa, “Who are the flowers from?” she asked

“They're from Robert and Aaron” her husband replied, looking over to the sideboard

“The commode is from me. Sorry I didn't wrap it or anything” said Patrick, pointing to the chair in the corner of the room

“Oh, um, thank you, I think” said Victoria, unsure. Adam sat down on the sofa next to his wife and hooked his arm around her shoulders.

“Listen” said Patrick, “You'll be glad of it, I promise”

“Did you get me anything?” Vic asked, turning to Adam

“What?” he replied

“Course he did”, Patrick replied quickly, “They're just over here” and he passed over a large box of chocolates from the dining table.

“Aw, thank you!” said Vic. She leaned over and kissed Adam on the lips, her hand holding onto his waist.

Adam broke away. “It's good to have you back babe!” he said “Come here!” he added, wrapping up Vic in a tight hug

He looked over Vic's shoulder at Patrick and mouthed a silent 'Thank you'.

 

Wednesday 2:15pm, A bar in Stockholm (1:15pm Emmerdale)

 

Aaron walked over from the bar, a bottle of beer in each hand. He eased himself into the raised chair at one side of the table and passed a bottle over to Robert.

“So you're sure. Patrick wouldn't know _anything_ about your mate's little sideline?” he asked

“I'm positive” Rob replied, taking a swig from his bottle. “Not unless Larry was stupid enough to mention it himself”

“Listen, Larry has scarpered. Everyone else in his little gang on the ship, they've scarpered too” he added

“So why all the bother?” asked Aaron

“Because they're worried Patrick _does_ know something. Like where Larry has scarpered to for one”

“Why would they think that?”

“Because I got him the job, Aaron. They've just assumed he's as dodgy as I am, alright?”

Rob put his beer bottle down on the table and sighed.

“They think the Police will go after Patrick” he said

“So. He can't tell them anything. Can he?”

“Aaron, these people. They're not the trusting type. They might want a word first and, well, they can get heavy handed when they want”

“Like I said, nice mates you've got Robert”

Robert's face fell. He leaned forward, “I'm not that man anymore” he said, “You know that”

Aaron managed a reassuring smile. He leaned forward and gave Rob's hand a brief squeeze, “I know” he replied. 

“I've have never thought of asking Larry to help Patrick out if I'd known what he was up to” said Rob 

“So, what do we do about it now?” Aaron asked

“Nothing. We do nothing. I've told Alex to back off. And the Police might not even go near Patrick. He can't say anything. So he won't get into trouble. With _anyone!_ ”

Aaron nodded. He sat quietly for a moment.

“These mates of yours Rob” he said

“Yeah?” Robert replied

“Don't invite them to the wedding!” Aaron said with a grin

Rob managed a half smile in return.

 

Wednesday 1:30 Emmerdale, Victoria and Adam's house

 

“This parcel came for ya” said Adam, handing a dark plastic bag to Vic, sitting next to her on the sofa again.

“Oh, this will be from my the catalogue” said Vic as she started to rip the plastic open at the top, “This'll be your new boxers”

She turned to Patrick who was sitting at the table and draining his mug of tea

“You see Patrick, there was this woman in my ward. Reen. She and her husband were trying for kids and...”

Adam folded his arms and looked away, “Vic. Patrick doesn't want to hear all about that!” he said

“Don't be daft Adam” said Vic, taking out a packet of loose, checked boxer shorts, “Patrick's a nurse. He's heard all sorts I bet! Haven't ya!”

“Um, yes I have” said Patrick, looking over at Adam's embarrassed face and feeling a pang of sympathy. “Let me just get these mugs washed shall I?”

Patrick picked Vic and Adam's mugs off the floor and headed to the kitchen.

Victoria waited until he was out of earshot and turned to her husband

“Has he been alright?” she asked

“Yeah. I thought he'd be like Robert. Y'know. Talk through everything on the telly all evening”

“But he's been reading his book. Or cleaning things”

“I thought _you_ said this place wasn't too bad?” said Victoria, leaning over and tickling Adam around his middle

“It wasn't babe! It wasn't!” Adam laughed, “Stop it!” 

Vic relented and Adam let out a relieved breath. He looked into Victoria's eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. 

Patrick looked briefly into the living room and decided that this was as good a time as any for a quick walk around the village.


	11. I am going to swing for that electrician!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets an unwanted but unavoidable invitation to Home Farm. Robert and Aaron enjoy a meal out in Stockholm, as Rob shows off.
> 
> The power problems at the Woolpack are still not over, to Chas's annoyance.

Wednesday 2:30pm, Victoria and Adam's house

 

“Right babe” said Adam, poking his head around the living room door, “I'm off to the yard now. You'll be ok won't ya??”

Victoria looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa next to Patrick,”I'll be _fine_!” she said. “Did you sort that stair carpet out after?” she added

Adam put his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his curly hair, “No, I forget. Later, yeah?” he added and headed off

Vic turned back to Patrick and swiped the tablet resting on her lap 

“And that's Adam and Aaron as East 17” she said

“Just the two of them?” Patrick asked

Victoria nodded

“Wouldn't that make them East 8 and a half?” said Patrick

“Have you done any dressing up. For a party or anything?”

“Not as part of a couple” he replied, “Or just as a, um, pair” he added, pointing to the screen, “It was all I could do to get Daniel out of his lumberjack shirts. He'd have worn one to Prisha's wedding if I'd let him”

Patrick's phone rang and he walked over to on the dining table to pick it up

“Hello Bex. That's funny. We were just talking about fancy dress”

“Thank you Patrick. Look are you free tomorrow night about seven?” Rebecca replied

“Um, yes “said Patrick cautiously

“Well, Dad will be back then and he wants you to come over for a meal”

“Sure, I can come” replied Patrick. He paused before continuing “I suppose _she'll_ be there ?”

“Chrissie? Yes”

“Can't we do it another night then? When her coven is meeting or something?” Patrick asked

“No!” Rebecca laughed, “Look I'll be there too. And Dad's friend Ronnie. You'll like him”

“Your Dad's friend? Do you mean friend as in friend, or friend as in _' friend '_ ?”

“ Oh definitely _'friend'_ “ Rebecca replied

“ Fine, I'll be there. Bye for now” said Patrick, closing the call.

 

“I've got to go for a meal 'up at the big house' tomorrow” said Patrick

“You don't have to. Not if you don't want to” said Victoria as Patrick flopped onto the sofa

“I've got no choice. Mr White has invited me and I'm going to need a reference from him. I mean after this cruise job and that one going wrong last year......” said Patrick, tailing off

Vic put her hand on his arm, “Thing's pick up for ya” she said sympathetically

“Anyway” she added “You survived weeks with Chrissie last time, I sure you can manage one evening”

Patrick gave a small laugh, “She must be the most unpopular woman for miles”

Victoria smiled

“Mind you” Patrick added, “I think that hatchet faced job down at the scrapyard could give her a run for her money!”

 

Wednesday 9:00pm, Stockholm (8:00pm Emmerdale)

 

Robert looked quickly at his mobile. It had been mercifully quiet all day, so maybe Alex _had_ got the message, he thought. He looked at the menu in front of him, squinting a little in the dark light

“Why did you want to come to a sushi restaurant?” he asked, “I mean, it's hardly Nordic is it?”

“Not what?” said Aaron, frowning at his partner from the other side of the table

“It's not very Scandinavian”

Aaron continued frowning

“It's not very _Swedish_ “ Rob said with a sigh

“Why couldn't you have said that at the beginning?” said Aaron, annoyed “Anyway, its fish isn't it? They eat _loads_ of fish here”

“It's Japanese fish, Aaron!”

Aaron looked down at his menu, “Why do you have to show off _all_ the time ?” he grumbled

“What can I say?” said Robert leaning back in his chair with a smug smile, “I'm cosmopolitan”

“Cosmopolitan?” said Aaron grinning “That's like a woman's magazine”

“You know what I mean!” Rob smiled

“Mum reads it” his partner laughed, “I'm engaged to a magazine!”

“Yeah, _engaged_ remember “ said Robert leaning forward, “So you're stuck with me”

Aaron smiled warmly at his partner, and looked back at the menu.

 

Wednesday 8:00pm, The Woolpack bar

 

Diane leaned over the table towards her partner and pointed out the dark haired young man now standing at the bar

“That's him, Patrick. Aaron's friend. You know, the one I told you about”

Doug looked blank

“The male nurse. Looking after Victoria while he's here”

“It's alright. I'm not completely daft. I can see he's male” Doug replied folding his arms

“Well cheaper than _paying_ for a nurse I suppose” he added in a morose voice, “I doubt he's eating them out of house and home. He's that thin”

“Oh pet, you should see how he's cleaned their downstairs!” Diane enthused, “I don't think their kitchen floor's been that colour for donkey's years”

“Should get him over the B&B”, Doug replied, “Could do with a guest that cleaned up after themselves”

\- - - - - 

“Hello love. How Victoria getting along?” asked Chas

“Fine thanks” Patrick replied. He looked quickly around the bar. He spotted Chrissie at a table. Alone of course. She managed a short, hateful glance at him before resuming flicking through her copy of Cosmopolitan.

“I thought I'd get out from under their feet for a bit” Patrick went on, turning back to Chas. “Adam's really missed her. So he's a bit _keen_ to get her alone”

“Oh, I know what you mean love” said Chastity, who suddenly appeared from nowhere. At least that was how it seemed to Patrick.

“Vodka and coke is it?” Chas asked, rolling her eyes

“Yes please” he replied

“Not going to be bored are you?” asked Chastity leaning close to the young man, “All on your own”

“No. I'll be fine thanks” said Patrick, “I've brought my book” he added, holding up a hefty volume

“Science fiction in the Seventies” read Chastity, raising an eyebrow. Her instinct was to say 'bit geeky' but in the end she settled for just saying, “Different”

“Before your time I know.....” Patrick began

“Ha!” said Chas loudly as she handed over the drink, earning herself an evil look from Chasity in the process

“....but there's some classic stuff in that era” Patrick finished, putting his book down and handing over some cash.

It was at that point that the lights went out throughout the bar, plunging everyone into darkness.

\- - - - - 

“Listen folks” Chas said loudly, “Can everybody please just stay exactly where they are for a minute. We don't want any accidents”

There was the sound of a glass smashing somewhere in the bar and an unknown voice saying “Sorry!”

Patrick felt a hand resting on his left shoulder, while another snaked it's way onto his right one

“Don't move love” whispered Charity, “I've got ya”

“Not this again!” said Doug

“I know there's a light on my phone. If I could see my phone!” said Chas

“This is what you get what you go for a cheap electrician. It's more expensive in the long run...” Doug droned on

Chas turned to the door to the backroom and jumped out of her skin at sight of the disembodied head floating in front of her.

“Why don't you keep a torch in the bar?” said Liv, turning the beam away from her face and smiling

“Give me that!” Chas snapped as the lights all came back on

“Hooray!” said Doug

Charity let go of Patrick's shoulders. “You're alright now love” she smiled, “Right!” she added to the bar in general, “Where's this broken glass?”

“I am going to swing for that electrician!” said Chas

“Why don't you put candles on the tables? Something classy” said Liv, “For a change” she added

Patrick picked up his book and drink and headed for an empty table. Unfortunately, there was no way to avoid Chrissie

“So” she said, fixing him with a stare as he passed her, “We've got the pleasure of your company tomorrow”. Her tone made it very clear that she thought it was anything but.

“Well your Dad did invite me” said Patrick, “Aren't you looking forward to our little reunion?”

“What do you think?” Chrissie replied

“You could always come here” said Patrick, “I mean, all these power cuts” he added, leaning down so his face was near her's, “Could be your best chance of getting yourself a man”

Chrissie ignored Patrick, who walked away and sat down well away from her.

Then the lights cut out again.

“Candles!” said Liv smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> East 17 are a four member 1990s British boy band. Aaron and Adam dressed up as two of them for Andy Sugden's stag do.


	12. Breaking the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's life wasn't all that much fun a few years back. He's happy now though and determined to get a grumpy Aaron to admit that he has enjoyed his holiday in Stockholm.
> 
> Ronnie quizzes Laurence about their dinner guest. But then a meal with the Whites is not a new experience for Patrick, even if it is an unwelcome one.

Late-2011 London, the Embankment - underneath Hungerford Bridge

 

Robert leaned on the railing and stared out at the river, a miserable expression on his face. 'Why couldn't they have met in a pub? ', he thought. At least it would have been warm! He looked at his watch. Forty five minutes late! Still, that was about average for you-know-who.

He was distracted by the sound of a train rattling across the bridge overhead. But he still knew Alex was approaching. You had to be on your guard round here, just to survive.

“You're late” he snapped at the blonde young man walking towards him

“Nice to see you too Suggie!” Alex laughed back

“I've told you. Don't call me that”, said Rob, irritated.

Alex kept grinning and handed over an envelope.

“What kept you?” said Rob as he counted the notes inside, “Chasing after another bloke you spotted on the underground was it?” he added 

“Hah! You're only _jealous!_ ” Alex taunted

“Rubbish. Course I'm not!” said Robert, glad that the flush that had come to his face would not show in the darkness.

“It's two hundred short !” he said angrily

Alex just gave a shrug. “I needed to pay off a loan, _quickly_!” he said

“Why couldn't your Uncle bail you out? Or has he finally worked out what a complete waster you are?”

“Oh he won't help _me_ ” said Alex, “I'm not his golden boy since you turned up am I?”

“It's lucky we're mates!” he added angrily, leaning in towards Rob

“We're not mates!” Robert shot back, stuffing the envelope inside his jacket.

Alex just shook his head, turned and walked away.

'You don't get mates here', Rob thought dejectedly to himself. This wasn't like home. Then he corrected himself. He didn't have a home. Not any more.

 

Thursday 5:30pm Home Farm, Emmerdale

 

“So who's this lad that's coming again?” Ronnie asked, draining his mug

Laurence looked up from his paperwork, spread out on the kitchen table

“Patrick. He's the only one of Rebecca's friends I can actually stand” he replied

“Not a hippy then?” said Ronnie with a smile, thrusting his hands into his jeans pockets and leaning back against the sink.

“No. He's a nurse and, what's more, he's not afraid of hard work. He looked after me after I had that fall. When you were doing that job near Hull”

Chrissie walked into the kitchen, looking nosily at the papers on the table.

“What's he like then, Patrick?” Ronnie asked

“He's a very pleasant young man” said Laurence

“That's a matter of opinion” said Chrissie sourly, before walking back out of the room

“Hello” said Ronnie, “I take it Chrissie's not a fan?”

“Hardly. She's didn't like him years ago, when he was living with Rebecca. In Bristol of all places!”

“Living with her?” said Ronnie, surprised. He sat down at the table, “Is he Rebecca's ex then?”

Laurence smiled, “No. Patrick's very much on our side of the church. On his own now though”

“Oh” said Ronnie, “Should I be jealous?” he grinned

“Of course not!” said Laurence petulantly, “I'm old enough to be his father”

“So, he's what....about _fifty_ then?” Ronnie asked mischievously

Laurence adopted a scowl and sat silently. “You can go off people you know” he said eventually.

But Ronnie just grinned.

 

Thursday 8:00pm Stockholm (7:00pm- Emmerdale)

 

Robert looked out through the window at the dark waterfront. He sat back in his chair with a contented smile and took a swig of beer.

“Come on”, he said to Aaron, sitting opposite “You've enjoyed yourself. Admit it”

“What, being dragged around the shops by you all afternoon ? Yeah, that's so _special_ ”

Rob shook his head indulgently. He knew this low level complaining was just background noise. His boyfriend had enjoyed the holiday, even if he wouldn't say so.

“I mean, you can't 'ave too many clothes, can ya?” Aaron went on

Robert kept smiling, “Bought you a new bobble hat didn't I?”

“One hat?” said Aaron, swigging his own beer

“You could have had two!” Rob laughed, “Not my fault you tuned your nose up at the Swedish flag one “

“It was blue Robert” said Aaron, “People would think I was a Chelsea supporter!” 

“Well don't worry!” snapped Robert, “We'll be home tomorrow night and this horrible experience will be over for ya!”

Robert looked out again at the dark waterfront. Time for a bit of silent indignation, he thought. He adopted a scowl and waited.

Aaron put his beer down and started to play with his engagement ring.

“That boat trip to the islands wasn't too bad. I suppose” he mumbled.

'Gotcha', Rob thought to himself. He smiled broadly and leaned towards his partner. “Yeah, not too bad was it?” he said.

He held the neck of his beer bottle out to Aaron.

“Skol!” he said, still grinning

“Skol!” said Aaron back, now smiling himself as he clicked the neck of his beer bottle against Robert's

 

Thursday 7:30pm Home Farm, Emmerdale

 

Patrick walked up to the door of Home Farm and stood on the doorstep. 'I said I've never come back here' he thought. It's just the once, he told himself as he pressed the bell.

“Right on time” said Rebecca as she opened the door and ushered him in

Patrick forced a smile as he stepped in the hallway. “Where's your sister?” he asked, “Off poisoning my food I suppose”

Rebecca just grinned as she took her friend's puffer jacket from him.

Patrick suddenly gave a small involuntary shudder.

“There's something _creepy_ about this house Bex. It's not built on a Native American burial ground is it?”

“You've lost me” said Rebecca 

Patrick shook his head. 'Where are you when I need you Robert?” he thought.

 

Bristol, Late 2012 – Patrick and Daniel's flat

 

“Will you come to the restaurant?” Patrick asked, looking across to the slightly tanned, good looking young man who was sitting on their sofa

Daniel put down his motorcycle magazine. His face said it all. “After last time? I don't know why you're even asking me”

“I didn't think you would” sighed Patrick as he slumped onto the sofa next to his boyfriend . “I just promised Bex I'd ask you that's all” 

“We'll now you have” said Daniel, folding his arms and scowling.

“I don't want to go myself, not really” said Patrick, breaking the silence. 

“Especially with _her_ being there as well. Rebecca practically begged me to come”

Daniel said nothing.

“You know I'd much rather be home with you. Don't be angry with me” said Patrick quietly.

Daniel's face softened.

“I'm not angry with you Patrick” he said, “Come here” he added, squeezing back into the corner of the seat and opening up his arms.

Patrick lifted his feet off the floor and curled up on the sofa, putting his arm around Daniel's waist and resting his head on his chest.

“Why _are_ you going anyway?” asked Daniel, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend

“Well, she's got no-one else” Patrick replied, “She can't visit the rugby club can she? Not after that fight between Dominic and Nigel. They're both still on the team”

“I thought it was Dominic and Nathan ?” said Daniel, confused

“No” said Patrick, “Nathan was the one in the _first_ week she was here. He ran a mile after he stayed over that one night”

“Huh! Don't blame him”

“Aw. Don't be mean” said Patrick, sitting up so he could look at his boyfriend, “She's not lucky with men, that's all”

Daniel gently brushed Patrick's floppy fringe away from his eyes. He looked at him intently. “Not like you then Pat” he said with a smile

Patrick looked back into his partner's deep, dark eyes. “No Danny”, he said softly, “Not like me”

Daniel leaned forward and started to kiss Patrick deeply.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's comment about Home Farm being built on a Native American burial ground is a reference to the American Horror Film The Amityville Horror (1979, remade 2005). Robert would have got it.
> 
> To understand Daniel's refusal to go for a meal with Rebecca and Chrissie, see Chapter 19 of my previous story 'What a real friend would do'. There you can read Patrick and Daniel's miserable evening with the pair of them from Summer 2012. The insults fly and Patrick gives as good as he gets.


	13. How that battle with your sarcasm going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's meals out with the White sisters have never gone well. 
> 
> Back in Bristol, Daniel refused point blank to meet Chrissie and Rebecca again, so he had to persuade his oldest friend Prisha to go with him. But at least she managed to get along with Rebecca and with Chrissie too. At first!

Thursday 7:30 Home Farm, Emmerdale

 

“I've got to say” said Patrick as he stood in the hallway at Home Farm, “When I came back here, this was not the reunion I planned”

“Come on, it's just dinner” said Rebecca, “And you're here as Dad's guest, not an employee”

“Yes” said Patrick, “But you, me and your sister” he added, “When has that ever gone well?”

 

Bristol, late 2012 – Patrick and Daniel's flat

 

“Damn!” said Patrick as the doorbell to their flat rang, “That'll be Prisha”.

He got up from the sofa and walked over to the wall, checking his reflection in the mirror and smoothing down his floppy dark fringe.

“I don't want to go now!” he said. “That's your fault” he said with a smile, turning to look at Daniel. His boyfriend just smiled back and did up the top few buttons on his lumberjack shirt.

“I'll try not to be too late” said Patrick. Daniel walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist

“Don't let _that_ one get to you” he said, “She's not worth it”

“I won't start anything, I promise”

“Good lad. Make sure you don't” said Daniel with a grin, giving Patrick a quick slap on the back of his chinos.

“Cause there's plenty more where that come from” he said, still smiling. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against his boyfriend's.

Patrick put his hand to the back of Daniel's head and pulled him just a bit closer.

The doorbell rang again

“Aw. Got to go!” said Patrick with a sigh

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Patrick turned to Prisha, who was sitting next to him in the back of their taxi. “You'll be fine with Rebecca” he said, “Well you've met her anyway haven't you? Before you went away. And she's done _loads_ of traveling so she's bound to be interested in India and...” he went on rapidly

Prisha put a hand on Patrick's arm and he stopped talking

“I'm sure I'll be fine” she said, “I'm not worried about Hippy Longstocking”

Patrick smiled

“It's this sister of her's. You make her sound so _terrible_ ” said Prisha

“There's a reason for that” said Patrick

“What?”

“She is terrible”

Prisha laughed. “So why is she here? I thought they hated each other”

“It's off and on. Chrissie's here for the big Trade fair in town and Bex was just cadging a cheap hotel room I think”

Patrick was quiet for a moment

“I'm glad Daniel's not coming, actually” he said, not looking at his friend

“Oh, why?”

“Well. Chrissie seems to bring out the worst in me. He doesn't like it when I'm sarcastic. He's always telling me off about it”

“Patrick!” said Prisha, “You've been sarcastic since you were thirteen, you're not going to change now!”

“I know, but I want to, for Daniel” said Patrick.

“She doesn't make it easy though” he added, “She was so rotten to him when we went out together that time. I'll never forgive her for that. I mean, Daniel wouldn't be mean to anyone would he?”

“Of course not” said Prisha, “Oh, we're here” she added as the cab pulled up at the restaurant.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

“Patrick!” said Rebecca. He turned to look at his friend walking towards him. She was wearing a strangely patterned dress. Either a very expensive ethnic print or an old pair of curtains he thought. But he decided to say nothing, smile and give her a hug.

 

Prisha coming along helped the evening no end. At least at first. As soon as Chrissie had found out that she was training to be a lawyer she had latched on to her. Talking 'one professional woman to another'. The fact that Prisha's dad was a businessman _and_ his firm had a stand at the trade fair was an added bonus.

“So I decided, I never had that gap year so I did six months traveling around India. Now of course it's all studying again” said Prisha

“Six months!” said Rebecca enviously, “That sounds wonderful”

“Of course, life's just a one long holiday, to some people” said Chrissie 

“Well it wasn't all fun” said Prisha, “Dad has a _lot_ of relatives over there and he insisted I visit them all. You know what fathers can be like”

“Tell me about it” said Chrissie

“Have you been to India?” asked Prisha, turning to Rebecca

“Only once” said Rebecca, “I'd _love_ to go back. I only managed to see a bit of Goa”

“What was that?” asked Patrick

“I said I saw a bit of Goa”

“Oh. I thought you said you were a bit of a goer” he said, “Mind you, it does say that on the wall of the Gents at the rugby club”

“Patrick!” said Prisha

“What?” he replied, “I didn't write it!”

“How that battle with your sarcasm going?” said Prisha, raising an eyebrow

Chrissie managed a smile. “That's my sister. Always making _friends_ “

“Says the woman who can't make any” Rebecca shot back

And from that point, the evening seemed to go downhill.

 

\- - - - - 

 

“So, Daniel not joining this little reunion?” said Chrissie, swirling her wine around in her glass

“No” replied Patrick, “He's at home”

“Well, I hope you've taken precautions” she said with a sly grin, “You know, hidden all the sharp objects and the matches”

“What?” asked Patrick, angrily

“Don't pay any attention, Patrick. That's just the mother in Chrissie coming out” said Rebecca

“ _You're_ a mother ?” said Patrick, surprised

“Lachlan, he's 12” said Chrissie, a smug look on her face

“Well God help him, that's all I can say!” said Patrick

“What do you mean?” Chrissie asked icily

“Oh come on Chrissie” said Patrick, “There's furniture in this room with more maternal instinct than you!”

Rebecca put her hands out placatingly, “I'm sure he'll turn out just fine” she offered

“Really? Have you seen The Omen?” said Patrick

“At least I'm contributing” said Chrissie, “I'm working _and_ raising a child, unlike your lot.....” 

“My lot?” said Patrick, “Do you mean nurses because I'm _sure_ you can't mean anything else”

“Patrick has helped save lives Chrissie!” said Prisha

“I'd even try and save yours, if I had to” said Patrick

“Hah! I wouldn't let you near me” Chrissie shot back

“You'd soon change your mind if you were chocking on a bread roll!“ said Prisha

“I'm just going the ladies” said Rebecca getting up from the table.

“I'll come with you” said Prisha with a sigh.

Chrissie gave a hard look at Patrick, who stared right back. He waited until his two friends were out of earshot. 

“Bread roll?” he said coldly offering the basket to Chrissie

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rebecca checked her reflection in the mirror, “Do you have any sisters?” she asked Prisha, standing at the sink next to her

“Four brothers” said Prisha, shaking her head

“You're lucky!” 

“I don't know. It meant I got my own room at least. But it means my Dad is on my case all the time!”

“I have to say” Rebecca started as she rummaged in her handbag, “I'm surprised Daniel is still on the scene”

“I was too, when I got back from India” said Prisha

“Daniel's definitely got his plus points” said Rebecca, taking out her lipstick

“I mean. I _would_ “ she added pointedly, “Wouldn't you?”

“Oh, I _would_ ! ” said Prisha 

“When Patrick was still in the house share. Daniel was around every weekend and he'd spend the _entire_ morning wandering around in just a t-shirt and his boxers” she added with a smile

“Probably couldn't find the instructions for his trousers” said Rebecca, putting her lipstick away

“Don't!” laughed Prisha, “Come on. He is very sweet”

“Yes, he's sweet”, said Rebecca, “But what does Patrick see in him? Apart from the obvious of course. I mean, what do they even talk about?”

Prisha thought seriously for a moment. “The thing with Patrick is that he's looked after other people all his life. He looked after his Mum when she was ill, then he had to look after his sister and then he became a nurse. I think Daniel sort of looks after him”

“Well “said Rebecca, “I want a partnership of equals. You know. Someone you can sort of spark off from” she added, turning around and leaning back on the sink

“Uh!” she groaned “If my Dad had his way I'd be married off to some businessman and packing the kids off to boarding school before you know it”

“My Dad won't be happy until I've married a nice Indian boy” said Prisha, “Believe me, never going to happen!”

“We'd better get back in”, she added. I don't like leaving Patrick with your sister. Not with all those knives around”

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

 

Patrick walked quietly into his living room and picked out a pair of tartan pyjama bottoms from the clothes drier in the corner. He changed into them and looked for a t-shirt, deciding with a smile to put on the grey one with a big blue Police Box on the front that Daniel had bought him. He folded his clothes ridiculously neatly and walked over to their bedroom, quietly opening the door.

“Oh, you're still up” he said, looking at Daniel who was reading by the lamp on the nightstand

Daniel put his copy of 'I Married A Movie Maniac” down. Not for the first time, Patrick noticed how damaged the spine had become from Daniel _always_ bending the pages back too far. But you couldn't tell some people, could you?

“Course, I'm up. I've been _waiting_ for you” said Daniel with a cheeky grin. He pulled the duvet back on Patrick's side of the bed and patted the mattress.

Patrick climbed in next to his partner.

“So, how'd it go?” asked Daniel

“Well they loved Prisha. But then everyone does” said Patrick, lying down and pulling the duvet over himself.

Daniel propped himself up on one side and looked down at his boyfriend

“And did you behave?” he asked with a smile

Patrick sighed. “Prisha will tell you anyway” he said, turning over and looking at Daniel

“I did try and be nice to be her but she started on you. I couldn't just sit there”

Daniel thought for a moment, “Alright” he started, “As you were sticking up for me. I'll let you off”

He leaned forward and kissed Patrick on the lips. “This time” he added with a warm smile as he broke away.

Patrick smiled back. Daniel leaned forward again, pushing Patrick onto the mattress and kissing him on the neck.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's mentions the US horror film The Omen (1976, remade 2006) in reference to Lachlan. The movie about a couple who's child is in fact the actual son of the Devil.


	14. Over my dead body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurence is definitely pleased to see Patrick again. But Mr White's surprise offer of a job at Home Farm enrages Chrissie. 
> 
> Adam is keen to demonstrate his affection to Victoria, but she insists she needs her leg to recover first!

Thursday 7:30pm Home Farm, Emmerdale

 

“Patrick, this is Ronnie” said Laurence

“What, not _another_ silver fox living under this roof!” said Patrick as he shook Ronnie's hand

“You can come again son!” Ronnie replied happily

Chrissie was standing in the kitchen arch and rolled her eyes

“Pay no attention to what this young man says! He's a flatterer” said Laurence with a smile, “Now Rebecca is dishing up so................”

“I'll give her a hand” said Patrick, heading for the kitchen

“Flatterer!” Chrissie muttered to him as he paused in the arch, “You've never had a good word for me”

“Oh I have” Patrick replied, quietly, “ It's just not one I like to say out loud”

 

\- - - - - -

 

“So what's wrong with your Cousin, Mr White?” Patrick asked, “I mean what have the Doctors said?”

“Now, none of this 'Mr White' “ said Laurence as he turned to the young man sitting next to him at the table, “You're not working here now. Call me Laurence”. He gave Patrick's hand a very quick squeeze. 

Ronnie looked annoyed at this small gesture. Chrissie looked furious.

“Ursula just can't cope living on her own any more. Simple as that. She _is_ ninety” said Laurence, “Her mind is a sharp as ever though”

“So's her tongue” Rebecca cut in.

“Hah! Yes” said Laurence, “I think her last husband died just to get away from her”

“Look Dad” said Rebecca, “Why don't you bring her down here like we discussed. We've got the room and....”

“What you mean 'like we discussed' ?” Chrissie said angrily

“Perhaps we'd better talk about this over coffee” said Laurence

“Right” said Patrick, getting up automatically

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Patrick?” said Rebecca walking into the kitchen after him

“Chrissie not want coffee ?” he replied “Sticking to her wine I suppose”. Patrick took some small cups and saucers out of a cupboard and put them on a tray

“Do you know, if they made an action figure of your sister, it would come with a wine glass accessory” he said as he clicked on the coffee maker.

“Few more years and her liver will have its own post code" he added

“I don't think Dad was actually asking _you_ to make the coffee Patrick, you're a guest remember?” said Rebecca

“What? Oh” said Patrick, “I just did it without thinking”

 

\- - - - - 

 

“Thank you Patrick” said Laurence as the young man put the coffee tray down on the dining table

“Now, as I was saying” Laurence started, “We do have the room for Ursula here, of course. But she'd need looking after. Actually Patrick” he added, “That's something I want to ask you about”

Chrissie was topping up her wine glass, “Oh, you have to be kidding me!” she said, slamming the bottle down on the table

Laurence ignored her and turned to Patrick, “We were thinking of a trial run. Just bringing her down her for a few weeks. Now Rebecca tells me you're free at the moment”

“Well, yes I am....” Patrick began uncertainly

“We can't have _him_ here” Chrissie began, “He's been kicked out of his last two jobs”

“That wasn't down to Patrick” said Rebecca, “That manager at that care company was homophobic”

“And given who was responsible for that cruise job I think we know where the blame lies for that not working out” said her father

Patrick knew Laurence was referring to Robert. “No, that's not fair Mr White. I mean Laurence” he said, flustered

“I am not putting up with this ridiculous idea!” said Chrissie, glaring across at Patrick at the other side of the dining table.

Laurence stood up “This is still _my_ house and Patrick is highly recommended”

“Who by?” said Chrissie 

“By me!” Laurence snapped angrily

“It'll happen over my dead body!” Chrissie snapped. She pushed herself up from her chair unsteadily knocking over her full wine glass and bottle as she did so.

Patrick jumped up as half a bottle of wine poured onto his shirt and chinos. He glared at Chrissie's back as she marched out of the dining room.

“I must apologise” Laurence began

Ronnie grabbed the bottle and stood it back up. “Come on son” he said to Patrick, “Let's get you cleaned up a bit”. He steered the young man towards the kitchen.

“Well” said Rebecca with a smile, “She took that better than I thought she would”

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Thursday 10:00pm, Victoria and Adam's Home, Emmerdale

 

Adam nudged a bit closer to his wife, who was sitting next to him on the sofa.

“Come on babe “ he said, running his hand softly up and down Victoria's forearm

“No. I've told ya. Not until my leg's better” his wife replied, continuing to stare at the television

“But I've checked the chart on the fridge. We're in the zone!” he said, leaning in and kissing her on the neck

“No Adam”

“But _Vic_ ”, Adam pleaded, “You've been away for week. I've been all on my own”. He tried to give her a winning smile.

“No you haven't, Patrick's been here”

“Yeah” he laughed, “And the way things are going I'll start fancying him soon!”

“I promise, I'll be really....... gentle....” he said, leaning in again. He broke away as he heard their front door open and close.

“Hiya. How did it go?” Vic asked as Patrick walked in. Adam sat back on his side of the sofa with a sulky expression and folded his arms.

“Um. Bit mixed” said Patrick taking off his coat, “There's an outside chance of a job, provided Chrissie drops dead that is. Oh and she threw her wine over me”

“What did she do that for?” asked Victoria

“Well it spilled, really, I suppose. I'll tell you in a bit. I just want to get up to my room and get these clothes off”

Vic waited until Patrick was out of earshot before nudging her husband.

“That's the best offer you're getting tonight” she said with a smile. 

Adam laughed, “Careful what you say babe!”

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Patrick walked back into the living room, wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and a grey t-shirt with a very faded picture of a blue Police box on the front.

“Did you want a hot chocolate or something Patrick?” asked Victoria as he sat down at the dining table.

“Oh. Right” said Patrick standing up again automatically

“Nah! You sit down mate. I'll do us some” said Adam, getting up off the sofa

“You're honoured” said Vic

“Did you want one Vic? Or did you want to get up to bed? ” Adam asked his wife, “ Y'know, leave us lads _alone_ ” he added, grinning at her

“No. I'll stay up with ya” said Vic. “I think I'd better!” she added with a smile as Adam headed to the kitchen.


	15. Did you bring me a present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert are back from their Swedish holiday and finally meet up with Patrick in the Woolpack.

Friday 7:00pm. The Woolpack Bar

 

“Forget it. It is _not_ happening” Chrissie said angrily to her sister sitting opposite her.

Rebecca just sighed and put her empty glass down on the table

“I'll get the drinks _again_ shall I?” said Chrissie, getting up briskly and marching over to the bar

”Two white wines please” she said to Chas, pulling a sour expression as she heard _his_ voice.

“Nearly there” said Patrick as he helped a limping Victoria into the bar

“I was only trying to walk across the flaming road!” she moaned

“I told you not to overdo your exercises earlier, didn't I?” said Patrick as he gently lowered Vic onto a long seat, “Adam's just gone back to get your crutch”

“See what I mean” Charity said to Chas, plonking some empty glasses onto the bar. “Caring” she added with a big smile

“Ha!” snorted Chrissie, “That's just an act” she said as she collected her drinks

“Alright Mother Theresa. Who rattled your cage?” said Charity.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

The Woolpack living room

 

“Well this isn't much of a welcome party” said Robert as he walked into the living room

“Did you bring me a present?” said Liv, who was sitting arms folded on the sofa, watching the television

“That it then?” asked Robert, “No 'hi Robert. Did you have a nice time in Sweden?' “

Liv shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't know” said Rob, “Kids today, only interested in material things”

“Not like you at all mate, yeah?” said Aaron with a laugh as he came through the door, giving Rob a pat on the back before flopping on the sofa next to his little sister.

“Hi Aaron”, said Liv with a smile, “Did you have a nice time in Sweden?” she said

“Great thanks” replied Aaron, “ _And_ I got you a present”

“Aw! Did ya? You didn't have ta!” said Liv

“Excuse me. _We_ got you a present!” said Rob, shaking his head in annoyance

“It's just smellies. I'll dig it out for ya when we unpack”

“So, we miss anything?” asked Aaron

“Oh, yeah” said Liv sarcastically, “It's been dead exciting!”

As she spoke the room was suddenly plunged into darkness.

“We 'ave been having these power cuts though” said Liv

 

\- - - - - - 

 

There was a groan throughout the bar as the lights all went off. Moments later they all flicked on again.

“Who's the pretty boy chatting Vic up?” said Finn as he stood next to Adam at the bar

“That's Patrick, he's staying at ours” said Adam with a grin as he picked his drinks up and headed over to his wife.

Finn was none the wiser and stared at Chas. “Friend of Rebecca's” she offered in explanation

“Just what we need round here” said Finn, “Another refugee from 'Made In Chelsea' “

“He's a nurse love” said Chas, “Very big on horror films. You'd like him, I think”

“Male nurse ? Been there, done that thank you very much” said Finn

“Well the boys like him” said Chas “And he is single” she added, turning to another customer

“Really?” said Finn turning around and starting to walk away from the bar

“Hey! Where do you think you're going?” said Charity, suddenly standing in front of him with her hands on her hips

“Uh, the Gents?” said Finn uncertainly

“That way” said Charity, giving him a hard look and nodding to the end of the bar

Finn headed towards the lavatory.

“That's it. Keep walking” Charity said quietly

 

\- - - - - 

 

“Hey! Look who's back!” said Adam eagerly as Aaron walked over to their table

Victoria leaned towards Patrick, lowering her voice, “He gets a bigger welcome than me sometimes!” she said as Adam and Aaron gave each other a matey hug.

Aaron sat down at the table next to Patrick,” Hiya, mate. Sorry we weren't here when you arrived”

“Did you have a good trip?” Patrick asked

“Yeah, it was great. Robert's taken _hundreds_ of pictures on his digital camera”

He noticed Rob walking through from the backroom and leaned towards his friends in a conspiratorial fashion, “But do us a favour ay? Nobody ask to look at them!” he said

 

\- - - - - -

 

Chrissie looked angrily across at that gang sitting at the other end of the pub

“Not going to join your little friends?” she said sourly to his sister

“I will. Later” said Rebecca

There was a laugh from the group, lowering Chrissie's mood that little bit more.

\- - - - - - 

 

“Anyway, I'm sorry about the mix up. You know, over dates....” Robert began

“No, its fine. Really” said Patrick, “I've been very well looked after”

“So I got you this” said Rob as he handed over a small carrier bag

“It's a book on Swedish films” he added as Patrick looked inside

“It's not is it!”said Adam, his eyes widening, “Hey Patrick. Don't open it here!”

“No _those_ sort of films Adam!” said Robert, rolling his eyes

“I told you to get some vodka” grumbled Aaron, “Can't go wrong then, can ya?”

“No. This is great. Thanks mate” said Patrick with a smile

“I'm sure you already know your Ingrid from your Ingmar......” said Rob

“Who?” said Vic

“Ingrid Bergman. Swedish actress ” said Robert, “She was in Casablanca!” he added as Vic looked blankly at her brother

“We watched that one Sunday” said Aaron, “This soft lad told me it was a War film!” he added gesturing to his partner.

“Set _during_ the War, Aaron. I said 'set during' !”

“Hardly any fighting in it!” moaned Aaron, folding his arms

“It's a classic!” said Rob. He turned to Patrick, “Come on mate, back me up here!”

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Chrissie walked out of the bar, making a big point of ignoring everyone around Robert's table. 

“Now you won't go rushing off will you Patrick?” said Rebecca, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. “Dad's still keen about that job. Even if you-know-who isn't”

“I don't have to head anywhere” replied Patrick, “Unless I'm in the way” he added, turning to Vic

“Course you're not” said Victoria

“Good trip boys?” said Rebecca, turning to Robert

“Yes, very good thanks” he replied. Aaron maintained a stony silence. Rob looked at his partner and added, “I'll tell you about it another time”

“Great. We'll have to have coffee” said Rebecca

“I'm glad someone was able to use my tickets” she added as she left.

Aaron gave Robert an angry glare, “What does she mean _my_ tickets!” he demanded

“We'll talk about it later, ok?” said Rob, standing up

“Actually, can I have a word in private?” he said to Patrick

“Oh, right” said Patrick, unsure.

Robert steered his friend towards the backroom

“I need to talk to you about Larry........” he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made In Chelsea is a UK reality show, chronicling the lives of a group of affluent young people in West London.
> 
> Ingrid Bergman was a Swedish actress and one of the stars of Casablanca (1942). Ingmar Bergman was an acclaimed Swedish director (but no relation). Robert had a good look through that Swedish film book before he gave it to Patrick.


	16. Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt can be a funny thing. Some people look and feel guilty when they haven't done anything. Other people look guilty because they are!
> 
> Robert asks Patrick for a favour, but his friend does not think he has the confidence to do it and tells him of his only previous brush with the law.
> 
> Robert always knew when Alex was up to something. And Patrick always knew when Daniel had done something he shouldn't. Even if his guess on what that was could be completely wrong!

Friday 8:00pm, The Woolpack back room

 

Patrick plonked himself down onto the sofa. Robert pulled one of the kitchen chairs out and sat on it facing the wrong way, folding his arms across the top of the back rest.

“Come on Robert, what's wrong?” asked Patrick, “I might not know you so well, but I know _that_ look. I saw in on Daniel's face often enough”

“Ok” Rob started, “Have the police spoken to you yet?”

“No” Patrick replied, “This is about Mr Layton isn't it?”

“Yes. Listen Patrick, do you know _anything_ about Larry's sideline?”

“What sideline?”

Robert looked at Patrick's face. He seemed to be genuine. “Well, the least you know the better, actually” he said, running his hand through his blonde quiff.

Patrick looked puzzled at this and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa

“Did you hear anything said about him, by other people in the crew say?” Robert asked

“It's a bit cut off from things, in the infirmary I mean. There was that rumour of him doing a runner at Gibraltar. But only because he never usually left the ship. He used to get the members of the crew to go ashore for him at the port stops” Patrick explained

“Did you do that?”

“No. I was always on duty. Dr Singh liked to do the day trips”

“Thing is Patrick. If the police do speak to you, I need you to do something....”

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

A little later.......

 

“I can't lie to the police Robert!” said Patrick

“Patrick, I'm asking you as a mate. We are mates aren't we? Couldn't you just leave my name out of it? Just say you answered an advert online or........”

Patrick put his drink onto the table

“I swear to you Patrick. I'm not involved in this” said Rob “It's just I don't want the police raking over my business relationship with Larry” 

“I'm not saying I won't , Robert. I don't want to get you into any trouble. I'm saying I can't. I....I wouldn't be able to handle it.”

He nervously rubbed his forehead with one hand, ruffling up his fringe.

Rob sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat opposite his friend. He didn't know what to say, so just sat in silence for a moment.

 

“I've only been in trouble once before” said Patrick quietly, “When I was fifteen” he added, looking down towards the floor

“Go on” Rob encouraged

“ 'Taking without owners consent' it's called. Don't suppose you get that much round here. Quiet place like this. Stealing a car basically”

Robert gave a wry smile, “Well it has been known. I can't see you as a car thief, somehow. No offence”

Patrick gave a small laugh, “I didn't even know! I just took a lift from this lad from my estate. He was driving around with a couple of mates. Not reckless or anything. Just driving”

“My Mum told me to keep away from him. Said he was no good. And he wasn't. But I _liked_ him, you know?” said Patrick, looking up at Robert

Rob nodded.

“And they arrested us and tried to make out I was in his gang and we'd been nicking cars all over. They let me go in the end though. But then they told my Mum and she really hit the roof. Said how ashamed my Dad would have been if he'd been alive. I'd never seen her so angry”

“I was terrified in that police station back then Robert. I've never forgotten it. I'd be no better now."

"I'm not as confident as you”

Robert gave Patrick a supportive pat on his upper arm, “Look, maybe it won't come to anything. Let's not think about it for now, alright?”

But Robert realised he had spoken much too soon when Chas opened the door to the living room from the pub. A tall man in a suit and a long coat walked in with a uniformed policeman behind him

“These _gentlemen_ would like a word with Patrick” she said.

“Alone, if you don't mind”, the suited man said in a hard tone.

Robert got up and walked to the doorway. He looked towards Patrick who was sitting on the sofa. Patrick looked back, but his expression was unreadable.

 

Late 2011 – London, Soho, early one morning

 

Paula stood in front of the tatty wooden door and opened her bag to find her key.

“You're up early” she said at the attractive, blonde man who was now leaning casually against the wall next to her.

Robert flashed the young woman a confident smile, “How do you know I've not been home yet?”

“Tracey warned me about you!” she replied as she unlocked the door

“She was right to”, Rob replied smugly

The young woman smiled back and walked into the hallway

“Is Larry about? Only he's not been returning my calls” said Robert as he followed Paula up the the stairs

“You're better off trying at lunchtime”

“I did, yesterday “ said Rob, pausing at the top of the first flight, “And the day before. If I was a cynical person, I'd say he was avoiding me...”

“No need to take everything _personal_ Suggie” said Alex, walking down the stairs towards them carrying a box stacked with files, “Uncle Larry is avoiding everyone right now”

“Has he done a runner?” asked Robert

“No” Alex replied, “He's just 'aving to concentrate on some more, _legitimate_ , lines of business right now. Which don't include this place”

“I'm glad you're here Paula. Give us your keys love”

Paula handed them over with a scowl, “What about my wages, he owes me six weeks, the saucy git!”

“Never mind” said Alex, “We've all got problems. There's a temping agency near the tube. Now run along. There's a good a girl”

Paula gave Alex a filthy look, turned and marched down the stairs, slamming the door to the street as she left.

Robert grabbed the banister and blocked Alex's way.

“What about _my_ money?” he asked

“Patience Robert!” said Alex, “Uncle Larry's just going on a little holiday. Not inside. Well, not this time anyhow”

“Like I said, he's got plenty of other interests. And if anyone starts asking questions about the ones that ain't legal, he can cover himself”

“And what about me?” said Rob angrily

“You'll be alright. As long as you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut about everything”

Robert thought for a moment, then his lip curled in a half smile as he realised something.

“He gave you some money for me didn't he?”

“No!” said Alex, just a bit too quickly

“Yeah he did. He gave you some money and _you_ helped yourself”

Alex leaned forward, “Well Robert”, he said, “In that case, you better call the police, hadn't ya _mate_ ?”

Rob glared back at him. He let out a deep breath and hit the banister with his hand in frustration.

Alex just shrugged disinterestedly. 

Robert turned around and marched down the stairs, shaking his head as did so.

 

Bristol late 2012 – Patrick and Daniel's flat

 

“Alright mate” said the red headed young man walking quickly down Patrick's stairs to his front door

“Oh. Hello” said Patrick in an unsure voice. He was sure he knew that face.

“It's a bit cold in here” said Patrick, walking into the living room and slipping out of his puffer jacket  
“Who was that just leaving?”

Daniel said nothing.

“Hey, why didn't you answer my calls?” Patrick asked, “I've been ringing you all day and...”

Patrick stopped as he spotted the suitcase next to the kitchen door.

Daniel stood up from the sofa. His jeans and checked shirt looked filthy. Patrick's instinct was to tell him _again_ about keeping the sofa clean, but then he saw the look on his face.

“I've got to tell you something” said Daniel

Patrick suddenly felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He sat down on the sofa in silence as Daniel walked over to the kitchen door.

“You know how it hasn't been working for a while now. Not really....” Daniel began, his head hanging slightly as he spoke

Patrick switched off. Daniel kept talking, but it didn't register. Come on, he told himself. You knew this was going to come. You thought he was out of your league when you met him! He looked up at Daniel's face. That beautiful face that now had guilt written all over it.

“I thought I could fix it but I couldn't....” Daniel went on

Patrick looked away again. Why couldn't it have lasted a bit longer. Just a bit? He rubbed his forehead with his hand nervously. Oh God, he thought. Is there someone else? Is it that guy? The one that just left. He knew he has seen him before. It must have been in the Rainbow Bar. Guys were always hitting on Daniel in there when his back was turned. I knew moving in together wouldn't work. He said I'd been nagging him all the time. Why couldn't I just let him keep those stupid motorcycle magazines!

“But it just no good” said Daniel sitting down on the sofa next to him, “We're gonna have to get a new boiler”

Patrick looked up suddenly. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped straight away. He tried again, “What?” he said eventually

“A new boiler” said Daniel

A wave of relief flooded across Patrick and he sat back into the sofa, feeling very stupid and very glad at the same time.

“You've broken the boiler?”

Daniel nodded, glumly. “That's what I've been telling you” he said

“Who was that guy on the stairs?” Patrick asked

“That was Kevin, you know, Trish from work's husband. He'll sort us out a new one. And he's loaned us a couple of portable heaters, so we won't freeze”

“And what's that suitcase for?” Patrick asked

“What? Oh. They're my motorcycle magazines” Daniel replied, “They're going to go in Mum's attic”

Patrick smiled at Daniel

“It'll cost us the holiday money. The new boiler”

Patrick kept smiling

“Aren't you mad?” asked Daniel confused, “I know you told me to leave it alone. Kevin said the old one was probably on its last legs but...”

Patrick reached over a took Daniel's hand in his “Well at least we aren't”, he said

“I don't get you” said Daniel, frowning slightly.

“It's just a boiler” said Patrick with a sigh as he stood up, “Come on. Let's get you out of those dirty clothes”

“I know 'Keep the sofa clean' “ said Daniel, slightly wearily, as he stood up too

Patrick wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and smiled at him. Daniel smiled back and did the same.

“Well” said Patrick leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. He broke away and looked into Daniel's dark eyes

“That's _one_ reason” he said, leaning in and kissing him again.


	17. Not very believable is it Mr Seaton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes sure Patrick is alright after his interview with the Police, in what turns into a long chat at Adam and Vic's.
> 
> Patrick is convinced they didn't believe a word he told them. But Aaron reassures Robert that Patrick has left him out of it.

Friday 8:10pm The Woolpack bar

 

“You on the mend?” said Finn to Victoria, “Only I saw your nurse friend practically carrying you in earlier”

Victoria sighed in irritation, “I overdid my physio this afternoon. Then I tried walking over here without my stick. Big mistake.”

“You want to be careful” said Finn

“I know. It's just I want to get back to doing everything I used to as soon as possible” Vic replied

“Huh! _Nearly_ everything!” Adam muttered in irritation.

“I was going to come over earlier” said Finn, “Until the cougar warned me off” he added, nodding towards Charity.

“Same again, yeah?” said Aaron

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“What's with the long face?” said Chas as Aaron walked up to the bar

“Nothing” her son replied, fiddling with his engagement ring. Chas just raised an eyebrow and carried on sorting out the drinks.

“Robert got that holiday from _her_ ” said Aaron

“By _her_. You mean Rebecca?” said Chas.

Aaron nodded.

“Look love”, his mother began, “You had a great time didn't you? You and Robert, together. Just forget about that daft cow. There's more important things aren't there?”.

Then the two policemen walked in.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Aaron cornered Robert as he walked from the backroom

“You've seen who's here then” said Aaron, angrily

“Look, I've spoken to Patrick. He doesn't know anything. He won't get into any trouble” said Rob

“Oh yeah, because innocent people _never_ get stitched up do they?”

“He'll be fine” Robert insisted

“Oh come on!” said Aaron, “This is Patrick right? Give 'em half and hour he'll be saying he was Jack the Ripper!”

Rob said nothing

“Why were you so keen to talk him then? If you think there's nothing to worry about”

“I was just.....making sure” 

“Making sure about what?” Aaron pushed

“Making sure he didn't mention me! Ok. Are you happy now?” Robert shot back

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Friday 9:15pm, Victoria and Adam's Home

 

“Is he alright?” said Aaron, following Adam into the living room

“He's gone for a lie down” said Vic, who was perched on the sofa, “He hasn't said much”

“I'm just doing us all a hot drink. You want one mate?” Adam asked.

Aaron nodded

“He loves his hot chocolate. _My_ Patrick”, said Adam, giving his wife a cheeky grin as he headed into the kitchen.

 

\- - - - - - -

Aaron climbed up the stairs to the spare room and poked his head around the door which was slightly ajar. Patrick was in the corner. He had changed into some pyjama bottoms and was pulling a t-shirt over his head. But his top was bare time enough for Aaron to see the long, wide scar running painfully along his lower back. He gave a light knock on the door. 

“Hey, you alright mate?” he asked

Patrick jumped at the sound of Aaron's voice, “I didn't even hear you come up” he replied turning around to face his friend.

“I was just going to have a lie down” 

“Shall I go? I wanted to check you were ok” said Aaron

“No. Its fine” said Patrick, flopping tiredly onto the single bed and sitting up against the pillows.

Aaron perched on to the end of the bed as Adam bounded noisily up the stairs.

“Here we go boys” he said with a smile as he walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

He handed one to Patrick who gave him a smile of thanks.

“And hey!” Adam added as he handed the other mug to Aaron, “This isn't a sleepover. I don't want you two up all night talking about lads!”

“Very funny” said Aaron as Adam walked out, still smiling.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

Patrick continued......

“And then he showed me another picture and said _that_ guy hadn't just done a runner, like the others had. He'd been arrested by the Italian Police with some of the stuff still on him. So I said I didn't know him either. Which I didn't . And that seemed to make him even more angry”

“He didn't actually call me a liar. Not that exact word. Just the same sort of thing, 'Not very believable is it Mr Seaton?' “

Patrick stopped, “Oh, I didn't say sorry to your Mum” he added, “I meant to when I left the pub. I mean, it can't be nice the police coming into your home and...”

“Hey, don't worry about it” said Aaron, half smiling, “It's not the first time” he added and gave Patrick a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“My Mum went ballistic” said Patrick quietly, “I can still remember it. She told me there was no way I was going to end up like the rest of the lads on our estate”. 

He seemed to almost drift off for a moment and then snapped back into the present day.

“So he said they'd pass all my information, or lack of it, onto their Southern colleagues and I might hear from them again”

“I....I don't think that true though. I think he was just fuming because I was no help”.

Patrick fell silent.

“I bet you wish you'd never come to Emmerdale sometimes” said Aaron

“My run of bad luck started long before I came here. Anyway, it's not all been all terrible”

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

“I mean” said Aaron “Why did he have to get it off _her_! I know she's your mate but..”. 

Aaron shook his head. 

“Would you have gone, if Robert had told you straight off?” Patrick asked

“I dunno” replied Aaron

“It's a bit insensitive, I suppose. Getting a present for you off his ex. But that's the thing. It was a present for _you_. I bet when you look back you'll just remember the holiday. The good stuff.”

Patrick looked sadly over at the picture of Daniel on the nightstand. “That's all you can do sometimes isn't it? Remember the good stuff”

Aaron reached over and gave Patrick's hand a quick squeeze

“I'll get us another brew, yeah?” he said.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

“Can we do something on Sunday? Just me you and Robert?” asked Patrick

“What were you thinking of” Aaron replied

“They're showing Inception at the Hotton Film Club in the afternoon”, said Patrick as he picked up his phone and started scrolling. “You don't have to be a member, the tickets are a bit more expensive that's all”

“Daniel wanted to see it but we never seemed to get round to it. He loved Leonardo DiCaprio. I could never see why. I always thought he looked a bit feminine. You know a bit too _smooth_. And all that floppy hair” said Patrick unconsciously pushing his dark fringe to one side with his hand.

Aaron looked over at Patrick's own very smooth face and smiled to himself. 

“It's a science fiction thriller” Patrick said

“Robert will probably like it then” said Aaron

“It's supposed to be _really_ difficult to follow”

“He'll _definitely_ like it then”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Friday 11:15pm, The Woolpack living room

 

Robert looked up from the sofa as he heard the front door shut. He clicked the sound of the television off.

“Everything alright?” he said as Aaron slumped down next to him

“Yeah” said Aaron, folding his arms, “He told them he answered an advert online on a job-site”

Rob let out a small sigh of relief

“They didn't believe him. Oh, and I _think_ we know why they were interested in Patrick”

Robert turned to look at his partner

“Your mate...”

“Larry. I told you, he's not a mate....”

“Anyway, Larry. He took on _five_ new people on the day before they sailed. Three of them got off at Gibraltar and never came back. The fourth got arrested in Italy with a load a drugs.

“And number five?” said Robert, “Let me guess, Patrick?”

Aaron just nodded.

“He said he told them he never even met any of the others and he never left the ship. They didn't believe that either”

“They're just fishing it sounds like. They won't have anything to connect it to Patrick”

“Or to you” mumbled Aaron

“I wasn't trying to cause Patrick grief, Aaron. I didn't know Larry was going to go all _Breaking Bad_ in his old age!”

“I was trying to help the guy!” said Rob angry. “I was” he added quietly.

Rob leaned forward on the sofa with his arms folded. Aaron sighed and began to smooth Rob's lower back.

“I bet that's why they pulled his contract. Just to cover themselves.”

“I blamed myself Aaron” said Robert, “I blamed myself for Patrick losing his job at home farm. You said at the time Chrissie wouldn't have been such a cow if he hadn't made friends with us”

“Then when I find out about Daniel, I just wanted to give him a break. You know. Be a mate. Cause I know how'd I'd feel if......”

“I know” said Aaron, leaning forward and putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and holding him tight for a moment.

“I think you're right” he added, “About the police. Just fishing”

“Was he alright, Patrick?” Rob asked

“I think he'll be ok. Adam had him tucked up in bed with a hot chocolate”

“Did he?” asked Robert

“It's Adam's big brother vibe coming through” said Aaron, “Least, I think it is”

“Do you want to go to the Hotton Cinema Club on Sunday afternoon?” he added, “Patrick wants to see Inception”

“Yeah” said Robert with a grin, “It's a science fiction thriller and it's supposed to be _really_ difficult to follow......”

Aaron smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Bad is an American crime drama TV series about a terminally ill chemistry teacher who turns to a life of crime selling drugs to secure his family's future before he dies.
> 
> Inception is a 2010 science fiction heist thriller film starring Leonardo DiCaprio. When DiCaprio was slim and floppy haired (think Titantic [1997]), he reminded Daniel of someone not a million miles away. Not that he ever said it out loud.


	18. Not even a bronze medal is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Whites out of the way, Robert grabs the chance to visit Patrick while he's working at home farm. Well somebody has to sit through his hundreds of holiday photos!

Saturday 9:30am Adam & Victoria's house

 

How does he do it? Patrick thought as he busied himself in the kitchen putting together a breakfast tray for Adam and Vic.

Adam had just stumbled into the living room in a crumpled t-shirt and a pair of checked boxer shorts, the loose kind that Vic now insisted he wore. He'd collapsed straight away onto the chair by the dining table and let out a yawn he had obviously copied from one of the cast of the Lion King. But he still looked gorgeous. Even as he scratched his chest and flicked idly through yesterday's paper. 'It takes me half an hour in the morning to look even half decent!', Patrick thought. But look at him. Looking like that with zero effort. Just like Danny could, he added ruefully.

“Morning” Adam mumbled as Patrick put the tray down on the table in front of him, “What's this?” he asked, yawning again.

“Breakfast in bed. For the pair of you” said Patrick, “Go on. Take it upstairs and give your wife a treat”

“Hah!” said Adam with a big smile, “She won't let me” he added as Patrick headed into the kitchen

“You and Aaron were talking late late night” said Adam

“We started going through the Gay Times list of the one hundred sexiest men” said Patrick, standing in the doorway with a mug of tea in his hand.

“Oh yeah? Where was I?” said Adam with a huge cheeky grin

“I don't know” said Patrick smiling back, “We only did the bottom fifty”

“Anyway” I better go, said Patrick, draining his tea

“Where you off to?” asked Adam

“I'm clearing out some room at Home Farm. For Mr White's cousin who's coming to stay for a bit”

“Thought you'd have had enough of that lot” said Adam picking up the tray as Patrick headed to the hall.

“It's just for today and anyway, Chrissie's going away for the weekend. Mr White said the magic words too. 'I'll pay you' ” said Patrick as he got to the door and slipped on his puffer jacket.

“Thanks for this” said Adam, indicating the tray as he got to the foot of the stairs

“Don't worry” said Patrick quietly, “Vic won't be able to resist you for long”

Adam grinned and headed up the stairs

I know I wouldn't, thought Patrick, admiring the view. 

 

Saturday 9:30am, The Woolpack backroom

 

Robert was up and dressed and sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open.

Aaron stumbled into the room and flopped into a chair opposite his partner, wearing a sweatshirt and track suit bottoms that looked like they'd just been rescued from the laundry basket, as indeed they had.

Aaron let out a jaw-breaking yawn.

“Thanks for that”, said Robert looking up from his computer, “I always wanted to know if you still had your tonsils”

“What?” said Aaron

“Never mind” Rob replied

“Is the kettle on?” said Aaron idly

“No. Please. Let me” said Robert getting up and walking over to the worktop

“What you doing?” said Aaron, turning Rob's laptop around

“I'm going through the holiday pictures from my digital camera. I'm going to show them to Patrick later”

“Why? What's he ever done to you?” Aaron teased

“There's some great pictures there, Aaron” said Robert, “You even look good in some of them. Hard to believe I know, you sitting there now looking like a scruffbag”

Aaron looked down at his messy clothes and folded his arms, “Not my fault I can't get in the bathroom, you were hogging it for over an hour”

“Excuse me, Liv went in first” said Rob

“Yeah, but you were in there _much_ longer than her, as usual”

“Aaron” Robert explained, crouching down so his face was level with his boyfriend's, “You can't hurry _perfection_ ”

“Perfection?” said Aaron, raising an eyebrow, “That right?” he added with a grin

Robert just smiled and kissed Aaron on the lips.

 

Saturday 10:30 Home Farm, a small downstairs room

 

“I don't remember this place from last time I was here” said Patrick confused, looking around the ground floor room that was full of junk

“How do you get to the kitchen from here?” he asked

“Oh, it's sort of, that way “ said Laurence, waving an unsure arm as he headed to the French windows.

“And you can get into the grounds through here of course” he said unlocking the door. “At least you could if this damn door wasn't stuck fast!” he went on as he struggled to open it. 

“It's no good. It's jammed solid!” he said in exasperation.

Patrick walked over, pulled the handle down and pushed lightly on the door which swung open easily

“You must have loosened it” he said as Chrissie walked into the room

“Either that” said Laurence, “Or you're stronger than you look” he added with a smile.

Chrissie pulled a sour face at this exchange.

“Anyway” said Laurence briskly, “Sam will help you clear away the rubbish Most of this will have to go”

“I think you're right” said Patrick, “You could hide a dead body under this lot”

“I wish it was yours” Chrissie muttered

“And he'll help you bring that bed down as well”

“My God” said Chrissie, “There's a rat in here!” she exclaimed as a small rodent darted out into the garden.

“Hmmm. Best mention that to Sam too” said Laurence

 

Saturday 10:45 am Home Farm, the kitchen

 

“Hello. Heard you were back” said Sam, ambling into the kitchen, “Is someone poorly?”

“There's an old lady coming to stay” Patrick explained, as he rooted around in the cupboard under the sink “So we're going to clear a room for her downstairs. I just need you to help me move some things”

“Oh, it might have rats in it” he added as he took out a large bottle of anti-septic cleaner

“Get some poison!” said Chrissie as she put her bag down onto the counter, looking coldly at Patrick

“Or I could root em out” said Sam, “Just needs a dog. A vicious one mind”

Patrick looked across at Chrissie with a smile, but said nothing.

“Are you ready?” said Rebecca to her sister as she walked into the room

“What? For an _eight_ hour drive with you? I can hardly wait!” Chrissie replied as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Rebecca gave a small wave accompanied by a pained smile as she followed her out

“Cup of tea before we start?” said Patrick, turning to Sam

“Oh. They don't like me getting cosy” Sam replied

“Well, Mr White's gone out for the day” said Patrick, “So right now, I'm in charge” he added, clicking on the kettle. “Let's enjoy it, while it lasts”

 

Saturday 12:30 am, Home Farm, a small downstairs room

 

Robert's name flashed up on the screen of Patrick's phone.

“Hi.” said Rob “You still at home farm? Vic said you were working today”

“Yes” said Patrick, “I'm clearing a room out”

“Chrissie watching you like a hawk I suppose?”

“No. She's on her way to Scotland. It's just me here today” said Patrick walking over to the French window and staring out . “It's like a morgue. Even more than usual I mean”

“You had lunch?” asked Robert

“No”

“I'll grab something at David's and come over. Liv's dragged Aaron off to Hotton and I could do with getting out for a bit”

 

Saturday 13:00pm Home Farm, the kitchen

 

“And that's Aaron in front of the museum”, said Robert showing Patrick his i-pad as they sat at the table.

“Doesn't smile a lot on holiday, does he?” said Patrick, “He's a bit menacing in that one. Not an easy look to pull off in a bobblehat”

“I don't remember that room you're tidying from when I was here” said Rob

“I keep forgetting this was your home” said Patrick, “I can never work out the layout. You just open a door and there's a bathroom or a bedroom someone's forgotten about”

Robert nodded and munched on his sandwich for a bit

“Look, Patrick, about what you said to the police yesterday...” he started

“It's alright” said Patrick, but his face made it clear to Rob that it was anything but. He decided to change the subject.

“So. Do you think you're going to be working here again?” Robert asked

“No. They'll get me to settle Cousin Ursula in then Chrissie will get rid of me. I think I'm her least favourite person sometimes” Patrick replied.

“Well after me for a start!” said Rob with a smile, “And Aaron of course”

Patrick nodded, “And Rebecca. Oh and Ronnie. He was telling me when I was here the other night that she thinks her Dad is too good for him”

“See, that only makes you fifth” said Robert

“Fifth?” said Patrick, “Not even a bronze medal is it?”

 

“Madam's driving up to Scotland with Rebecca now. Eight hours together in a car. There _and_ back” said Patrick

“Sounds like the worst buddy film ever” said Rob, “Hardly _Thelma and Louise_ is it?”

“Eight hours in a car with Chrissie? I can't think of anything worse” said Patrick

“Try eight hours in bed!” Robert replied with a smile

“I don't know what you saw in her” he said 

“Oh come on. She was loaded. One day all this will be hers” said Rob

“What, the kitchen?” said Patrick

“No!” Robert laughed “All of it!”

“She's welcome to it. I mean. None of them are happy here They're just miserable in comfort” Patrick replied, before munching on his own sandwich.

“I think Bex was happier back in Bristol, all those years ago. And she was in a _tiny_ room. Barely enough space to swing a rugby player. And God knows she tried”

 

Bristol- Late 2013, Patrick and Daniel's flat – the middle of the night

 

Patrick opened the bedroom door quietly and tried to sneak over to the bed without waking up Daniel

“Come back to bed” his boyfriend mumbled , his face half buried in his pillow, “It's freezing”

“I was just checking Bex was alright”, said Patrick quietly, as he slid into bed next to his partner, “She was really knocking it back in that club”he added, curling up on one side so Daniel could wrap himself around him

“Hmmm” said Daniel as his arm snaked around Patrick's middle

“Nice to see her after all this time” said Patrick

“Yeah” replied Daniel, “When's she leaving?”

“Don't be mean” said Patrick with a smile, brushing his hand gently up and down Daniel's forearm, “She's off tomorrow afternoon. On her way to Cardiff. Business she said”

“Rugby player more like” said Daniel sleepily, giving Patrick a gentle squeeze

“She's moved on she says. She wants brains now, not muscle” said Patrick

“She wants shooting” said Daniel

“Daniel!” said Patrick, but his boyfriend just laughed quietly

Patrick rolled right over so he could stare into Daniel's sleepy face

“I don't know what I see in you sometimes” Patrick said

Daniel just smiled, “Yeah you do” he said, leaning just a little forward and pushing his lips against Patrick's

Patrick let out a small breath as Daniel broke away

“Yeah, I do” he said as Daniel leaned forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thelma and Louise is a 1991 American road film starring Susan Sarandon and Geena Davis.


	19. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet Sunday morning, everyone takes their time getting up. Except Patrick, who seems distracted.
> 
> At Cousin Ursula's, Rebecca pushes her sister over her objections about her friend coming back to Home Farm.

Sunday 7:00am, Adam & Victoria's House, Emmerdale

 

Victoria sat up in bed as she heard her front door closing quietly downstairs.

“Mmm. Hey, what is it babe?” said Adam, easing himself up off the mattress.

“Thought I heard the front door go” said Vic

Adam slumped back down and rolled over onto his side to face his wife. “It'll be Patrick going out for a walk or something”

“It's a bit early” said Victoria flopping back down on her pillow, “Do you think he's alright?”

Adam draped his arm around Vic's middle and snuggled up against her

“He'll be fine. He's a big lad” said Adam, “Talking of big lads....” he started, moving a bit closer

“Go back to sleep” said Vic, “You've a one track mind you!”

Adam just gave a contented smile and squeezed Victoria a bit tighter around the waist, before closing his eyes.

 

Sunday 10:00am, David's shop, Emmerdale

 

“I'm nearly done” said Patrick, holding David's right hand gently 

“Good” said David, “I didn't fancy heading down to A&E”

“Oh, it should be quiet on a Sunday morning” said Patrick, “But don't worry. I can easily manage some splinters” he added, handling a pair of tweezers carefully

“Flaming wine case” muttered David

“You” said Patrick as he plucked out another sliver of wood, “Have very nice skin”

“Uh. Thank you” said David uncertainly

“Oh. I'm sorry” said Patrick, slightly embarrassed, “I didn't mean to say that out loud”

Emma and Finn walked up to the counter. 

“Is anyone serving here?” Emma said , annoyed, as she put a bottle of milk down

“Won't be a minute” replied David, “Tracey!” he called over his shoulder

“I hope those have been sterilised” said Emma. Finn rolled his eyes and wandered over to the fridge to find anything else he could be looking at right now.

“Yes. I do know what I'm doing thank, you. I am trained” replied Patrick

“Yeah. He's trained” said David

“So am I” said Emma, “I'm a health care professional. And I'm sure I have a lot more experience than you” she said towards Patrick

Patrick looked Emma up and down, “Well that's obvious” he retorted.

“Tracey!” David called again

“All done. You're very brave” said Patrick with a smile and put the tweezers down. He then rubbed David's hand with a cloth.

“That should be anti-septic” said Emma

“It is thank you Matron” replied Patrick, picking up his shopping bag from the floor

“A pound please” David said to Emma.

Patrick paused next to Finn as he headed for the door and looked back towards David at the counter

“Well I would if you wouldn't” he said with a smile before leaving.

“Nice one Mum” said Finn as his mother walked up to him, “Alienating the only single gay man under sixty in a ten male radius”

“You can do better than him” Emma replied

 

Sunday 10:00am The Woolpack living room

 

Robert sat at the kitchen table, happily reading the Sunday paper and sipping his coffee. Just now, sitting all alone, was blissful. Just to enjoy the unusual quiet, while Aaron was out on his run.

A silence which lasted all of another sixty second as Charity stumbled into the living room in her dressing gown, her eyes barely open and her hair looking as if she'd been sleeping with her head pressed against the carpet.

Robert shook his head as she poured out a coffee and then collapsed into the chair opposite him.

“Hey!” she said, “Do you have to read that newspaper so flaming loudly!” she added as she massaged the side of her head.

“Good night was it?” Rob asked, his lips curling into a half smile

Charity stared across at the living room table and the four wines bottles on it

“Did we get through all that?” she said

“No, just most of it” replied Robert, “The pair of you made enough noise an' all”

“Really?” said Charity, raising an eyebrow with some effort “ _You_ want to talk about being noisy last night?”

Rob bristled slightly, “Don't worry. We'll be in our own place soon enough. Then you'll have to get your kicks another way”

Charity smiled painfully, “Talking of getting kicks, when's that nurse friend of yours coming around?”

Rob smirked as the front door opened and closed, “That'll be him now. Invited him over for breakfast, actually”

“You haven't!” said Charity, standing up quickly and wincing as her headache caught up with her.

“Oh, very funny!” she added as Aaron walked into the room in his running gear, his hair sweated down over his forehead.

Charity grabbed her coffee and walked back out of the room.

“What's up with her?” asked Aaron as he poured himself a glass of water.

“Told her Patrick was coming over, “Don't think she was 100% ready for a gentleman caller”

“I thought I saw him, when I was out” said Aaron, draining his glass, “Up by one of the barns. Gave him a shout but he'd gone once I caught up”

“Might have wanted some space “ said Robert, “That's a small house, Aaron. Probably doesn't want Vic and Adam getting on top of him”

“Ha!” said Aaron with a smile, “I don't think he'd mind. Not if it was Adam”

“Maybe he wanted to avoid you then” said Robert, smiling, “Not everyone finds you fascinating”

“Not like you do, eh?” said Aaron, reaching over and messing up Rob's quiff

“I'm gonna grab a shower” he added, as he headed for the door

“That an invite?” asked Rob

“You wish!” said Aaron with a smile as he left the room.

 

Sunday 10:15am Victoria and Adam's home

 

Victoria was stretched out on the sofa with a magazine when the front door opened

“Hiya” she said, as Patrick walked in, “You were up and about early”

“Hello. I felt like a walk” Patrick replied as he took his shopping into the kitchen.

“I'll just put the kettle on” he called into the living room

“Don't do one for Adam. He's off out in a bit” said Victoria

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Where did you get to?” Vic asked as Patrick handed her a mug and sat next to her on the sofa

“I'm not sure” said Patrick, “It's all fields to me”

“Oh I did go in the shop on the way back” he said, “That friend of yours was in. The pasty one with the glasses. What's his name again? Flipper?”

“You mean Finn!” said Vic

“Morning” said Adam leaning casually in the doorway, his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket

“He had this bossy woman with him” Patrick went on. “She was very critical of my first aid”

“That'll be his Mum” said Victoria

“You're not short of hatchet-faced women round here are you?” said Patrick, “What with that porn pusher down at the scrapyard”

“You what?” said Vic, puzzled.

Patrick looked over Vic shoulder at Adam's face, which now had a look of panic spread right across it.

“That _pen-pusher_ down at the scrapyard” Patrick said quickly, “The one that works on the haulage side”

“Oh you mean Nicola” said Vic.

“They should get together with Chrissie” said Patrick, “Join her coven”

“Right” said Adam, “I'm off to me Mum's. See ya at dinner”

“He's off to the farm for a bit” said Vic as the front door shut behind her husband, “He can work off some of his excess energy hopefully!” she added with a smile.

 

Sunday 10:15am, a cottage somewhere North of Aberdeen

 

Rebecca handed her sister a mug of tea and sat down in a overstuffed chair, pulling her coat around her as she did so.

“I never thought I'd envy that awful coat” muttered Chrissie, “Why is it so cold in here?”

“You know she hates putting on the heating” said Rebecca

“It's not as if she can't afford it” said Chrissie.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

“I haven't changed my mind” said Chrissie

“What about?” Rebecca sighed

“Your friend. I'm not having him under my roof, no matter what Dad says”

“He doesn't have to be under _our_ roof. He doesn't have to live with us!” Rebecca tried

“He can settle Cousin Ursula in. Then we're getting a _proper_ nurse”

“He is a proper nurse. What's your real objection Chrissie?”

Chrissie stood up and walked over the window. She folded her arms and turned back at her sister, glaring.

“I'll tell you what” she started, “Oh, if he was just your friend, I could put up with that. Ever if he is completely irritating”

“Go on” her sister prodded

“But you had to introduce him to _them_ didn't you?” she said “Robert and Aaron “ she added bitterly

“Well” she said walking back to Rebecca, “I can't get rid of you. And I can't get rid of Robert and Aaron. But I can _definitely_ get rid of Patrick!”

She fell silent as the door opened and Cousin Ursula walked in. She looked over at the two sisters, her expression as cold as the room.


	20. It's just another day isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is determined that Charity is not going to come along to see Inception at Hotton Film Club with Aaron and Patrick.
> 
> Something is obviously bothering Patrick. Aaron tries to be a good mate when he discovers that today is an unhappy anniversary and that Daniel is very much on Patrick's mind.

Late Sunday afternoon, the Woolpack

 

Robert turned his laptop round on the kitchen table, to show his partner sat opposite him.

“I thought we could eat at this place in Hotton after” he said “It's got great reviews”

“It's just a burger bar” said Aaron with a frown as he read the screen

“No. It's....” started Rob

“A burger bar, where they charge you ten quid for everything” Aaron continued

“It's quality Aaron. Quality” Robert replied

“You talking about me again?” said Charity as she headed for the kitchen

“Hardly!” said Rob

“Where you going anyway?” asked Charity

“Cinema club in Hotton, with Patrick” Aaron answered

“Just you pair? Room for me then” said Charity

“No way” replied Robert

“Your friend might enjoy some more company” said Charity

“What? Two hours in the dark trying to stop you from grabbing his popcorn. I don't think so!” said Rob

“You sure about that?” asked Charity with a grin

“Listen” said Robert, “I'm looking forward to watching a film with someone intelligent who _actually_ likes cinema. For a change! OK?”

Charity shrugged and headed to the bar.

Aaron gave Robert a hard, uncomfortable stare.

“Sorry” mumbled Rob, busying himself on his laptop.

 

Late Sunday afternoon, outside Victoria and Adam's home

 

“I don't think I'm cut out for rural life” Patrick said to Aaron as they walked over to Robert's car

“Why's that?” asked Aaron

“I managed to convince myself this morning that a squirrel was following me. Can't be a good sign”

Aaron just smiled 

“Then, there's all this space. It just makes you think and.....” Patrick stopped suddenly and frowned

He looked as if he was miles away.

“Before I forget” said Aaron, “You have to sit in the front on the way back”

“Oh. Why?”

“Cause Rob's driving and he's gonna want to _talk_ about this film after”

“I might not have anything to say” said Patrick

Aaron leaned towards his friend as Robert came out of the Woolpack door, “That's alright” he said quietly, “That won't stop him” he added with a grin.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Aaron, it was _definitely_ offside!” said Rob, exasperated

“Come on then _Gary Linekar_ tell us what offside even means!”

“Well...” Robert started, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead

“Hah!” said Aaron, “Do you like football Patrick?” he said over his shoulder

“No, not really” replied Patrick from the back of the car.

He paused for a minute.

“I like footballers though” he added.

 

Sunday evening, Hotton 

 

Aaron and Patrick stepped out of the burger bar and into the cold night.

“Did _you_ understand the ending?” Aaron asked

“I thought so. At least I did until Robert started explaining it. I didn't spot half of what he did” said Patrick. “I...I don't think I was concentrating” he said quietly

“You alright mate?” said Aaron.

Patrick looked as if he was about to speak, but Robert chose that moment to walk briskly out of the restaurant with a smile on his face

“I got the manager to accept that voucher!” he said proudly

“It was for two quid Robert” said Aaron shaking his head

“It's the principle, Aaron” Rob replied, “Anyway, let's get home” he added as he headed to the car

 

Late Sunday evening, outside the Woolpack

 

One thing Patrick could do was talk. Aaron had noticed that easily. And if you put him and Rob together there was usually no stopping the pair of them. Especially if Robert was in one of his 'right, I'll tell you what _I_ think' moods. And Rob was definitely in one of those as they drove back to Emmerdale. But the conversation was more of a one man show this time; Robert's blow-by-blow review of Inception with Patrick as the appreciative audience.

 

“Good luck tomorrow by the way” said Rob as he locked his car door

“Oh, thanks” said Patrick, still distracted

“Come over and tell us how you get on with the dreaded Ursula” Robert added

Patrick nodded and headed over to Adam and Victoria's. Aaron paused, uncertain if he should follow him.

 

Late Sunday evening Victoria and Adam's home, living room

 

Adam walked into the living room, wearing a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, rubbing his curly hair with a towel.

“You were in that bathroom long enough” said Vic as she sat on the sofa, putting her magazine down on her lap, “I wondered what you were doing in there”

Adam flushed ever so slightly, “I was just having a bath” he replied quickly, relieved when the front door opened and Patrick walked into the room.

“Hiya” said Adam, “Your phone's been ringing a few times” he added

“Oh, thanks” said Patrick, walking straight out again and heading for the stairs

“Aw” said Vic to her husband, “He's been really down today. He said anything to ya?”

Adam shook his head. “You want a brew?” he asked his wife as the front door opened again and Aaron walked in.

 

Late Sunday evening Victoria and Adam's home, spare room

 

“Hello, it's not too late is it?”, Patrick said into his phone, “I knew you wouldn't forget Prish. No, I didn't have it with me. Left it here on charge”

“I went to the cinema with the boys” Patrick said, “Inception. Daniel would have liked it, just because it was _Leo_ ”

Aaron reached the top of the stairs with a mug in each hand. He was about to knock on the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar, but stopped when he heard his friend talking inside.

“I still feel bad though” he went on, “If I'd been home I would have gone to the cemetery today, but I'm working here. Well at least for this week!”

“No, I'm over the road. It's Robert's sister's and her husband. He's Aaron's best mate. They're a lovely couple. Really into each other. Just like the boys”.

“Look, I'll let you know where I'll be later in the week. I'd better go. Thanks again Prish”.

Patrick stopped the call and wiped at his eyes.

“I just came over for a brew” Aaron said with false cheeriness as he walked into the bedroom, “Adam thought you'd want one”

Patrick turned around. He seemed smaller to Aaron, just sitting there. As if he'd folded in on himself. Aaron handed him a mug and sat on the end of the bed.

“That was my best friend Prisha”, said Patrick, “She call because it was a year ago. A year ago today I mean....” he started, but couldn't go on.

“Hey, come on mate” said Aaron, putting his mug down and putting his arm around Patrick's shoulders gently, “Why didn't you tell us, eh?” he added quietly

“It's just another day, isn't it?” sniffed Patrick, “And I got through all the other ones on my own. Danny's birthday. I mean, what would have been. And Mine. And Christmas....”

“I know what it's like” said Aaron, “And you have got through today, haven't ya? “

“I...I feel like a fraud” said Patrick

“Why?” said Aaron, surprised

“Because I've worked for people who've lost their partners. And I've said all the things you're supposed to about remembering the good times and life going on and I don't believe a word of it now. Why's it still hurt _so much_ ?”

“Cause you loved him mate” said Aaron, squeezing Patrick's shoulder, “And it will get better. I promise”

 

The Woolpack living room

 

Robert was making himself a drink in the kitchen when Aaron walked in the living room.

“Is he alright?” he asked as his partner walked over to him.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Rob and nuzzled his head into the side of his neck as his boyfriend hugged him back

“He will be” said Aaron, holding tight onto his partner.

 

Bristol 2012, a Friday night – Patrick & Daniel's Flat

 

“Leave that” said Daniel, running his fingers through his dark curly hair, “Let's watch this DVD”

Patrick picked up the pizza boxes from the floor, “No. I'll put these in the kitchen first. I don't want my living room looking like a pigsty”

“It's _our_ living room” said Daniel, sulkily folding his arms as his boyfriend returned and sat down on the sofa next to him

“Sorry, _our_ living room” said Patrick

“Good lad” said Daniel with a smile

“Why do we have to watch this though?” Patrick asked as he picked up the DVD case.

“We agreed. _You_ decided Friday night is movie night, so I get to pick the first movie” said Daniel

“Yes, but Shakespeare? Don't you think you'll find it a bit...” Patrick started, but stopped himself

“A bit what?” asked Daniel

“A bit, uh, wordy ?” Patrick managed

“It's Romeo and Juliet, Patrick. Trish in worked loaned it to me. She said it was great. She loves Leo!”

“Not as much as you do” Patrick muttered to himself

“Hey. Behave!” said Daniel, slapping Patrick on the thigh of his chinos, a big grin on his face.

Patrick pressed the remote. 'This is going to be a long two hours' he thought to himself.

But it wasn't. It was soon clear that, for all of Leo's skinny, floppy haired charm that this was not Daniel's sort of movie.

But it didn't matter. About fifteen minutes in Daniel had taken his arm from around Patrick's shoulders and instead started to gently rub his fingers against the back of his boyfriend's head and neck. Then he seemed to lose interest in the film altogether, leaning over and kissing Patrick first on his cheek, then softly on the side of his neck.

Daniel pulled back slightly, staring into his boyfriend's eyes, a warm happy smile on his lips.

“I know how _this_ ends” said Patrick softly, clicking the television off with the remote.

Daniel took Patrick's hand in his as he eased himself up off the sofa. His partner stood up too and Daniel led him over to the bedroom, all the time that warm happy smile lighting up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary Lineker is a sports commentator and former England footballer.
> 
> Leonardo DiCaprio starred in the 1996 movie adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. Daniel and Patrick saw a bit of the DVD one night.


	21. This fancy new life of yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wants to be close to Robert after Patrick opens up to him about his grief. 
> 
> The gang meet up in the pub on Monday night and everyone seems in a good mood.
> 
> But a couple of hundred miles South, an unwelcome guest is planning to pay a surprise visit.

Sunday night - The Woolpack 

 

Robert was sitting up in bed, reading his latest Stephen King book when Aaron walked into their bedroom in a tatty t-shirt and boxers.

“Do you _have_ to read?” he complained, as he walked over to his side of the bed

“This is taking me forever, Aaron. Look at it. It's nine hundred odd pages.” Rob replied, “It's not a book, it's an offensive weapon”

Aaron slipped under the duvet.

“Why do you ask anyway?” said Robert, turning to his partner with a smile playing around his lips, “Did you have something else in mind?”

“Yeah” said Aaron, “Sleep! I'm shattered”

Rob could see it was more than that and put down his hefty hardback. 

“Me too” said Robert, even though it wasn't true. He clicked off his bedside lamp and lay down. As soon as he did Aaron curled himself around him, pressing his head down on his partner's chest.

Rob wound his arm around Aaron.

“That drive from Hotton was exhausting” said Robert, “I could hardly get a word in with Patrick” he joked

“Yeah, you're too shy, that's always been your problem” mumbled Aaron as he moved slightly to make himself more comfortable.

They lay there silently for a moment, Rob gently stroking the side of Aaron's head with his fingertips.

“Robert” said Aaron, quietly

“Yeah?” Rob replied softly

“Don't go anywhere” Aaron whispered

Robert hugged Aaron a bit more tightly as they slowly drifted asleep.

 

Monday 6:30pm Home Farm

 

“I'm sure there's one in here somewhere” said Patrick, kneeling on the kitchen floor as he rummaged around in a cupboard.

“Why does she want a teapot?” asked Rebecca, swirling her wine around the bottom of her glass

“That's how she wants her tea made. You know. The old fashioned way” Patrick explained. 

“Not everyone's a modern trendsetter like you are are” he said. “Well, like you _were_ “ he added sarcastically as he looked Rebecca up and down.

“Thank you Patrick” Rebecca replied

“Found it” her friend said as he stood up and put a silver teapot onto a tray. He turned to click on the kettle.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

“Anyway, I don't care what Dad says” said Rebecca, “If she's not happy here _he_ can drive her back to Scotland himself”

“Well she seems to like her room” said Patrick, filling up the teapot with boiling water

“Dad was pleased too” said Rebecca, “He said you'd done a good job”

“And Sam told me the house is vermin free now” said Patrick

“But he may have spoken too soon” he added as Chrissie walked into the kitchen.

Chrissie ignored him and sat down at the table, pouring herself a large glass of wine.

Patrick picked up his tray and headed through the kitchen arch.

'Where the hell is her room again? This is a madhouse!' he thought as he wandered away.

 

“Well, so far so good” Rebecca said to her sister.

“It won't last” Chrissie replied, “He'll mess it up. He always does”

She fixed her sister with a cold look. “But what can you expect? From one of _your_ friends” she said.

Rebecca scowled at her. “Why don't I leave you here with yours?” she shot back, sliding the wine bottle across the table to Chrissie before storming out of the kitchen.

 

Monday 8:30pm, The Woolpack bar

 

Aaron walked over to the far table, a beer in each hand.

“Well you seem happier” he said handing a pint over to Adam, who was sitting with a big cheeky grin spread over his face.

“Do I?” his friend replied 

“Yeah. You've been a miserable git all day” said Aaron as he sat down.

“What can I say?” said Adam, “Vic's feeling a lot better” he added taking a large gulp from his pint

“Pleased to hear it” said Aaron, confused

“No man” Adam laughed

He leaned forward and lowered his voice, “She's feeling a _lot_ better. Yeah? “

“Er, ok” said Aaron as the penny dropped, “That's all I want to know, thank you”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“What are you two talking about?” Victoria asked, as she sat down next to her beaming husband, resting her stick against her chair.

“Football” said Adam quickly

“Scrap” said Aaron at the same time

Vic looked confused.

“Yeah, I was saying how the manager.........ought to be scrapped” Aaron said, unconvincingly.

Fortunately, Patrick arrived at just that moment.

“How did it go?” asked Aaron as Patrick took off his puffer jacket, revealing his dark blue nurse's uniform underneath.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Sorry about my Mum yesterday”, said Finn, “She was just being. Well just being herself really”

“Don't worry about it Gill” said Patrick

“It's _Finn_ ” said Finn

“Course it is. Sorry” said Patrick

\- - - - - - - -

 

A cheer went through the bar as the lights cut out. A minute later they all came on again

“The street lights went out an' all that time!” said Chastity marching into the bar from the back room

“Where's my flaming phone?” said Chas, her face furious

\- - - - - -

 

“Anyway” said Robert “So he has this spinning top right...” he began

“Not again Robert!” groaned Aaron, “We had this in the car _all_ last night” he said to the rest of the group

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

“Thanks for coming over last night by the way” Patrick said to Aaron

“No problem mate”, Aaron replied with a smile

 

\- - - - - - - 

“No, no Patrick” said Robert, “They're not _comics_ they're graphic novels”

“Very grown up, actually” said Finn, peevishly

“Anyway mate, you wear that Dr Who t-shirt to bed _every_ night !” said Adam 

“That was a present!” Patrick replied with a smile, “Anyway, I don't wear it every night”

“Yeah you do man, I've seen ya!” laughed Adam

Victoria leaned towards Aaron, “Lucky that hospital didn't keep me in any longer” she said

 

\- - - - - - -

“I love a man in uniform” said Chastity as she handed over some drinks to Patrick at the bar

“Don't we all” Patrick replied with a smile

Then the lights went off again.

\- - - - - - -

 

Monday 11:30pm – a dark street in North London

 

The blonde haired young man looked up and down the deserted street. He took what seemed like a bunch of keys from the pocket of his jacket and started to fiddle with the lock on a nearby car. On the third attempt, the door opened and he slipped inside with a smug smile.

Minutes later he was bashing away on the Sat Nav screen. 'Ok, let's keep it simple for now' he said to himself as he typed in 'Leeds'. 

As the car pulled away he spotted a man in the rear view mirror, suddenly running to where it had been parked and shouting. The young man in the driving seat just grinned. 'Right then' he thought to himself as the car sped down the street, 'Let's see this fancy new life of yours then _Suggie_ '.


	22. Always popular for wedding photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is annoyed when Adam returns from the Woolpack worse for wear. Cousin Ursula warms to Patrick and tells him about the hotel she used to run and about the White sisters as children. Patrick realises he has stayed in that very hotel, at Prisha's wedding.

Monday 11:30pm Victoria and Adam's home

 

Victoria put down her magazine on the living room table and looked at the time on her phone, annoyed. The front door opened noisily as Adam staggered in, bleary eyed, with a huge grin on his face and his arm wrapped around Patrick's shoulders.

“Hey, there's my babe” Adam slurred as Patrick helped him collapse messily onto the sofa

“Where have you two been?” said Victoria angrily, “I left the pub hours ago”

“Sorry” said Patrick sheepishly

Adam just smiled and slumped sideways, his face collapsing into the sofa.

“How did he end up like that?” Victoria asked

“It started straight after you left” said Patrick, “Robert said 'Let's have some shots' and.....”

“Well _you_ don't look very drunk to me” said Victoria

“I could only manage the one” said Patrick, “Then I felt a bit sick so I stopped. Adam had mine in the next round. Oh, and he had Finn's. He _was_ sick. He went quite pale. Well _more_ pale, I suppose”

“I thought you'd be more sensible Patrick!” said Vic “Come on. Help me get him sorted”

Patrick carefully moved Adam into an upright position. Vic shifted onto the sofa and started to take her husband's jacket off.

“He seemed alright really” said Patrick, “Till he got up to leave at closing time. If it makes you feel any better, Aaron fell over too”

“No, it doesn't actually” said Vic. “Well he's not coming into my bed tonight” she added, “He'll be snoring the place down as it is. Bring us down a blanket from the airing cupboard”

Patrick headed for the stairs

“Oh, and a couple of pillows from our room!” Victoria shouted

Adam just grinned, oblivious to his wife's angry glare.

Patrick put a blanket and some pillows in a neat pile next to the sofa as Vic helped Adam out of his shirt.

“I'll make some coffee” said Patrick

“Good idea!” said Vic, as he went into the kitchen

Patrick waited for the kettle to boil.

“It's no good. I can't reach down”, Victoria called after a moment, “You'll have to get his trousers off”

Patrick couldn't help but smile. 

 

Tuesday 3:30am – A small garage in the East Midlands

 

“And some cigarettes too mate” said the blonde young man, idly running his hand through his hair, “The ones on the bottom shelf”

The good looking man behind the counter bent down and picked up a packet. 

“Nah mate. The red not the blue” 

The man bent over again. The young man smiled, admiring the view.

“That the lot?” the counter assistant said

“Yeah” the young man replied, looking through the window and out onto the forecourt. He felt a sudden wave of panic as he spotted the police car that was slowly parking behind his vehicle.

“Actually, forget it” he added, dashing for the door

“Hey. You've left you card” the counter assistant said as he picked it up from the counter, “Mr Layton!” he called as the young blonde vanished through the door.

\- - - - - - - 

'Damn' Alex said to himself, as he darted behind the garage and onto the main road. He patted his jacket pocket. No phone! 'Ah well' he told himself, 'There was _far_ worse he could have left in the car to be found. He patted his other jacket pocket for reassurance. Good. _That_ was safe and sound.

Right. Sort out transport again, one way or another, and Leeds it is. Must be easy to get to this Emmerdale from there. Must be. And what was the big house Suggie lived in now? He knew he'd remember it. That was it. Home Farm!

\- - - - - - - - 

Tuesday 9:30am, The Scrapyard

 

Aaron stood before the door to the portacabin, fumbling with his keys and trying to ignore the tap-dance that was going on inside his head.

“Morning mate” croaked Adam, as he slumped against the side of the cabin.

“Alright, no need to shout!” Aaron replied in a hoarse voice, “You look as bad as I feel” he added as he turned to his friend. Adam had wedged his square hat onto his head, in the hope that it would actually stop it from splitting in two.

Aaron managed to open the door on the second attempt.

“Do we have to work today?” Adam moaned

“Yeah we do” Aaron replied

“Can't I lean here and y'know, just _die_ “ said Adam

“How about we move those car parts, and then die?” Aaron replied, putting his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes for a moment.

“Ok. Deal” said Adam, peeling himself away from the cabin wall.

 

Tuesday 11:00 am Home Farm

 

The one advantage of Cousin Ursula's room on the ground floor, as far as Chrissie was concerned, was that it was well out of the way. Which meant that Patrick would also be out of the way a lot of the time and that suited her fine. Despite her wishes, he had _not_ in fact been run over by a tractor on the way to work today. Nor had he been trampled by a flock of sheep.

But at least it couldn't be long before Dad's cousin was as hostile to him as she was to her relatives, she told herself. So her mood darkened when she walked past Ursula's room on the way out and actually heard her laughing!

 

\- - - - - - -

Ursula was sat up on a small sofa, a photo album stretched out over her lap and onto Patrick's who was sitting next to her.

“That's the hotel in the Midlands I used to own” she said, jabbing at one picture, “It's part of a chain now. When it was mine I always tried to establish a family atmosphere”

“How did that work out for you?” asked Patrick

“You've met my family, you tell me!” Ursula laughed

“That's never Rebecca is it?” said Patrick, looking at a picture of a small blonde child in an enormous fur coat and Ascot-style hat, sitting on a low wall in front of the hotel and waving at the camera.

“Yes it is” said Ursula, lifting his glasses on the chair around her neck and peering, “They came a few times when they were little. Rebecca was always rummaging through my clothes and then parading through reception is some ridiculous get-up or another”

“She hasn't changed much then?” said Patrick with a smile, “What was Chrissie like as a child?” he asked

Ursula pursed her lips and thought for a moment. “Chrissie was like she is now” she answered, “Only smaller”

“That's a horrible thought” said Patrick

“I think I have a picture of her” said Ursula, flicking through the album, “Ah, yes. That's her sitting at my office desk, she would have been about nine then. She's pretending to be a high powered executive”

“She still is” said Patrick.

“Of course, I've not seen much of them, or their father since I sold the hotel. That would be over ten years ago”

“I didn't even get an invite when Chrissie married that gigolo. The gold digger. Oh. what was his name, Randolph?”

“I think you mean Robert” said Patrick

“That's it. You know, she told me he had an affair, with a man” said Ursula, fixing Patrick with a stare, “She said _you_ preferred men too. I think she meant to shock me. The stupid girl”

“You're not shocked then?” asked Patrick

“You can't run a hotel for nearly fifty years without coming across people from all walks of life. I take people as I find them” said Ursula flicking over the photo album

“Ah, now that is the view of the lake” she went on, “That _is_ a favourite. Always popular for wedding photos. We did a lot of weddings. Oh and we did some, what's the phrase, _Civilian Partnerships_ there”

“Near enough” said Patrick, “That lake looks familiar, where was your hotel?”

“Kings Oak” replied Ursula

“I've been there! Prisha's wedding in 2015. Her husband Ajay was from Birmingham”

“After my time I'm afraid” said Ursula wistfully

“It was a lovely spot” said Patrick with a smile, “I've walked round that lake”

 

January 2015 – A Hotel in King's Oak in the Midlands

 

Daniel was peeling off his suit jacket the moment he got through the door of their hotel room. His tie had already come off in the lift.

“It's alright Daniel”, said Patrick as he followed his boyfriend into the room, “That suit isn't actually poisonous”

“Aw come on Patrick!” Daniel replied, sitting on the bed and kicking off his black leather shoes, “You know I hate wearing this get up!”

“But you look great in a suit” said Patrick, automatically picking Daniel's jacket and tie off the bed and walking over to the wardrobe with them.

“I thought you said I looked great in anything” said Daniel with a huge grin as his partner slipped his own jacket off and hung it up.

“How long till this reception?” he asked as he punched the pillows a bit before sticking them behind his back.

“Not till 7:30” Patrick replied, staring out at the lakeside view through their window.

“Come here then”, said Daniel and patted the left side of the bed.

Patrick turned around, kicked off his own shoes and walked over to the bed. He curled up against his boyfriend and leaned on his chest as Daniel wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They lay there silently for a moment.

“What would you wear if it was _our_ wedding?” Patrick said quietly, immediately regretting that he had brought the subject up.

Daniel didn't know what to say at first, not knowing how serious his partner's question was.

“I think, we should wear what we did when we first met” he said eventually

“What in A&E?” asked Patrick

“Yeah” said Daniel

“You in your greasy overalls and me in scrubs, I don't think so!” said Patrick

“You looked good to me” said Daniel, kissing Patrick on the top of his head

Patrick sighed, “Ok. What about a compromise? You wear a suit, but no tie”

Daniel thought for a moment, “And a check shirt?”

“Ok” said Patrick, “But a nice one. Not one of your lumberjack efforts. And if it's a black suit you wont look too bad then. You can get away with a lot in black”

“Deal” said Daniel, “What about you?”

“I'll wear a navy suit. Then it'll look a bit like my scrubs ok?”

“Ok” said Daniel with a laugh

“Oh, and you can have a can of oil in your pocket. You usually do!” said Patrick

“No I don't! Can't you _ever_ be serious?” Daniel laughed again

Patrick lifted his head and sat up to look at his boyfriend

“But we're not being serious, are we?” he said quietly

“Aren't we?” Daniel replied, softly taking his hand off Patrick's shoulder and gently stroking the back of his head with his fingertips

Patrick gulped, “I....I haven't thought of about it much before. But if I did....”

Daniel gave an encouraging smile 

“If I did, Danny, there's no-one else I'd want to get married to, no-one” Patrick managed to say

Daniel pulled Patrick towards him and kissed him tenderly on the lips

“What about you?” Patrick asked, trying to keep the trace of nervousness out of his voice as they broke away

“What?” smiled Daniel, “Do you think I'd get up there in a suit for anyone else Pat? Never!” he leaned in and kissed Patrick again.


	23. Three Talks With Alex Layton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary  
> Alex Layton makes a brief appearance at Home Farm, surprised to find that “Suggie” is not the owner.
> 
> Patrick takes Cousin Ursula into the village and a trip to the salon. A comment from Bernice makes him think of Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Murray is an English comedian, well known for his character “The Pub Landlord”, a xenophobic publican. Al Capone was an American gangster in the prohibition era.
> 
> This chapter is to tie up the Alex Layton part of the storyline. Thanks to readers who have been supportive so far. I wish I had completed the story before 16 & 17 March 2017. As it is, the finale will be rushed now.
> 
> Daniel's resentment of a certain old friend of Patrick's is long-standing as readers of this and the previous story in the series will know. So his comments here are totally in character.

Wednesday morning – Home Farm

 

“Hey! You can't just come in” said Patrick to the cocky looking young blonde who had barged into the hall.

“It's alright mate. I'm a friend of the boss man” said Alex

“Who, Mr White?” asked Patrick

“No. I've come to see Suggie. You know, the guvnor of this gaff. I've come a long way too”

“Where from, _EastEnders_ ?” said Patrick

“Hey!” said Alex, “You're lucky you're cute. I'm come to see Robert. Robert Sugden”

“Oh, Robert” said Patrick, “He hasn't lived here for a while now”

“You know him?” said Alex with a sly smile, “Great. Lend us your phone a minute then”

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Patrick placed a heavy tray down onto the table.

“He won't be long” he said, “It's not far. At least I don't think so. I'm rotten at judging distances in the country"

"City boy like me eh?" Alex said. He smiled from his seat on the sofa and reached for a mug of tea and a biscuit.

“So they got divorced did they?” Alex asked, “Can't say I'm surprised. Did his missus get to keep all this then?” he added, gesturing to the room with a custard cream.

“Hmmm? No it's her Dad's” said Patrick as he picked up a mug of tea and sat opposite the young man.

“Oh, if anyone asks” Patrick went on, “You're visiting me. Don't mention Robert. His name's mud around here”

“Ha!” said Alex, “Some things don't change then”

“Not that anyone will ask. They should all be out for ages yet” said Patrick

“So why don't you come and sit over here then?” said Alex, with a cheeky grin, patting the sofa next to him.

“I think I'm better off where I am” said Patrick

“Aw!” said Alex in mock disappointment

“I would ask 'is that a gun in your pocket?' “ said Patrick, lifting up his mug of tea, “But then, I know it is”

Alex glared for a moment and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

“You don't have to worry” said Patrick, “ _I'm_ not going to hurt you”

Then the doorbell rang

 

\- - - - - - -

 

“You alright?” said Robert, as Patrick opened the front door and let him in, “Has he been behaving himself?”

“He's got a gun” Patrick said quickly

“Don't worry he hasn't got the guts to use it. He's more Al Murray than Al Capone!” said Rob.

Patrick let out a small sigh of relief. “In my experience” he said, “You don't _need_ guts to hurt people”, he added, unconsciously putting his hand around to his lower back.

“Well don't worry, I'm sorting this” said Robert, “This is Larry fault. He's upset people with his little sideline”

“So what does this one want?” said Patrick, “I can't keep him here. I've got to get back to Mrs Mortimer”

“Who?” asked Rob

“Mr White's cousin”

“Look, he just wants some cash. Then I won't hear from him again, _ever_ ” said Robert, “And that suits me just fine”

Alex smiled as Robert walked into the living room.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

 

Late 2011- Soho, London

Robert looked around the dark, crowded room. Eventually he spotted Alex, sitting at a table with a beer in his hand.

“Why did we have to meet here?” he hissed as he sat down opposite him

“It's handy for the tube”, Alex replied. He looked around the bar at its mainly young and completely male clientele.

“Anyway, I like the view!” he added with a smirk, enjoying Rob's discomfort.

“Well I don't” Robert shot back

“Yeah, course you don't” said Alex sarcastically

“I don't” Rob insisted

Alex shook his head, “See Suggie” he started

“Don't call me that” said Robert

“See Suggie, the thing with you, is you can hang around the big city all you like. Don't matter how fancy your suit is or how much dosh you have, you're still just a country boy”

“Oh. Because you're so sophisticated aren't you Alex? You'd be nothing if it wasn't for your 'family' “ Rob replied, stressing the last word in an exaggerated cockney style.

“At least I know what I want”

“I'll tell you what I want- five hundred quid!” said Robert

“All this fuss over a measly five hundred”

“Good, you won't mind paying then”

Alex took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it over. Robert picked it up straight away and made to leave.

“See, that's you all over Robert”, said Alex, “Small time. And small minded to go with it. You want to broaden your horizons mate”

“Listen, Alex” said Rob, “I'm going places. And I'm going to get there without anyone's help. I don't need an 'Uncle Larry' to carry me”

“Right then”, said Alex, “We'll see just how far you get then, won't we?”

“Too right we will” said Robert, before he angrily stormed out of the bar.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

 

Home Farm, November 2014

“Well you've seen the pictures online. What do you think of it?” Robert said into his mobile phone as he walked up and down the office.

“You're going to rob it?” asked Alex

“No, you idiot. It's my house. Well, good as. Soon as I get married”

“You're getting married?” 

“Yes”

“To a _woman_?”

“Of course to a woman!” Rob snapped

“Hah! Looks like I owe Uncle Larry fifty quid! Where did you get the dosh for it?”

“Well. Ok. Truth is, it's her Dad's. But I'm telling you, I'm just one heart attack away from getting the lot”

“Ha! This from the guy who said he'd get to the top all by himself”

“I have. I mean, I will! I've put a lot of work into this”

“Yeah, I bet. So you haven't been given a leg-up, more of leg over then?” said Alex

“Very funny” Rob replied, “Let me know next time you're on _Live At The Apollo_ ”

“Anyway”, he added, “You're only waiting for your Uncle Larry to shuffle off so you can jump into his shoes”

“I'm running the business now. Uncle Larry's retired. Well, as good as. Fixed himself a personnel job on a cruise ship. Round the Med all the time for free _and_ the chance for some sidelines. So if you're looking for a honeymoon.....”

“I'll ask someone else” Robert replied

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Wednesday afternoon, “Beauty & Bernice”

 

“You say she was married to Laurence?” said Ursula as Patrick helped her into the salon chair

“I think so” he replied

“There's another wedding I wasn't invited to” said Ursula haughtily

Patrick smiled and walked over to Bernice at the counter

“Thank you for doing this” he said

“Aw. You're welcome” said Bernice leaning close, “Never mind finding her right colour, it'll be hard enough finding her pulse”

Patrick smiled, “She'll be fine. She's not the dragon the White's make out she is”

Bernice said “Hmm” and started to play with Patrick's fringe in an absent minded way. “You've got lovely hair. Very fine. Anyone told you that?”

“Uh. No” said Patrick, “My boyfriend liked it a lot though”

Bernice sighed. “Always the way” she said quietly.

“Right then, Mrs Mortimer” she said briskly, “Let's see what we can do for you”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bristol Late 2013, A Saturday night in Patrick and Daniel's flat

 

Daniel heard the front door close and the sound of Patrick walking up the stairs.

“Right, that's Bex gone” said Patrick as he walked into the living room, “I made sure she was on the Cardiff train”

“Wish you'd made sure she was under it” Daniel said quietly as he flicked through his motorcycle magazine.

Patrick flopped down onto the sofa next to his partner, “You never like me having friends” he complained, folding his arms.

Daniel put his magazine down on his lap, “That's not true” he said, “I just don't like _her_. Anyway you've got Prisha. Prisha's alright”

“Well we probably wont see Bex for another year, if at all” said Patrick

“Suits me”Daniel replied

“She told me I ought to get a new hair cut. Something shorter” said Patrick

Daniel turned and frowned at his boyfriend, fixing him with a hard stare

“But I think I'll stick with this” said Patrick quickly

“Good lad” Daniel said, his face breaking into a smile. He leaned over and put his hand gently onto the back of Patrick's head, pulling him towards him. He pressed his lips onto Patrick's, kissing him deeply.

Daniel broke away, but kept his hand on the side of Patrick's head, running his fingers through his hair.

“I think its bedtime”, Daniel said with a grin

“Bit early” Patrick said, smiling back

“Hey, we agreed last night. No more arguing” said Daniel

“Fine. We won't argue” said Patrick, leaning forward and kissing Daniel again....

\- - - - - - - - -


	24. We should do this again.  In fifty years or so say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurence asks Patrick to take Chrissie and Rebecca down to the Woolpack for the evening, just so he can avoid listening to their fighting.
> 
> Robert is put out to find Alex has not left the village yet. A discussion on Rebbeca's unusual fashion choices ends up with Patrick thinking about football (sort of!).

Wednesday 7:00pm – Home Farm

 

“No, I insist” said Ursula, as she topped up the sherry glass in Patrick's hand, “You deserve something for carrying that monstrosity downstairs earlier” she added, gesturing towards a large television set in the corner of the room.

“I'd have put one in here already if you'd asked” said Patrick, “But the girls said you didn't have a set at home”

“Oh I _have_ to have a television” said Ursula as she sat down on the sofa next to Patrick, “I can't miss my soaps”. 

Ursula took a swig of sherry before going on, “I kept mine hidden in my bedroom in the cottage. I didn't want the place to be _too_ welcoming”

“Didn't you want people to visit?” Patrick asked

“Depends on the people” Ursula replied. She leaned towards Patrick in a conspiratorial fashion,”I'll let you into a little secret” she said, patting his arm, “I used to turn the heating down when Chrissie and Rebecca visited. To encourage them to leave sooner”

“Did it work?” said Patrick with a smile

“Sadly. No” said Ursula

There was a loud knock on the door

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

“I don't think this will help Mr White. I mean Laurence” said Patrick, as he pulled on his puffer jacket.

Laurence handed him several ten pound notes and sighed, “Just take the pair of them down to the pub for a couple of hours, please. I cannot put up with them being at each others throats for another evening”

“But Chrissie's not going to come now is she?” said Patrick

“She's going. I've told her” said Laurence

“Couldn't you just stop their pocket money for a week?” Patrick suggested

Laurence just smiled and shook his head.

“But Mrs Mortimer's already had me on the sherry this evening” said Patrick

“You don't have to drink” said Laurence

“Oh, I will do” replied Patrick

 

8:00pm – The Woolpack bar

 

“Well” said Patrick putting his glass of vodka and coke down on the table, “This is nice”.

He folded his arms and looked across at Chrissie on one side of the table. She ignored him and lifted up her wine glass. He then looked at Rebecca sitting on the other. She forced a smile and lifted her own.

“We should do this again. In fifty years or so say” said Patrick

“I could be dead before then” said Chrissie, slurping on her wine

“There's always hope” said Patrick with a smile

He turned to Rebecca, “Think Bex. Fifty years. Your clothes could be back in fashion”

“Patrick, are you drunk?” Rebecca asked with a smile

“I don't know” Patrick replied as he let out a deep breath, “Let's ask an expert.”

“Chrissie, am I drunk?” he said, turning to her sister.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Robert walked in from the living room with Aaron in tow. His smile vanished when he saw Alex sitting in the corner, with a smug look on his face and a pint of beer in his hand. Rob looked around the rest of the bar and spotted Patrick and the White sisters at the other end of the room.

“Can you get my work folder for me? I just remembered I left it in our room” Robert said to his partner

“Why can't you get it?” said Aaron 

“I, er, want a quick word with Rebecca about the coach trip tomorrow”

That name was enough to make Aaron frown. “What did your last slave die of?” he asked

“Being cheeky” Rob replied, “I'll get us a pint in, ok?”

Aaron maintained his scowl and walked back into the living quarters.

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

 

Rebecca put her glass down onto the table and leaned over towards Patrick. “Don't look now” she said quietly, “But blondie in the corner there. Hasn't been able to take his eyes off me since he came in” she added, nodding over Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick turned around and spotted Alex sitting in the corner, with Robert sitting opposite him.

“Which blonde did you mean, Robert or Little Caesar?” he asked. Chrissie immediately scowled at the mention of Robert's name.

“Who?” Rebecca replied

“Little Caesar. It's a film with......never mind, Robert or the other one?” said Patrick, turning round to face her.

“The other one of course” said Rebecca.

Chrissie looked over as well, “He's been looking at _me_ ” she insisted.

“Well the White sisters gaydar is working as well as ever” said Patrick

“How do you know?” said Rebecca

Patrick sighed, “I just know”

“So why's he keep staring over here then?” Rebecca asked

Patrick shrugged

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Robert leaned forward towards Alex. “Why are you still here?” he hissed

“Look mate, I had a long journey” said Alex , “I fancied a kip so I booked into that B&B for the night”

“You've got your money. Just go”

“I'll go when I like. I'm not punching a clock” Alex replied

“I'll punch you if you don't get lost” Robert said with a glare. But Alex just smirked at him.

Rob sat back, and rubbed his hand over the bottom of his face, irritated.

“I could always book another night” Alex said, leaning forward, “If I had a bit of _company_ I mean”

“Nursey up for it you reckon?” he asked, nodding towards Patrick at the other end of the bar, “Think I'm his type?”

“You're not anyone's type” said Robert

“Aw” said Alex, in a false hurt tone, “And Uncle Larry always said we were like twins”

Robert stood up.

“Well he was wrong” he said angrily and stormed off.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

“So” said Doug, “What with Victoria's leg still playing her up a bit we've one place for the coach trip to the Pig & Whistle left”

Chrissie looked disinterested

“They'll be a quiz there” Doug offered

“What time are you leaving?” asked Patrick

“Four forty five “ Doug started” Well, I say four forty five....”

“I'll be at work” said Patrick

“Is Robert going?” asked Rebecca

“Let me see” said Doug as he consulted his clipboard, “Yes, Robert's down”

Chrissie just looked angrily at her sister, picked up her bag and marched out of the bar

“Must have been something you said” said Patrick after Doug had wandered away.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

Emma looked over to where Patrick and Rebecca were sitting.

“Home care” she said disparagingly, “It's just cooking and cleaning. It's not what I call proper nursing”

“Yes Mum” said Finn, “You are _absolutely_ right” he added standing up and picking up his drink. “I'll go over right now and tell him he's ruining his career”

Emma looked annoyed as her son walked quickly across the room.

Charity looked coldly across the bar at Finn as he headed towards Patrick's table.

Then the lights in the bar flickered out for a moment.

\- - - - - - - 

 

Patrick looked at Finn, who was now sitting in Chrissie's now empty chair

“Hello Phil” he said, “Where did you spring up from?”

“It's Finn” said Finn

“Course it is. Sorry” said Patrick, “Can I get you a drink? Mr White's paying.”

\- - - - - - - - 

 

Patrick sat down again and handed Finn a bottle of beer.

He took a large gulp from his fresh vodka and coke and turned to Rebecca. “Have you been getting those power cuts up at the mansion?” 

“No. Why do you ask?” said Rebecca.

“Thought you might have got dressed in the dark again” said Patrick, indicating Rebecca's latest ensemble.

“Thank you Patrick” Rebecca replied. “Do you think I should go for something like you instead?” 

Patrick looked down at his dark blue nurse's uniform. “I didn't have time to go home and change did I? “ he said, “We're not all one of the idle rich”

“I'm not rich” said Rebecca. “Well, not very” she added

“Well you make up for it don't you?” Patrick replied, “By being _very_ idle”

“Anyway”, he added, “This is my uniform”

“You don't have any dress sense, even out of uniform” said Rebecca, “And as for Daniel....” she started before stopping herself.

The atmosphere suddenly went colder. Finn looked at Patrick's angry face and decided to try and lighten the mood.

“She'll be telling us you don't read Vogue next” he said.

“No, we never had that in our house” said Patrick, smiling. He stuck out one hand and started counting against his fingers with the other, “We used to get Doctor Who magazine, for me of course....” he started

“Of course” said Finn

“Motorcycle monthly, that was for Daniel and Four Four Two, that's a football magazine, that was for both of us”

“You don't like football” said Rebecca

“I know” said Patrick, still smiling.

 

Bristol, Late 2012 – Patrick and Daniel's flat – a Sunday evening

 

“That'll be him now” Patrick said into his mobile phone as he heard the front door close noisily and the sound of someone stomping up the stairs to the living room.

Daniel walked in wearing an orange football jersey and black shorts. He peeled his jacket off and dumped it on the floor. He then sat down on the sofa and kicked away his trainers before sitting back with his arms folded and an angry expression on his face.

“Er, I better go Prisha” said Patrick, picking up Daniel's jacket and taking it into the hallway, “I don't think someone's very happy” he added before clicking off his phone.

Patrick picked up Daniel's trainers and carried them out into the hallway too. He walked back in and sat down on the sofa next to his boyfriend, waiting for his mood to subside a little.

“How was the match?” Patrick asked after a little while.

Daniel shrugged. “We won 3- 2 ” he said.

“Well, that's good” said Patrick

“Nothing to do with me” said Daniel sulkily, “I was the sub _again_!”

“It's only the five a side league” said Patrick, nudging a bit closer.

“Trish's husband played!” said Daniel, “He doesn't even work in the garage”

“Well, he did have that trial for that youth team” said Patrick

“Yeah, like _fifteen_ years ago Patrick!” said Daniel, unfolding his arms, “Anyway, they put Harry on too, just because it's his mini van” he added

“Well, that _is_ silly. He's useless” said Patrick as he put his arm around his boyfriend's strong shoulders. 

“Exactly!” said Daniel, “Useless” 

“You're not. I've seen you play” Patrick said, leaning over and giving his partner a quick kiss on the side of his forehead.

Daniel nodded silently as Patrick leaned back, still squeezing his shoulder.

“Suppose I ought to get this lot off” Daniel said with a sigh, “Not that this kit's even dirty mind!”

“Danny” Patrick said quietly, putting his hand onto his partner's bare thigh, “ Don't do that” he added softly. He leaned over and kissed Daniel again, this time on the neck and a more lingering one. 

Patrick broke away, but kept his arm around Daniel's shoulders, his other hand stroking his bare thigh.

Daniel turned his head so he faced Patrick. He broke into a broad grin as he caught the eager look in his boyfriend's eyes and his warm smile. He brought his hand up to the back of Patrick's head and pulled him close, pushing his lips softly against his.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Caesar is a 1931 American crime film starring Edward G Robinson as a hoodlum.


	25. What did you used to call him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Doug's coach trip to the Pig & Whistle. The Woolpack teams are not doing so well as a rift at Home Farm casts a small shadow over one team.

Friday 8:00pm, The Pig & Whistle public house - a 90 minute coach trip from Emmerdale

 

“And the 1950 film starring Marilyn Monroe and Bette Davis is...” the landlord said into his microphone, before pausing and checking his clipboard, “All About Eve”

Robert shook his head in annoyance. “Did they get that one?” he said to Aaron

“Yeah, they did” Aaron replied, making a tick on the answer sheet on the table in front of him. He counted up the markings he had made, “So that makes eight in all”

“What did we put?” Rob asked

“Some Like It Hot” said Finn. “It's the only Marilyn Monroe film I know!” he added 

Aaron smiled as he swapped score sheets with a young dark haired local girl sitting at the next table. 

“We had _four_ ” he said.

“I bet Patrick would have got that” said Robert, giving Finn an accusing look, "He loves Bette Davis"

“Excuse me for not being a stereotype” said Finn, folding his arms.

“I need some air” said Rebecca, getting up from the table and heading for the door.

“I'd better just go and see if she's alright” said Rob.

Aaron glared at his partner

“She's upset, ok?” said Robert, as he got up and followed Rebecca out of the pub.

Aaron looked at the score sheet for a moment before getting up. “I'll get the drinks in”, he said to Finn.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

“How's your lot getting on?” Aaron asked Adam as he joined him at the bar

“What, you mean on the _thick_ table?” Adam answered sarcastically

“Don't be like that mate” said Aaron, frowning, “Robert picked the teams, you know what he's like at these things”

“We're doing rubbish and we're having a laugh” said Adam with a grin, nodding towards a table where David and some of the other Woolpack regulars were sitting.

“Food was great too” said Adam, “Don't tell Vic I said that!” he added quickly.

“Oh, and thanks for sticking that sad sack next to me on the coach” he went on.

“She took Vic's place didn't she?” Aaron offered. “Anyway, I think she's putting it on. I don't think she _is_ that upset” he added.

“Yeah” said Adam ,“Well Patrick was. He told me and Vic he was packing in Home Farm now”

“Course, Robert's sticking up for her” said Aaron, annoyed, “Said Patrick must have misheard her or something' ”

“Yeah? Well I can't believe she had a go at his feller. That was just thick” said Adam as he took his drinks from the bar.

“I mean. You don't diss the Daniel!” he added as he headed back to his team

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

 

Rebecca slumped onto one of the benches outside the Pig & Whistle and put her phone back into her pocket, a hard-done-by expression on her face.

“Still ignoring you?” asked Robert

Rebecca sighed. “It was Chrisse's fault” she started, “I mean, she was being friendly to me, for once. I didn't know Patrick was going to overhear us”

Robert sat on the bench next to her.

“It was going _so well_ too” Rebecca complained. “Ursula thought Patrick was great, so of course Dad was happy.”

“You'll patch it up” said Robert

“I don't know” said Rebecca, “Maybe if it had just been Chrissie....” she tailed off.

 

\- - - - - - - 

Earlier that afternoon at Home Farm................

 

Chrissie flicked through a magazine as she sat in the kitchen, sipping from a large glass of wine.

“Bit early isn't it? Even for you.” said Patrick, working at the sink.

Chrissie ignored him.

“All this money, you'd think you'd run to a dishwasher” said Patrick as he took a plate out of the bowl and put it on the draining board

“What do we need a dishwasher for?” said Chrissie, not looking up, “We've got _you_ ”

“Are you sure you don't want to go on the Woolpack trip?” said Patrick, wiping his hands on a tea towel, “I mean, they are going to another _pub_ “ he added as Rebecca walked in

“There's no room on the coach” she said, as she pulled up a stool.

“There's always the boot” Patrick muttered as he walked out of the room

“Wine?” said Chrissie to her sister, with a smile

“I'm going on the trip later” Rebecca replied

“So” said Chrissie, “You're not driving the coach are you?”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Patrick walked into Ursula's room with the handset for the landline

“It's a Mrs Richardson for you” he said, passing over the phone

“Hello dear” said Ursula, “Yes, it has been too long. That's right, with Laurence and his daughters. Oh, as _dreadful_ as ever I'm afraid.......”

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Well she does sound marvelous but of course Patrick is a _nurse_ ” Ursula said into the phone, “I think that makes _such_ a difference don't you? Anyway, I mustn't keep you. Good bye dear”

She gave the handset to Patrick who was putting a half-finished bowl of soup and some tea things onto a tray.

“Bragging about her home help!” said Ursula, “She's in Harrogate now. Says it's very nice. Is that far from here?”

“Er no, I don't think so” said Patrick, wiping down the coffee table with some kitchen roll.

Ursula squinted at the clock on the wall and went to bring up her glasses, before realising they were not around her neck.

“Is it three o'clock yet?” she asked, “I don't want to miss the horse racing”

Patrick realised he didn't have his watch on. “It's ten to. I'll just make some tea” he added picking up the tray. “Oh and then it's time for your blue tablet”

“I've already taken it” Ursula insisted

Patrick just raised an eyebrow and stared at her from the doorway

“Alright, fine, I'll take it!”

“Good girl” said Patrick with a smile as he headed out.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

“Damn!” said Patrick as half of his over-stacked tray slipped away from him and crashed onto the floor. 'Well that will come out of my wages for a start' he thought, as he knelt down and started to pick up the pieces of the now broken bowl, just outside the kitchen. 

Chrissie leaned with her back against the sink, reading the silver back of the watch she was holding, her wine glass in her other hand.

“DP + PS forever” she read out, looking slightly puzzled as she walked back to the table where her sister was sitting

“That'll be from Daniel” said Rebecca, taking a swig from her own glass

“Probably couldn't spell 'Patrick' “ said Chrissie

“Don't be so mean” her sister replied with a smile

“Oh come on” said Chrissie, “What did you used to call him? 'Bungalow Bill' ? You know. Everything downstairs and nothing on top!”

“I never said that” said Rebecca, taking the watch off Chrissie, “Well, not to his face” she added

 

And they just kept talking...................

 

“Do you think they'd have stayed together?” Chrissie asked eventually, “If he hadn't died, obviously”

“God no”, said Rebecca, putting the watch down and flicking through her magazine, half interested

“He was _totally_ wrong for Daniel. Bullied him into changing jobs. Drove _all_ his friends away. Completely controlling. Even if he was gorgeous”

“Didn't drive you away though did he?” said Chrissie, heading back to the sink.

Rebecca looked up from her magazine, “He didn't get the chance did he? We only saw each other once in a blue moon when I left Bristol!”

“What about that Asian girl we met that time? You know, the lawyer. She'd known Patrick for years hadn't she?”

“You mean Prisha” said Rebecca, “Oh, Daniel didn't try and get rid of _her_ ” she added, flicking over a few pages.

“He probably thought she was Patrick's sister” she added, “He was stupid enough”

“Excuse me” said Patrick coldly, leaning over Rebecca's shoulder and picking up his watch from the kitchen table. 

“Patrick, I.....” Rebecca started to say as Patrick silently walked over to the archway. Her sister just smirked. 

Patrick turned to look at Rebecca.

“What do _you_ know Rebecca? What do _you_ know about Daniel? Or me? Or about men even ?” he said angrily.

“I mean look at you. Look at the _pair_ of you “

Patrick walked back into the hallway where he had left his tray and kicked it across the wooden floor with a loud crash. Then he walked over to the wall where his puffer jacket was hanging, put it on and walked out of Home Farm.


	26. This was the guy for Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick explains to Victoria why Rebecca's comments upset him so much. Daniel was the guy for him. Even Prisha accepted that, eventually. 
> 
> Meanwhile the Woolpack regulars are doing no better at the pub quiz.

Friday 8:15pm The Pig & Whistle – a 90 minute coach trip from Emmerdale / Victoria and Adam's home 

 

_A text exchange between Victoria and Adam_

Adam: You alright babe? 

Vic: Fine. Relaxing in front of TV

Adam: Patrick OK? He said much yet?

Vic: No. Hes having a lie down. Hows quiz going?

Adam: Were getting slaughtered!

Vic: YOU better not be! :-)

Adam: Im behaving! Promise X X X

 

Friday 8:30pm - The Pig & Whistle

 

“And the female police drama was...Scott and Bailey”, the landlord said into his microphone

“Did they have that?” Robert asked

“No” said Aaron, marking a cross on the answer sheet, “They had 'Cagney and Lacey' “

“Good” said Rob, sulkily

“We put 'Rosemary and Thyme' “, said Finn, rolling his eyes

“They had eight _again_ “ said Aaron, before swapping the answer sheets with someone on the next table.

“So, what did we get?” Robert asked

“Six” said Aaron

“Third” said Rob, “That makes us third I reckon”

Rebecca just looked at her phone.

 

Friday 8:30pm – Victoria and Adam's home

 

Victoria sat on the sofa, her hands curled around a mug of hot chocolate

“Did she say anything else?” she asked Patrick, sitting opposite her

Patrick sipped from his own mug. He shook his head. “There was some other stuff, in the middle, but I'm not repeating that” he added, his head sinking.

He ignored the sound of his mobile ringing on the table.

“Do we have any vodka?” he asked, looking up at Vic

“Er, let's stick to this for now Patrick” Victoria replied, giving him a friendly pat on the arm.

“I'm surprised at Rebecca” said Patrick, “Not Chrissie. She was horrible to his face!”. He took a sip from his mug again.

“I'm surprised you were still friendly with Rebecca's anyway” said Vic, “I told you that before. When she mucked you about when her Dad was ill”

Patrick thought for a moment and put his mug down onto the floor.

“The thing is” he started, shifting around on the sofa to look at Victoria properly, “There's not many people I still know that knew Daniel. There's my best friend Prisha of course. She thought he was wrong for me, at first. But she changed her mind. And Bex was the same. Least I _thought_ she was, but she's ruined that for me now”

“We didn't have loads of friends. He didn't drive them away like she said though. That was rubbish. It's just that when I was in the hospital I was in a big gang, you know? When I switched to home care you're on your own with your patients most of the time”

“Didn't he make you go into home care, I mean, after you got attacked?” Vic asked gently, putting her own mug down.

“No” said Patrick, “He just wanted me to leave A&E. I picked the home care, it was the first thing that came up. He didn't bully me into anything”

“He loved me” said Patrick, hanging his head again

“Aw “said Vic, wrapping her friend up in a hug, “Course he did”.

 

Bristol early 2013 – Patrick & Daniel's Flat

 

If anyone had asked Prisha when she had decided that Daniel _was_ the right person for Patrick after all it would almost definitely be the bush fire scare....

“Come on!” said Prisha into the handset, agitated. She heard the front door slam and the sound of Daniel bounding up the stairs.

He rushed into the living room. She could see the deep concern etched over his face.

“Have you heard anything?” he said quickly as he took off his jacket and dumped it on the sofa.

“I'm trying the Australian consulate” said Prisha. Daniel looked puzzled as he sat down on the sofa and kicked his trainers off.

“It's like the embassy” Prisha explained

“Nothing more on the news?” Daniel asked, nodding towards the television.

“No. It just said they were trying to get the fires under control and there were fatalities” said Prisha, “But no details so.....”

Daniel just nodded. ”Is he still in the bedroom?” he asked.

“He was trying to ring Patricia for ages then he just walked away ” said Prisha, “He's not speaking and he's locked himself in”

Daniel ran his hand through his thick, dark curly hair, “Yeah. He's done that a couple of times before. You know, when things have got a bit....”

He stopped talking and stood up quickly, “Right”, he said decisively, “You keep on the phone, I'll put the kettle on”

'Tea!' though Prisha, ' As if that'll help!”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Daniel knelt down on the floor outside the bedroom, putting down two mugs of tea. He tapped on the wooden door

“Patrick he said softly, “I know you want to be on your own right now, I've just got you a tea”

There was no answer

“Look” Daniel started, “I know you're worried. Pat I know it could be bad. But it might not be, yeah? And whatever it is, we'll deal with it. _Together_ “

There was still no answer.

Daniel sighed, “At least just take your tea off me. It's going cold. That's a waste. Come on Pat. You know how much you hate that....”

There was the sound of the key turning in the old fashioned lock.

Patrick opened the door but walked silently back to the bed and sat up against the pillows. There were two large photo albums spread open. Pictures of Patrick and his younger sister Patricia. Two small children running around a beach at Weston Super Mare. A young looking Patrick in nurse's uniform with his arms wrapped around his sister. A picture of them sitting on a sofa in a living room with an older woman. The lady looking pale and drawn but smiling. A picture of Patricia in a wedding dress with a tall good looking man next to her, standing out in the blazing sunshine with Sydney harbour in the background.

Daniel put the mugs of tea down on the night stand. He climbed onto the bed next to his boyfriend and curled his arm around his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead and then sat in silence, just holding him close.

Prisha walked over to the open doorway to look in, her ear still pressed to the handset.

“She's dead Danny, I know it” said Patrick in a broken voice, a tear running down his left cheek

“You don't know that” said Daniel softly, reached over and wiping the tear away with his hand

“First Dad, then Mum, then Patricia......”

“Hey, come on” said Daniel, holding his partner a bit tighter

“I'll be on my own” said Patrick, collapsing onto Daniel's chest

“No you wont Pat” said Daniel, “No you wont”

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

A few hours later.......

“And it's definitely Patricia Sullivan?” Prisha said into the phone, “Patricia and Scott Sullivan? Oh thank you!”

\- - - - - - - - 

Patrick was still sitting on the bed, Daniel next to him, with his arm protectively around his shoulders. Patrick let out a huge sigh of relief.

“They're fine” said Prisha, “They're in a school hall about twenty miles away. And it's under control now.”

“They're fine” she repeated

Patrick managed a smile, then leaned over and buried his head in Daniel's chest. Daniel wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend and held him, a warm smile on his face.

Prisha stood in the doorway, looking at Daniel as he held her friend in his arms. She didn't know it at the time, but this when when she had realised. Realised that _this_ was the guy for Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now much more of a direct follow on from What A Real Friend Would Do and more Patrick focused than originally planned.
> 
> As Patrick and Daniel have their own supporters, I've given them what I think they would want as this comes to a close (even if ED seems determined to frustrate Robron fans).


	27. Robert's saying I shouldn't take sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to persuade Patrick against leaving Home Farm, but he is determined. Aaron is unhappy about Robert standing up for Rebecca. Laurence asks Patrick if he will be alright back in Bristol. He says he has been very happy there (cue flashback!)

Friday night – a coach on the way to Emmerdale

 

“She's _still_ going on about it” grumbled Aaron as he sat towards the back of the coach next to Adam.

“Robert's saying I shouldn't take sides. Not that he isn't” he added

“Well I am” said Adam with a smile, “Team Patrick man! No contest. He was a real mate when Vic was in hospital and you were away”

“Besides. Who do you think irons my shirts?” he added, pointing to his top.

 

Late Friday night – The Woolpack

 

“I'm glad that's over” said Charity walking into the living room from the bar, “I've had more fun watching paint dry” she added, as she collapsed onto the sofa and kicked her heels off.

“Well, yes. It was quiet for a Friday, granted” Chas replied “But when we do the same next month and that lot from the pig and whatsit come over here, we'll be quids in”

“Frank's doing the quiz and they'll all be having a meal _and_ drinking”

“So we just have to pray the electricity behaves itself” said Charity, reaching down and massaging her feet

“ _And_ that we can win them over with our friendly, family atmosphere so they come again” said Chas

“Here we go!” said Aaron irritably as he walked noisily into the living room

“Aaron!” said Robert, following him in, “All I said was we both know how oversensitive Patrick can be.....” 

“What's happened now?” asked Chas

“His mate” said Aaron gesturing to his boyfriend

“He means Rebecca” Rob said with a sigh

“She was slagging off Patrick's boyfriend....” Aaron started

“We don't know that Aaron!” said Rob

“Robert. She was going on about him being _thick_ ” said Aaron

“Well he was hardly a rocket scientist was he Aaron?” said Robert, “He fixed motorbikes!”

“He was a mechanic _Robert_ “ said Aaron, “ _I_ used to be mechanic. _You_ used to be a mechanic!”

Robert just rolled his eyes

“And now Patrick's packed his job in and he's _leaving_ ” said Aaron

“Leaving?” said Charity angrily, “I'll flaming throttle her!”

“I'll speak to him, first thing” said Robert

 

\- - - - - - - - 

late Friday night - Vic and Adam's home

 

Adam walked into his living room. Patrick was sitting on the sofa in his pyjama bottoms and that Doctor Who t-shirt again, swiping a tablet on his lap. He looked a lot happier than when Adam had left for the coach trip.

“Hiya” said Adam with his trademark grin, “Vic in bed?” he added as he flopped contentedly onto the sofa.

“I've just taken her up now” replied Patrick, “Do you want a drink? The pan's on”

“I'll do it” said Adam, “I've had enough beer for one night. They had to stop the coach _twice_ on the way home!” he added as he got up.

He ruffled up Patrick's floppy fringe as he walked past the sofa, just because he could.

“Get off!” said Patrick with a smile, bit Adam just kept grinning.

\- - - - - -

Adam handed Patrick a mug and nosily looked at the screen of his tablet.

“Checking out jobs are ya?” he asked as he sat back down.

“Uh huh” Patrick replied, “I'm looking at my old hospital in Bristol too” he said.

“Not in A&E though” said Patrick, “I mean, Daniel would have hated that”

“You're definitely going then?” asked Adam, sipping from his own mug.

“I think one poisonous White sister is my limit” said Patrick, “And Chrissie already had that base covered ”

“The boys'll miss ya” said Adam, “And me and Vic”

“Will you?” said Patrick

“Course” Adam replied with a smile

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Saturday morning- the village high street

 

“Patrick!” Robert called, as he caught up with his friend

“I can't stop. I've off to Home Farm” said Patrick as he continued walking

“You've changed your mind about leaving then?” said Rob

“No. I'm going to make sure they know what medication Mrs Mortimer has to have. It's all written down and organised but knowing that lot...”

“Come on Patrick” some Robert, “Do you think this a good idea? Do you really want to mess up another job?”

“What?” asked Patrick, who stopped walking and faced his friend.

“I didn't mean it like that” said Rob, “I just meant that after.....”

“Perhaps _you_ can fix me up again” said Patrick, “Maybe the Kray twins have an old auntie who needs looking after?” he added sarcastically

“Aren't they dead?” asked Robert, confused

Patrick frowned, “Yes, you're right” he said, “I could have picked a better gangster example there, but even so....”

“Patrick, listen” said Rob, “I promised Bex I'd speak to you and...”

“Robert” said Patrick, putting a hand on his friends arm, “I know you're just trying to be a good mate to her”.

“But she's never been that good a mate to me, not really” he added

 

Saturday morning – Home Farm

 

Patrick handed the plastic folder over to Laurence who was sitting on the sofa in the living room.

“So you've made your mind up?” said Laurence

Patrick sat down on the sofa with a sigh

“Mr White...” he started

Laurence just gave him a meaningful stare

“Laurence” Patrick began again, “Would you put up with it? If one of them was having a go at Ronnie say?”

Laurence smiled, “And what makes you think one hasn't?”

“Oh I can't believe they'd do that. Not to you” said Patrick, “You've always struck me as being so. What's the word? _Masterful_ “

“Ha!” said Laurence, “You're after something aren't you young man?”

Patrick nodded, “Will you still give me a reference?”

Laurence laughed, “Yes. I'll give you a reference”

“Thank you. You'll be able to read through my notes there” said Patrick, “It's all written up properly”

“I don't doubt it” said Laurence

“Everything is in her small cupboard by the bed and it'll last to the end of the month. Plenty of time to get someone else in by then. Chrissie's probably on the internet now” said Patrick

“You're right. For once” said Chrissie, leaning against the doorway with her arms folded.

Patrick got up, “Didn't fancy taking it on yourself Chrissie?” he said

He paused in the doorway, “I mean Mrs Mortimer is ninety now. You looking after her she could make it to at least....let me see....Thursday?”

“You'll be alright back in Bristol?” asked Laurence

“Yes” said Patrick, “I've been very happy there. Very happy”.

 

Mid 2011 – Patrick and Prisha's house-share, Bristol – a Friday night, 11:30pm 

 

“Well that was _epic_!” said Samuel, sitting on the floor of Patrick's bedroom as the DVD credits scrolled away on the television screen in front of him.

“Come on then, bed!” said Prisha picking up the pizza boxes from the floor.

Samuel grinned and followed her out of the room.

“Night boys” said Prisha over her shoulder

“Night” said Patrick, who was sitting up on the bed, Daniel next to him with his arm around his shoulders

“We shouldn't have tried Titanic in one sitting” said Patrick, “You'll have to go for your bus soon”

“No rush” said Daniel softly as he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Patrick's.

“I can get a taxi, just this once” he added as he broke away.

“Anyway” he said, putting his hand on Patrick's waist and pulling him a bit closer, “This is my favourite bit of DVD night”

He leaned in again for a deeper kiss.

Patrick put his hand on the back of Daniel's head, to pull him closer and run his fingers through his dark curly hair.

“I was just thinking” said Patrick as he broke away, looking into Daniel's dark eyes

“Yeah?” said Daniel

“They can be expensive. Taxis I mean. You could always take the bus in the morning. If you want to I mean. I'm not working and.....” he said rapidly

Daniel just smiled and leaned in for another kiss

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Saturday morning 8:30am

 

Prisha walked down the stairs towards the front door

“It's not _every_ time my Dad comes to visit” she said to Samuel who was following her down

“Yes it is!” Samuel complained

“Morning” said Daniel as he walked out of the kitchen, wearing a t-shirt and tight boxers, a mug of tea in each hand.

“Morning” said Prisha with a smile as she and Samuel went to the front door.

“Told you” she said quietly as Daniel walked up the stairs.

Prisha turned to admire the view once more before leaving.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Daniel walked into Patrick's bedroom and put the two mugs down on the nightstand. Patrick was curled up on the left side of the bed against the wall. His face was squeezed into his pillow and his floppy fringe was squashed across his forehead.

Daniel sat carefully on the right side of the bed. He put his hand on the top of the sheets where Patrick's hip was. 'Aw. Look at you mate' he thought to himself. 'You're so gorgeous. And you don't even know it'. 

He shook Patrick slightly to wake him up. Patrick lifted his head off the pillow and looked sleepily at Daniel.

“Morning” Daniel said with a grin

“Morning” Patrick replied, smiling back

“Budge over” said Daniel, “I've done you a tea”

Patrick sat up as Daniel slid back under the covers next to him.

“I don't know how you like it. Your tea I mean!” said Daniel grinning as he handed over a mug

“I like it warm and dark” said Patrick, “Like my men”

“That's good then, isn't it?” said Daniel, cuddling up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kray twins were noted East End gangsters, now both deceased.
> 
> This flashback is pure Daniel and Patrick smuffiness and is here to mark 7000 hits of the original story in this series that introduced them, What A Real Friend Would Do.


	28. A planned reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a goodbye to the gang at the Woolpack, Patrick is headed home for Bristol. A few months later some friends from Emmerdale have come to stay for the weekend and to mark his birthday (cue Flashback to a previous birthday celebrated in his flat).

Sunday morning, the Woolpack living room

 

Patrick leaned over the back of the sofa to read the tablet that Robert was holding.

“So” Rob continued, “I've joined that Hotton Film Club now. I'll email you a review, next time we see something _classic_ ”

“He'll still bend my ear over it on the way back” said Aaron with a smile, giving Patrick a pat on his back, “ _And_ in bed after!” he added 

“Right, let's get you to the station mate” said Aaron, as Charity stumbled into the room in her dressing gown.

“What, you leaving now?” she said, standing right next to the young nurse

“Afraid so” Patrick replied

“Bye love” said Chas, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea.

“Well then” said Charity, turning and looking into Patrick eyes, “Safe journey”. She grabbed him by the front of his jacket, pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips.

“Er. Thank you” said Patrick, too surprised to say anything else as she broke away.

Charity walked into the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

“Yeah. We'd _definitely_ better get going” said Aaron with a grin, steering his friend to the front door.

Charity clicked on the kettle. Chas stared at her with a sly smile as Aaron and Patrick left the pub.

“Last chance” said Charity with a shrug, “Shame to waste it”

“Yes” said Chas, “Didn't come across as desperate _at all_ ” she added

Robert just smirked and went back to scrolling through his tablet.

 

A few months or so later.......................

 

Bristol – a Friday night sometime in 2017 – Patrick's flat

 

Adam looked around the living room, taking in the picture of Steve McQueen on a motor bike, hanging on the wall behind the sofa.

“Nice place this” he said 

“Yes. Very tidy too” Victoria replied as she stood by the fireplace, “Did you notice the carpet on the stairs?” she asked

“No. What about it?” her husband replied

“It doesn't need fixing” said Vic meaningfully as she looked through the birthday cards on the mantelpiece

“I'll get round to it babe, I promise!” said Adam with a laugh

“Prisha and Ajay” Victoria read out loud, “We'll be seeing her later”

“Hey. Stop being so nosey Vic” said Adam

“I'm not” Vic insisted, “I was just curious” she added walking over to the sofa and sitting down , “I wanted to see if 'you-know-who' sent a card, that's all”

“She never bothered before” said Patrick as he walked in from the kitchen and handed them both of a mug of tea.

“I'll put your bags in the bedroom later” he added over his shoulder as he headed back to fetch a mug for himself, “You'll be more comfortable in there” he said as he came back into the room.

“You sure we're not putting you out?” said Victoria

“No, it's fine. Really” said Patrick, kneeling down on the floor next to the coffee table. “I'll be ok on the sofa. But be warned” he added, “I've been told that's a very thin wall”

Adam grinned at this.

“Right. First off” said Vic, putting her mug on the table, “I know it was in the week but Happy Birthday” she said with a smile

“Thank you. I got your card of course” said Patrick, “Did you bring me a present?” he said cheekily

“Course we did “ Victoria replied, giving Adam a nudge

“What?” Adam said blankly

“Never mind!” said Vic getting up and reaching for a carrier bag at the end of the sofa. She took out two wrapped parcels. One very obviously a bottle and the other small and rectangular.

“Aw. Thank you” said Patrick with a smile

“That's from us” said Victoria, as her friend unwrapped a bottle of vodka, “Charity sent her love by the way”

“Oh, that was kind of her” said Patrick. Adam caught Vic's eye and just grinned.

“And that's from Robert and Aaron” said Victoria as Patrick unwrapped a DVD box set.

“The complete Planet Of The Apes films” said Patrick “That's great! I'll text Aaron before we go out, I said I'd tell him you'd got here alright”

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

An Indian restaurant not far from Patrick, Prisha and Rebecca's old house share

 

“Vic” said Adam, “Where did she go after? That old girl up at home farm. Halifax weren't it?”

“No!” Victoria replied, “She went to Harrogate”

“Yeah” said Adam turning back to Patrick, “Not long after you left”

“Are the boys alright?” asked Patrick, “I mean, Robert's always emailing me when he wants to tear apart some film they've seen, but Aaron's a bit quiet”

“Yeah, yeah. They're good” replied Adam. His face told a different story but Patrick decided not to push it.

Victoria leaned over to look at Prisha's mobile screen

“That's my nephew” Prisha started, “He's just a year old now. Dad is _finally_ a grand father, so that has taken the pressure off me and Ajay for a bit. Not that we don't want our own one day”

“Aw. He looks lovely” said Vic

“So, no news for you two yet?” Patrick asked as Vic and Prisha headed to the Ladies.

“Nah” said Adam

“Still. Must be fun trying” said Patrick

Adam looked towards the Ladies then leaned over.

“You'd think so, yeah. But it's not the same. I mean, I get in from work, shattered right? And Vic's there telling me her _phone_ says we've got to do it!”

“Next thing I know she's dragging me up to our bedroom”

“Yes. It does sound awful” said Patrick with a smile

“Ay! Shut up!” Adam laughed.

\- - - - - - - - -

 

“Well I'm not surprised that Rebecca put her foot in it about Daniel” said Prisha, checking out her reflection in the mirror

“I mean” she went on, “Patrick worshiped him. I am surprised about what she said though. She seemed alright when I met her. You know, for a over-privileged hippy. As for that sister though!”

“What was Daniel like?” asked Victoria

“You know. I never thought Patrick would end up with someone like that. I used to think, 'first young gay Doctor that spots him, that'll be that'.”

“Then again” she added “At one time I thought Patrick would end up with me!”

“You never!” said Vic

“When we were at school. Not much competition. He was the only boy in my class who looked like he washed. But then he had this big crush on one of the Grimshaw brothers in Coronation Street. The older one”

“Oh” said Vic, “I never watch the soaps”

Prisha thought for a moment, “But Daniel” she started, “ Daniel was sweet” she decided.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“That was our old place” said Patrick as he stood outside the restaurant. “The one right down on the corner there”.

He pointed to the room on the top floor, “That was my room. And Prisha's room, that was the one Bex had for a while, that's the one on the first floor”

“Which house?” asked Adam

“The one on the corner” said Patrick, “You can just see the plaque the boys from the rugby club put up when Rebecca left”

“Patrick!” Prisha laughed

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Saturday night

 

“Have you seen Planet Of The Apes?” asked Patrick, as he handed Victoria and Adam a small pizza box each.

“I haven't” said Vic as Adam shook his head.

\- - - - - - - - -

“So it was the Earth!” said Adam, as the DVD came to an end, “I thought it was gonna be, I don't know. _Mars_ or something”

“Why Mars?” asked Victoria

“Someone in space then” said Adam with a grin, “I don't know!”

Patrick just smiled.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Late 2013, a few days before Patrick's birthday - Bristol – Patrick and Daniel's flat

 

“Daniel” said Patrick walking into the living room, “Have you seen my watch anywhere?”

His boyfriend was curled up on the sofa watching the television.

“You leave it at work?” he asked not looking up

“I don't know if I put it on this morning” said Patrick, sitting on the sofa, “I went out in a rush, remember?” he added with a smile.

Daniel grinned over at his boyfriend, “Yeah. I don't remember you complaining either” he said

“I did some washing up at Mrs Harvey's before I left. I could have left it there”

“It'll turn up” said Daniel.

 

Saturday morning – Patrick's birthday

 

Patrick blinked and looked at the clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He noticed an envelope. That had not been there when he went to bed.

He sat up and opened it, smiling at Daniel who was still asleep and lying with his back to him. A typical Daniel choice for him, Star Wars Lego on the front. The handwritten message inside was hardly poetic but genuine, 'To Pat Happy Birthday Loads of love X X X Danny”

Patrick put the card on the stand and cuddled up against his boyfriend, hooking his arm around Daniel's middle.

“Morning” mumbled Daniel, “Happy birthday” he added sleepily.

“Morning” said Patrick, giving Daniel a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

“You getting up?” asked Daniel

“In a bit” said Patrick, squeezing his partner around the middle

\- - - - - - - 

Patrick was sitting up in bed going through some cards, one with an Australian stamp on the envelope. Daniel walked back into the room with a mug of tea in each hand and passed one over before sliding back into bed.

“Now” Daniel started, “We agreed no presents...”

“It's alright” said Patrick, “I know you can't afford anything while you're not working”

“Yeah. So” said Daniel, putting down his mug and reaching under his side of the bed, “I got you this” he added, handing over a slim black box

Patrick put his mug down and opened the box, looking puzzled, “It's a watch” he said, “ _My_ watch “

“Turn it over !” Daniel said, rolling his eyes

“DP + PS Forever” said Patrick with a smile as he read the engraving

“Trish's brother did it for me” said Daniel, “You know, he's got that shop in Fishponds? I fixed his van for him”

Patrick gently rubbed his thumb over the back of the watch

“Do you like it?” Daniel asked

Patrick turned to his boyfriend, “I love it” he said. 

“And I love you” said Patrick.

“Come here you” said Daniel, putting his hand gently on the side of Patrick's neck, and pressing his lips softly against Patrick's.


	29. No argument here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron visit Patrick in Bristol, a month after the Bartons.

Sunday Morning – Bristol, Patrick's flat

 

“Here you go” said Patrick handing Victoria a mug of tea as he sat on the end of the bed.

“Thanks” said Vic, propping herself up

“Adam's enjoying himself, singing away in that shower” said Patrick, sipping from his own mug, “Least I think he's singing”

Victoria smiled. “Patrick” she said, “I've got to ask, is that teddy bear supposed to be you?” she said nodding towards a stuffed toy in a costume with a big red cross on the chest and a toy stethoscope around its neck that was on the dressing table.

“Afraid so” Patrick smiled, “And _this_ is supposed to be Daniel“ he added picking up another bear right next to it, in tiny blue jeans and a checked lumberjack shirt.

“Danny got them made at that shop for one Valentine's Day”

“Aw” said Vic, “I think that's really cute”

“Talking about me are you babe?” said Adam, walking into the room and rubbing his curly hair with a towel.

“As if!” said Vic, rolling her eyes but smiling

 

A month or so later....................

 

Friday night, early evening – Bristol, Patrick's flat

 

“Who's that?” said Aaron, looking at the framed picture of a man on a motorcycle on the wall behind where he was sitting on the sofa.

Robert looked over from where he was kneeling in front of a wide bookcase, which was mainly covered with rows of DVDs.

“Steve McQueen” his partner replied, “It's from the Great Escape. It's a classic!”

“I thought Patrick didn't like motorbikes, because of _you know_ ...” said Aaron, lowering his voice.

“Probably Daniel's then” Rob replied going back to his browsing, “Now _this_ is how you order your DVDs. By genre”

“By what?” said Aaron

“I was just saying” said Robert, as Patrick walked into the room with three mugs on a tray, “Nice to see you order your films by type”

“Doesn't everyone?” asked Patrick as he put the tray down on the coffee table.

“You'd think so. But no, _apparently_ ” said Robert, looking in Aaron's direction. His boyfriend just rolled his eyes.

“Where's the bathroom?” Aaron asked

“Just across the hall” said Patrick

“You dropped this on the landing” said Patrick, handing a postcard to Robert once Aaron was out of the room, “It must have fallen out of one of your jackets”

Robert had an annoyed expression on his face.

“I'd forgotten I'd stuck that in my pocket” he complained, “Came a few weeks back. Could you get rid of it for me?”

“Course” Patrick replied , “Who's it from anyway?”

“Have a read” said Rob

“ 'Wish you were here', question mark – A “ Patrick read out loud before turning over the card, “ 'Benidorm'” he continued reading. “Who's 'A'?” he added .

“Remember Alex?” asked Robert, “Turned up at home farm looking for me just before you left?”

“The blonde gunslinger?” said Patrick “Not likely to forget him. Well I remember the gun more to be honest”

“That's his way of telling me that he's ended up at his Uncle Larry's in Spain. Not that I wanted to know. I just wanted him gone from the village. Which he was next day, thankfully!”

Patrick walked over to the sideboard and put the card away in a top drawer.

Robert paused, “Look Patrick” he started, “About Larry and that whole cruise job...”

“Oh. It doesn't matter now” said Patrick sitting on the sofa, “Prisha's husband's coming tonight by the way” he went on, “You'll like Ajay, he's in business. They'll meet us in the Rainbow Bar before we go out to eat”

“Hey” said Aaron walking into room, “Patrick's got your shower gel in there!”

“I got some for myself in Egypt too” said Patrick as Aaron flopped onto the sofa and picked up his mug.

“See, that cruise wasn't all bad” he said to Rob with a smile.

 

Late 2013 A Friday Night– Bristol, Patrick & Daniel's flat

 

Patrick was sitting on the side of the bed with his phone pressed to his ear

“Anytime now Prish” he said into the phone “Sooner the better” he added, getting up and standing next to the dressing table.

“Well it's not the same” he went on, picking up a teddy bear in jeans and a checked shirt with a smile

“No!” Patrick laughed, “Not just because of _that_ “ he added, putting down the bear and walking out into the hall, “I just don't like it when he's here” he went on, walking into the living room, which was ridiculously tidy.

“Well he hasn't been away this long, not since we moved in” he said, flopping down onto the sofa, “You told your Dad about Ajay yet? Why not? He'll be over the moon won't he? He's going to wonder why you're in Birmingham so often eventually...........”

He stopped as he heard the front door open and shut.

“I'd better go, that'll be him. Call you in the week” he said as Daniel walked up the stairs.

Patrick stood up as Daniel walked into the room, dumping his jacket and bag onto the floor. Daniel's face broke out into that wide smile that still got Patrick every time.

“Come here!” Daniel said, walking over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Patrick hugged him tightly back, burying his head deep into Daniel's shoulder.

“Hey, you alright mister?” asked Daniel softly

“I've just missed you” Patrick said back quietly

“I've missed you too Pat” Daniel replied, giving him a squeeze

 

\- - - - - - - - -

Daniel was sitting up in bed as Patrick handed him a steaming mug,

“Anyway” Daniel said, “I won't have to do Salford _and_ Reading again. Not in the same week”

Patrick put his own mug on the nightstand and climbed into his side of the bed.

“Well, at least in doesn't look like you were taking sides” he said, “How was your Mum?”

“Fine” said Daniel, “She was thinking of having one of those 'just divorced' parties. Nan was happy of course”

“What her?” said Patrick, “I'm surprised she didn't have a 'I Told You So' t-shirt made”

“And your Dad? He alright?” he added, unenthusiastically

“He was. Until that girlfriend of his starting pushing for them to get married now”.

Daniel put his mug down and propped himself up on one side.

“That's the thing about us Perez men you see” he said with a smile, “Irresistible”

Patrick turned on his side and smiled back, “That right?” he asked, reaching over and running his hand along the side of Daniel's head and through his dark curly hair.

“Oh yeah” said Daniel, leaning forward and kissing Patrick deeply on the lips.

“No argument here” Patrick said with a smile as Daniel broke away. Daniel leaned forward again.

\- - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> Just added as an epilogue to show that the boys all remained friends, to note briefly what happened to Alex Layton and for some extra Daniel & Patrick smuffiness.


	30. Love me, love my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Patrick and Prisha make a short visit to Leeds, Robert and Aaron take the chance to meet up with them. Aaron confides in Patrick over his worries about Robert's “best mate” back in Emmerdale.

Friday night, a hotel dining room in Leeds - a few weeks or so before Aaron and Robert's commitment ceremony

 

“Is he bringing that gorgeous boyfriend of his with him?” asked Prisha, looking up idly from her menu

Patrick looked across the dining table as his friend, “Depends on which one you think is gorgeous doesn't it? Aaron and Robert are both coming” 

“I meant Robert of course” sighed Prisha 

“Why 'of course' ?” asked Patrick, “What's wrong with Aaron?”

“There's nothing's wrong with Aaron!” Prisha laughed, “I can see why he'd be more your type though. All those muscles from working in that scrapyard. And those rough hands! It's no surprise you go all dewy eyed over that Adam either”

“No I don't” Patrick protested. Prisha raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“They're just my friends” Patrick replied, “You know. Like we _used_ to be” he added with a smile.

“Anyway, they're here now” said Patrick as he spotted Robert's familiar face and confident wave from the entrance to the dining room.

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

 

“So who were you visiting ?” asked Aaron as he eased himself into a comfy chair in the hotel bar

“Darsh, that's Prisha's baby brother”, said Patrick, “He's at Uni here in his last year apparently. So that's making me feel ancient because I was pretty sure he was only _twelve_ ! ”

“You feel old? I think Liv's put years on me since she moved in” said Aaron, taking a swig from his beer

There was a laugh from Prisha who was sitting with Robert at a table a small distance away, a laptop opened out in front of them. Aaron tensed slightly at this.

“Robert's charming Prisha _again_ ” he said

Patrick thought for a moment, “You don't have to worry about her” he said, “She really is happily married”

This didn't seem to lift Aaron's mood so Patrick tried again, “If it helps, Prish has got a very low charm threshold. I mean, I know you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you get your prince but you should have seen the guys she went out with before Ajay. One Kermit after another”

“It's not Prisha” Aaron said, “It's back home. Your favourite person”

“What, Adam?” asked Patrick in mock surprise.

“No!” Aaron managed a smile, “You know who I mean”

“Look. Let's have a chat back in my room. We can leave Rob doing his Alan Sugar impression for a bit I think” said Patrick.

Aaron nodded.

Robert was mid-business anecdote when Aaron told him he was just going back to Patrick's room 'to look at something'. Rob just nodded and turned back to Prisha with a winning smile.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Patrick knew Aaron well enough to know that if he didn't want to say much, then he wouldn't. But Aaron knew that Patrick could talk enough for the pair of the them, if he was in the right mood. Which he seemed to be on the way to his room.

“115 this is mine. I'll just put the kettle on. Do you want a coffee?” he rattled on. Aaron nodded and let his friend's words fill the empty space. 

“The thing is” Patrick continued as the kettle boiled away, “It's not as if she ever listened to me much when I _was_ still talking to her. She's always just done what she wants. I mean, do you think she'd dress like that if she cared about what other people think?”

And as quickly as his rapid speech had started it dried up again. 

“You don't miss her then?” Aaron asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

Patrick sighed as he handed his friend a cup of coffee and slumped into the room's solitary chair.

“I could have put her with being so unreliable” he replied, “I mean, we didn't see each other that much anyway. But knowing how little she thought of Daniel. That did it. I suppose it was 'love me, love my boyfriend'. Does that sound daft to you?”

“No” said Aaron, “Just doesn't always work out like that though does it?”

“No” replied Patrick, “Daniel's Dad hated me before we'd even met. Well not me. Not me personally. Just any guy he was going out with. He'd convinced himself that Daniel would have a wife and two kids if only the gays would leave him alone!”

“Thing is” Aaron started, “Sometimes I wish I could talk to someone about Robert without them saying 'I warned ya' or 'What do you expect?'”

“I mean” Aaron went on, “Adam is, the _best_. He'd back me up all the way. Whatever. He's even stuck up for Rob. Well once or twice! Sometimes though, I don't want people telling me I'm right. I want them to tell me I'm wrong. I'm not making much sense am I?”

“I know what you mean” said Patrick, “When I started going out with Daniel I was terrified he'd go off with someone else, soon as they came along. And I couldn't speak to anyone about it because all my friends thought he was wrong for me. Even Prish did, at the start. So I had to convince myself that I was wrong and that took much longer on my own.”

Aaron nodded and looked down at his coffee cup, quietly

“Look” said Patrick, “I don't know all the background of you and Robert. And sure, Rebecca had told me a bit about him but he wasn't like she described, not to me. I could see how much you two were into each other. I even told her that. But she didn't listen. Some people see what they want to see”

“Anyway, what's she done?” Patrick asked, “Or, knowing her, should I say 'who's she done'?”

“It's not what's happened I'm thinking about. It's what could happen” Aaron offered.

Then Aaron seized up almost. As if he'd felt he'd said too much.

Patrick leaned forward, and gave Aaron's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Do you know what I thought, when you first came up here?” Aaron asked

Patrick shook his head and sat back in his chair.

“I thought, 'why does he have to be her mate? Why can't Rob be doing a favour for someone else. Why her?' ”

“I'm sure he was just trying to be a friend. She doesn't have many, not as far as I can tell” said Patrick

Aaron was silent again.

“You do though” said Patrick, “And I know I'm miles away, but you can always call me whenever”

Aaron gave a small smile and nodded.

 

Late 2012 – Salford, Daniel's father's house

 

Daniel's father was sitting on the sofa, his arms folded and a hard glare on his face. Daniel just glared right back as he got up and pulled on his jacket.

“And next time Dad” said Daniel angrily “Next time you want to have a go at my boyfriend, stick to _English_ ok!”

His father said nothing as Daniel walked to the living room door.

Daniel paused in the doorway and ran his hand through his curly hair. He took a deep breath and turned around.

“Forget that Dad”, he started, “There won't be a _next_ time. You won't see Patrick, then you won't see me”.

His father remained silent as Daniel walked out and closed the front door behind him. Still angry, he stomped out into the street, taking his phone out of his pocket. After a couple of rings Patrick's voice mail kicked in.

“Hey” Daniel said softly, standing still for a moment, “Just let me know where you are. I'll head back to the hotel for now. And Pat” he went on, “It doesn't matter what he said. Not to me”

\- - - - - - - - - 

A hotel in Manchester

 

Daniel tried ringing Patrick again, but again the voicemail kicked in. With a sigh, he walked through the lobby and headed for his room.

“Hey. There you are Mister” he said as he walked into the bedroom and caught sight of Patrick in the half light, curled up on the bed with his back to the door.

“Why didn't you answer me?” Daniel asked as he dumped his jacket onto the chair. Patrick shrugged as he sat up on the side of the bed. 

Daniel knew Patrick was down. For one, he didn't immediately get up and hang Daniel's jacket in the cupboard as if it was going to burst into flames if he didn't.

Daniel sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend. He knew what we wanted to say. He wanted to start listing his Dad's shortcomings. Point out that there was no way he could act all moral. Not after he'd left Mum and run off with that slapper from work. Tell Patrick that what his Dad had been saying was rubbish. The bits in English _and_ in Spanish. He knew what had really got under his Dad's skin. It was because Pat wasn't just some guy he'd brought home to meet him. This one was special.

But Daniel also knew that for all Patrick's cleverness and occasional rambling away, actions spoke much louder than words with his boyfriend. So he leaned over and brushed Patrick's floppy fringe out of the way, just so he could plant a kiss on his forehead. Then he hooked his right arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. They sat there quietly for a while.

“Don't think I impressed your Dad much. Sorry” said Patrick eventually

Daniel reached across so he could take Patrick's left hand is his own.

“It wasn't _you_ Pat” Daniel said gently, “I could have brought home. I dunno. _Prince Harry_ and he still wouldn't have been happy!”

Daniel was pleased when Patrick smiled.

“Listen right” said Daniel, “I know he went over the top but it doesn't matter. Not to me. The only person you have to impress around here is me” he went on, gently rubbing his partners hand, “and you've been doing that since I met ya”

“Come 'ere” he added, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Patrick's.

As they broke away Patrick nuzzled into Daniel's neck and hooked his arms around his middle. Daniel wrapped his own arms around him and held him tight. Even though his boyfriend was upset, he loved times like this. When he could just hold him, his guy. Showing him just how much he wanted him.

\- - - - - - - - -

Just before midnight.......

 

Daniel reached out of his side of the bed and scooped his crumpled t-shirt up from the floor. He sat up and pulled it over his muscular torso. He turned around and looked at Patrick, curled up on his side of the bed, with his fringe all mussed up.

“You're looking a bit happier” Daniel said with a big grin.

Patrick just smiled back as Daniel flopped onto the bed and turned over to look at his boyfriend.

Patrick put on what Daniel called 'the serious face' and started to speak, “Look, about your Dad..”

“Uh uh!” said Daniel, sticking his finger gently onto Patrick's mouth. His partner was silent.

“If he wants to talk to me he can phone, can't he?”

“I know Daniel, but he _is_ your Dad and....” Patrick started.

Daniel sighed inwardly. It wasn't as if he didn't want Patrick to be nice. But why did he have to be _so_ nice? Even to people who didn't deserve it. Like his Dad for one. And that blonde witch who had Prisha's room earlier this year.

“Look, he's my Dad. And he's a total pain. And I love him. But he really _is_ a total pain, right?” said Daniel

“And if he doesn't want you round, I'm not going to go round. He's the one that'll be missing out”

Daniel reached over and stroked the side of Patrick's face gently.

“I'm not gonna miss out” he said, “Cause I love ya”

Daniel lent forward and kissed Patrick deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give this story more of an open ending. This is a tentative attempt to take the friendship between Robert, Aaron and Patrick closer to the events in the current ED SL. So it is canon compliant, I hope!
> 
> Having left Emmerdale disappointed with her former flatmate Rebecca, Patrick would be unhappy with the stresses the lads go on to suffer. From Bristol he can only offer a sympathetic ear, but I am sure he would.
> 
> For Daniel & Patrick supporters out there, the Flashback at the end of this Chapter is told from Daniel's perspective.
> 
> If anyone wants more of this let me know. Having said that, I'll probably update it anyway. Constructive comments always welcome.
> 
> \- - - - - - -


	31. Just being a mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert speaks to Patrick, who tells him his best friend is moving to Coventry, thanks to Rob's advice. But Robert fills him in on his own current troubles.

2017 – not long after Aaron's arrest and release, the Woolpack living room late one evening

 

“Right” said Aaron, with a small stretch, “I'm going to grab a shower” he added as he eased himself off the sofa

Robert just nodded distractedly as his partner left the room. His mobile beeped and he frowned slightly as he read the message he'd just received from Patrick, “Prisha grateful for your advice. I'm not though!”

'Oh well', he thought to himself, whatever it was it was _bound_ to be a distraction from what he couldn't stop thinking about at the moment. 

“Hi. What I have done now?” he said wearily 

“Hello” replied Patrick, “Prisha. You know, _my best friend_ is moving to Coventry. Which is where I feel like sending you at the moment”

“Coventry?” asked Rob, confused

“That business her husband was interested in? The one you said was too good a deal to miss?” said Patrick

Robert thought back to their last meeting, “Oh, yeah. That's won't be far from you will it?” he said tiredly

“It's far enough” said Patrick before stopping, “Are you alright Robert, you sound a bit off”

“It's Aaron” said Rob

“He's not ill he?” asked Patrick concerned

“No, no. It's not that” Robert replied, “You remember Finn?”

Patrick thought for a moment, “Finn. Pasty limpet. Friend of Victoria's. Mother looked like she could chew through an iron bar”

Robert managed a half smile, “Well, Aaron got into this fight...”

“With Finn?” Patrick asked, disbelievingly, “How? I mean, he'd snap in a high wind”

“No. He was _defending_ Finn” Rob said “Listen.....” he began to explain.

 

\- - - - - - - 

Bristol, Patrick's flat

 

“I wish I knew what to say” said Patrick as he sat down on his bed, “I know you'll be doing all the right things with lawyers and all that”

“I just don't want to think about what _could_ happen. I mean there's the new place and Liv and.....” said Robert anxiously

“I know” Patrick said sympathetically, “It may still all work out”

“Where there's life there's hope do you mean?” Robert started, “Sorry. Could have picked a better expression there really”

Patrick picked up the framed picture of Daniel from his nightstand and sighed.

“How about hoping for the best instead?” he offered, “Look Rob, I've got to go. Let me know how it goes for you both. I'd say call anytime but I'm just swapping shifts. I'll be on nights at the hospital for the next couple of months. But if you leave a message whenever I'll get back to you”

“Is it going alright? I did mean to ask, but what with...” Robert began

“No it's fine” said Patrick hurriedly, “Look, give Aaron my best and hang in there, both of you”

After a quick exchange of goodbyes, Patrick put his phone down. He picked the typed letter up that was resting on the nightstand and read it for what must have been the third time that night, 'notice of planned ward closures'.

 

The Woolpack 

 

Aaron walked into the living room in a dark t-shirt and track suit bottoms. “Who was that?” he asked as Robert put his phone down.

Rob rubbed his hands over his eyes, “Patrick. Remember his friend Prisha wanted my advice when we met up in Leeds?”

Aaron shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, clicking on the kettle.

Robert got up from the sofa and walked over to his partner, his hands thrust into his trouser pockets.

“Well. She took it and she's off to the Midlands”

Aaron looked blank, just waiting for the kettle to the boil

“I told him about all _this_ too” said Robert

“Say it was my own fault did he?” Aaron asked bitterly

“No” Rob replied confused, “Why would you think that?”

“Doesn't really approve of violence, does he?” said Aaron, picking up his mug

Robert sighed, “He just said he hoped it would work out. For _us_. He was just being a mate” 

Rob put his hand gently onto Aaron's upper arm.

“He wouldn't have a go at ya now would he?” Robert said gently

Aaron exhaled, “I know he wouldn't” he said, “It's just that this . It's......”

“I know” said Rob

 

A Thursday evening late 2015, Patrick & Daniel's flat – Bristol

 

The first time Patrick's mobile rang, he ignored it and kept kissing Daniel. The second time he broke away with an apologetic mumble of, “I'd better answer it” as he rolled over on the bed.

“Put it on silent next time!” Daniel muttered sulkily

“Hi Prish” Patrick said into his phone

“Hi. I need to come round. I just wanted to check you were in” Prisha replied

“Sure. We're in” said Patrick

“You're not busy?” his friend asked

“No, we're not busy” said Patrick

“Liar” Daniel muttered, giving his boyfriend a quick slap on the rear of his pyjama bottoms.

“Good. I'm parked outside” said Prisha

“Outside?” said Patrick, “Ok” he sighed, “I'll be down in a minute”

He looked over at Daniel as he finished his call.

“She wouldn't drive over if it wasn't important” he offered. But Daniel just said nothing and shrugged.

“I'll try and keep it short. Promise” said Patrick as he headed for the bedroom door.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later......

 

Patrick walked into the bedroom with a mug of tea in one hand and a small plate in the other

Daniel was lying on his side on the top of the bed, reading Classic Motorcycle magazine. He made a point of ignoring Patrick and didn't look over as his boyfriend put the cup and plate on Daniel's nightstand.

“We're still talking. Sorry” said Patrick. Daniel said nothing.

Patrick sighed, “I've brought you some biscuits” he said. But Daniel kept reading.

“They're chocolate” Patrick tried

“Good” , Daniel said, still adopting his 'hard done by' voice.

Patrick reached over and tickled Daniel's side, just where the edge of his t-shirt was scrunched up against the waistband of his boxers.

“Gerroff!” Daniel laughed, “I'm sulking!”

“I won't be long. Promise” said Patrick with a smile, heading out of the bedroom.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Another half an hour later

 

Patrick closed the front door and bounded up the stairs. As he opened the bedroom door he saw that Daniel was now sitting up in bed, his nose still stuck in his magazine. The teddy bear dressed as a doctor had also been moved from the dressing table and tucked into Patrick's side of the bed.

“I've been replaced have I?” asked Patrick

“Yeah” said Daniel, still looking at his magazine, “He doesn't wander off like you. And he's quieter”

Patrick smiled indulgently and moved the teddy bear back to the dressing table. He could have put it on the nightstand. But then it didn't go there did it? It had to go back where he belonged. That was obvious (or at least obvious to Patrick's tidy mind). 

Patrick climbed into his side of the bed, rolled over onto one side and smiled at Daniel

“I'm back now” he said

“Well the mood's gone” replied Daniel putting his magazine onto his nightstand and folding his arms.

“Aw” said Patrick, “Can't I even have a cuddle?” he said, snaking his arm around his boyfriend's middle..

Daniel looked at Patrick's face, which his partner was trying to make look as sad as possible. He sighed.

“Alright, you can have a cuddle” he said wearily, “As long as you shut up”

“How about I tell you what was up with Prish, then I shut up?” 

“If I say 'No' ? Will I have to hear about it tomorrow?” asked Daniel

“Yes”

“OK” said Daniel, reaching over and clicking off his bedside lamp, “Come here then” he added as he lay back on the bed.

Patrick smiled and put his head onto Daniel's chest as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

“Keep it short mind” Daniel warned

“She's just had this _huge_ row with Ajay. You know that girl he went out with before her? The rich one who's Dad's got the big contract with his delivery firm?”

“No” Daniel replied

“Yes you do! The one with the big house in Sutton Coldfield”

“No”

“I told you about her. Don't you listen to anything I say?”

“Bits and pieces” said Daniel, “I mean, you do say a _lot_ ”

“Oh thanks. I'll remember that next time I get a blow by blow account of the five-a-side” said Patrick

“That's different” said Daniel, “Anyway. Just finish your story. I'm tired” he added.

“Right” said Patrick, “Short version. Ajay's ex is now running her Dad's firm so he'll have to see her _loads_ and Prisha's not happy”

“What did she want you to do?” asked Daniel

“Nothing. She just wanted someone to listen. I was just being a friend”

“Good lad” said Daniel tiredly, giving his boyfriend a gentle squeeze as he yawned.

Patrick snuggled against Daniel as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send to Coventry is an expression meaning to deliberately no longer talk to someone and ignore them. Coventry is a two hour drive from Patrick's home in Bristol, so not the same as having Prisha nearby, whatever the business opportunities may be.
> 
> For those of you who enjoy the Daniel & Patrick Flashbacks - this is where they appear in date order
> 
> 1\. Chapter 27 – Daniel stays over at Patrick's for the first time (2011)  
> 2\. Chapter 20 – P&D's first DVD night in the new flat (2012)  
> 3\. Chapter 16 – The misunderstanding over the broken boiler (2012)  
> 4\. Chapters 12 & 13 – Patrick's second meal out with the White sisters (2012)  
> 5\. Chapter 24 – Sulky Daniel after the five-a-side (2012)
> 
> 6\. Chapter 30 – Visit to Daniel's Dad (2012)  
> 7\. Chapter 26 – Scare over Patrick's sister in Australia (2013)  
> 8\. Chapter 28 – Patrick's Birthday (2013)  
> 9\. Chapter 18 – Rebecca's surprise visit (2013)  
> 10\. Chapter 23 – Day after surprise visit (2013)
> 
> 11\. Chapter 29 – After Daniel's parent's divorce (2013)  
> 12\. Chapter 22 - Prisha's wedding in Birmingham (2015)  
> 13\. Chapter 31 – Prisha's argument with her husband (2015)
> 
> Their timeline, based on this and the previous story, What A Real Friend Would Do is:
> 
> They met in the second half of 2011 when Patrick was in a Bristol houseshare with Prisha. Prisha went travelling for the first half of 2012 and Rebecca took her room. Later in 2012 Patrick and Daniel got a flat together. Daniel was out of work for a while in 2013, during which Rebecca made one of her very rare appearances. Daniel sadly died in an accident early in the first half of 2016. Patrick first came to Emmerdale in early 2017 and the anniversary of Danny's death came up during his second visit. Except for a month when they broke up while Rebecca was in Bristol, they were together for four and a half years (I'm sure in an AU they are still together, somewhere).


	32. Three Hugs (and what they meant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert invites Patrick up to visit Aaron in prison, but decides it may be a bad idea. Victoria and Adam try to make Patrick feel useful when he has bad job news. Patrick remembers lifting a gloomy Daniel's spirits.

Emmerdale, Home Farm

 

Laurence sat on the sofa, phone in hand, desperately trying to get a word in edgewise with the person on the other end.

“Ursula, listen to me!” he managed eventually, “I have found _three_ perfectly good nurses for you. It is not my fault you keep sending them away”

“Laurence”, Ursula replied, “They won't live in! Now what is the point of me having that upstairs flat just sitting there. It's a waste of money”

“You of _all_ people should understand that” she added icily

“People just don't live in nowadays Ursula. Not long term. I am _not_ finding you another nurse”

Ursula paused for a moment, then decided to play her trump card.

“I don't know what your poor mother would have thought. Leaving her only cousin to fend for herself....” she said

Laurence sighed, “Alright, alright. I shall see what I can do” he replied.

At the other end of the line, Ursula smiled to herself.

 

Emmerdale, The Woolpack lunchtime

 

“Weren't expecting you this early” said Victoria as she walked into the kitchen, Patrick following behind with a small suitcase in hand.

“I've come from Coventry. I went to see Prisha and her husband last night”

“How'd their move go?” Vic asked

“Very well. Unfortunately” Patrick replied

“Here's the key” said Vic turning around, “Now. Downstairs is a bit of a mess. But leave it alone, you're a _guest_ alright?” she said with a grin

“I won't have time” said Patrick, smiling back as he looked at his watch “Robert wants to go at two”

\- - - - - - - -

 

Patrick walked out into the street and headed for Vic and Adam's home. With faultless timing, Chrissie was just heading towards the pub.

“I'm surprised _you're_ showing your face around here” she said

“Really?” replied Patrick, “I'm surprised you show yours _anywhere_ ”

“Anyway” he added, annoyed, “Why shouldn't I come here?”

“After walking out and leaving poor Cousin Ursula in the lurch. Not very professional was it?”

“But I didn't just walk out. You know that. You were there!”

“That's not what the word is around here. You know how people gossip” Chrissie smiled unkindly 

“I've come to see Aaron” Patrick said defensively

“In prison? I warned you about him didn't I?” said Chrissie, “But you wouldn't listen”. And with that she turned and walked into the Woolpack.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

The day seemed to be going progressively downhill for Patrick. He was sitting on the bottom of the stairs at Victoria's looking up at Robert. Rob looked as anxious as he had sounded on the phone a few days earlier.

“It was your idea to come” said Patrick

“I know. I know” Rob replied, “And I thought it was a good idea”

“But now you don't”

Robert paused for a moment. “We're having to be _so_ careful. Aaron is really worried about anything. And I mean _anything_ that could give off the wrong signal”

He leaned one hand against the wall, “Its not personal Patrick. Don't think that”

“How can it not be personal?” asked Patrick, “I shouldn't have come” he added

Robert tried to say the right thing but his anxiety about his husband was getting the better of him. If it hadn't, been he almost certainly wouldn't have tried his next tack.

“It's just that, well , Bex said that when she first met you it was _really_ obvious that.....”

Patrick looked up at Rob, annoyed. But Robert looked so worried right then that he decided it was best to just pretend it didn't matter. Even though it did.

“Fine” he said quickly, cutting Rob off before he could share more of Rebecca's insights. “I'll make myself useful here” he said as he stood up “You go and see Aaron” he said.

Patrick put a supportive hand of Rob's jacket sleeve “Look I know how concerned you are. And I know you don't want Aaron to see that...”

Robert gave a short nod

“So let's have that confident Robert. The one I saw first time I met _you_ ”

Robert took a deep breath, “Ok. I'd better go”

As Robert headed off, Patrick headed off into the living room. Victoria had not been exaggerating about the mess. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the overflowing sink. 'Well I can do that for a start' he thought.

It was not long before he was stacking the clean dishes on the draining board and his mobile phone beeped. He'd just decided to get out the vacuum cleaner and he'd had been better off if he had. But he picked up his phone and read the email he'd received instead. Then the day took another step downhill.

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

 

HUG ONE: 'Of course you're not useless'

4:00pm, Victoria and Adam's home

Victoria unlocked her front door. “Hello?” she called out, slightly warily. She could just make out the sound of a radio playing downstairs. She knew Patrick would be visiting at the prison and Adam was working at the yard, but there was definitely someone in the house. She walked into the living room, which was now ludicrously tidy compared to this morning. Burglars didn't usually break in and hoover your carpets, so she was not that surprised to find Patrick in the kitchen, furiously scrubbing the kitchen floor.

“Patrick!” she said, “What did I tell ya?”

But he didn't appear to notice her. He looked liked he'd been scrubbing the same patch of floor for ages.

“I thought you were going with Robert” said Vic, clicking off the radio on the draining board.

“Thought it was a bad idea” Patrick mumbled, finally noticing her. He started pointlessly scrubbing the gleaming floor again.

“Patrick!” said Vic, “Your hand's bleeding” she added with concern.

“What?” he replied, looking at his hand which had the wooden scrubbing brush in a vice like grip. 

“I think you've done enough for today, eh?” said Vic gently. “Come on, let's clean you up”

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

Victoria took Patrick's hand from under the tap and wrapped it in a towel. His hand was still sore, but the blood wasn't coming out from under his fingernails anymore.

“Why didn't you go with Robert?” Victoria asked

“Aaron wants to keep it quiet that he's gay” said Patrick. “No. That's not fair. He _has_ to keep it quiet that he's gay and Rob thought that, you know, a friend turning up who was so _obviously_ gay wouldn't help and.....” he added before tailing off.

Victoria didn't know how to reply so changed tack, “I thought you'd be more careful with your hands. Being a nurse” said Victoria, gently rubbing Patrick's hands with the towel

“Can't get anything right can I?” said Patrick, “I'm useless”

“Don't say that” said Victoria

“Why've I lost my job _again_ then ?” Patrick asked

“Aw. You haven't have ya?” said Vic. Patrick nodded.

“They're closing the ward down. Moving everything to another hospital. But not the staff. Well not the contract staff. So that's me gone”

“Come on Patrick” said Victoria kindly, “That's not your fault is it? When's it happening?”

“I've got a couple of weeks. I don't know why I'm going back to Bristol. I don't know why I came here!”

“Hey. Come on” said Vic, putting down the towel and wrapping Patrick up in a hug.

\- - - - - - - -

 

6:00pm Adam and Victoria's home

 

Patrick was fresh from a bath and sitting on the sofa next to Victoria, who was holding a tablet up between them.

“Who's that guy? The scary looking one” said Patrick looking at the screen

“That's Cain, Aaron's Uncle. You know, he runs the garage” Victoria replied flicking through the pictures on the screen

“Adam looks good in a suit” smiled Patrick, “Who's the gang behind him?”

Victoria looked puzzled, “I don't know” she replied, “There were loads of people at the reception I didn't recognise. It was all very last minute. They could have been business contacts of Rob's, I suppose”

The front door closed and Adam bounded into the living room and crouched behind the sofa. “Hiya babe!” he said, leaning over and giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, “Alright mate” he added, messing up Patrick's floppy fringe, just because it was there.

“What's for dinner Vic?” asked Adam, “I want to get over the Mill for a bit later”

“It's in the oven, I'll get it” said Patrick getting up

“He alright?” Adam asked his wife, once Patrick was in the kitchen

“He's a bit down” said Vic, “He's lost that hospital job and then Robert decided he shouldn't visit Aaron in prison...” she stopped as Patrick came back in and put Adam's dinner onto the table. He headed back out again.

“He's says he's feeling useless” whispered Victoria. Adam thought for a moment.

“Patrick, you any good with paper work?” Adam asked as he sat down

“Well I've done loads, why?” Patrick asked as he walked in and handed Adam a glass of water.

“Can you come down the yard and give me a hand tomorrow? It's just it's really backing up with Aaron being away” Adam explained, “It'd be a massive help” he added

“Will she be there?” Patrick asked, “The one from 'Room on the broom' ?” he added as he flopped onto the sofa.

“What Nicola?” Adam laughed, “Nah, not on a Saturday. You can come to the Mill when I've had this too. I'll show you how it's all coming along”

Victoria smiled. Adam knew how to lift the mood when it needed it.

 

Saturday morning, Emmerdale High Street

 

Vic and Adam were enjoying a Saturday morning lie-in, so Patrick decide to give them some space. He picked up a hefty looking Stephen King book and headed out towards the cafe. He was just about to go in when a smart car slowed down next to him.

“Patrick! What are you doing here?” Laurence asked through the open window

“Hello Mr White. I mean Laurence” said Patrick, “I'm just visiting”

“Well as you're here, I want to ask you about something” said Laurence . “ Have you got time for a coffee?” he added as he got out of the car.

“You're not meeting Hinge and Bracket are you?” asked Patrick

“Who? Oh the girls!” Laurence laughed, “No. Bit early for them to surface!” he added as he steered Patrick into Bob's cafe.

 

HUG TWO: 'Hang in there'

Sunday afternoon, Victoria and Adam's home

 

“I wanted to catch you before you left” said Robert, walking into his sister's hallway

“Adam's going to drive me to the station soon” said Patrick

“Will you be alright?” asked Rob, “Vic said your your contract was up”

“I'll work something out” replied Patrick.

“Look, I'm sorry I dragged you up here, it's just...” Robert began.

Patrick looked at his friend. He looked worn out, even though he was obviously trying not to show it.

“It's alright” said Patrick, giving Robert a friendly hug, “You'll get through this. You both will”

 

HUG THREE: 'I love you to bits'

 

A Saturday night, Late 2012 – A hotel in Cardiff.

 

Patrick didn't like sleeping on the right side of the bed. But there was no point arguing with Daniel when he dug his heels in. In this hotel room the left hand side was nearest the door so that was where Daniel was going to sleep. End of discussion. “It must be nice to have your own guard dog!” Prisha had quipped when Patrick had explained it to her. But he wasn't going to pass her comment on. Daniel would have thought she was joking about him being stupid and it would have upset him. Patrick could always tell when Daniel was upset. He was upset now.

At first it had seemed a good idea to come to this wedding. After all, lots of the hospital gang were going. Especially as Cardiff was so near to Bristol anyway. And he hadn't seen any of them for ages. Not since he took up the home care job.

It was just a shame that Daniel didn't know anybody that well. And the few who _did_ know him just thought of him as 'that bloke that made Patrick give up his job after he was attacked'.

On the plus side for Patrick, Daniel had looked _fantastic_ in his suit. Even though he kept it on for the shortest time possible, as usual. But Daniel had obviously not enjoyed the evening do and had made his excuses very early. Patrick had spoken to as many old faces as he wanted to, so had made sure he had talked to the bride and groom again, just to 'do his duty'. So half an hour later he had decided to follow Daniel up to their room.

He had been thinking about all this as he stood in the bathroom, in his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, getting ready for bed. He was trying to think of a way to lift Daniel's mood and had ended up staring into the mirror for ages.

“You're taking your time” said Daniel, standing in the doorway in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of loose, comfy boxers.

“Just coming” said Patrick, clicking out the bathroom light.

Daniel stepped back to let Patrick into the room. To Patrick, he managed to look glum _and_ gorgeous at the same time, standing there.

“Come here” Patrick whispered wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and nuzzling his head into his shoulder. Daniel was only just taller than him, but just enough to make their hug _so_ comfortable.

“What brought this on?” asked Daniel, not that he was complaining

“Cause I love you to bits” said Patrick.

Daniel smiled, and squeezed Patrick back, his gloom lifting instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Room on the broom' is a children's book featuring a Witch. Hinge & Brackett were a long running British comedy act consisting of two drag artistes.


	33. Must be the smell of oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's new job is much closer to Emmerdale and he is working for an all-too familiar family. Aaron may have just started his prison sentence but the young nurse can't avoid the rest of the Dingle clan. Charity is annoyed when Faith seems to takes a shine to Patrick. And what does Cain want him for?

Emmerdale, Home Farm – early morning

 

Sam walked into the kitchen carefully carrying his mug as if it was made from the finest bone china and not something cheap kept to one side for staff and the occasional workman (which in fact it was).

“Hello” said the familiar floppy haired man who was standing at the sink, washing up.

“Alright” said Sam, “You back then?” he added as Dog bounded into the kitchen and over to the sink.

“No”, Patrick replied, “I've just driven Mrs Mortimer over for the day. We're going back to Harrogate tonight”

“The grown-ups are talking money in the living room” said Patrick, crouching down and petting Dog, who was all over him.

“You recognise me, don't you boy?” said Patrick, “He seems a bit excited” he added as Chrissie walked into the kitchen.

“What is it with you and dumb animals?” she asked coldly, but Patrick ignored her.

“It's time of year” said Sam, “A bitch. That's what he wants”

“Round here?” said Patrick, “You'd think he'd be spoiled for choice” he added, looking at Chrissie.

 

Emmerdale – The Woolpack, lunchtime

 

Faith drained the last of her gin and tonic, on the house of course, as she sat outside the Woolpack, enjoying the unseasonable sunshine. Her mood improved all the more at the sight of the slim young man in a nurse's uniform heading past her towards the pub.

“You couldn't help a mature lady in distress could you?” she asked, putting on what she hoped was a winning smile, “I've left my stick in the bar”

“Do you want me to fetch it out?” asked Patrick

“You don't waste time, do you?” asked Faith with a wicked grin, “No love” she added, “Just you help me in”

She beamed as Patrick gently helped her to her feet and steered her into the bar

“Don't want to be out too long” said Faith, “Ruin my girlish complexion”

\- - - - - - 

 

Charity frowned as Patrick walked into the bar with his arm around Faith. She waited until he had lowered her into a chair and headed towards the gents before she pounced.

“Oi, Mrs Robinson!” she snapped at the older woman, “What do you think you're playing at?”

“That nice young man was just helping me in” Faith replied, feigning innocence.

“Yeah, and the rest” said Charity

“Lovely touch”, said Faith, “Very gentle. Didn't try and cop a feel or anything. More's the pity”

“Course not! That's Patrick” said Victoria as she cleared a dinner plate away from Faith's table, “He's _gay_ “ she added as she walked away.

Faith shrugged. “You never know. He may want to try out a new avenue for a change. Might just need the right encouragement”

“Hey!” said Charity, “You keep your avenue to yourself”

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

“What are they arguing about?” Patrick asked Victoria as he sat at the bar

“Can't you tell?” Vic asked

“No” said Patrick genuinely.

“Really?” Vic asked again, raising an eyebrow

“No” said Patrick

Victoria smiled to herself. “So how's the new flat?” she asked, as she poured Patrick a diet coke

“It's fine. You and Adam will have to come over when you've got the chance”

“You made it up with Rebecca then?” Vic asked as she handed over the drink, “I just thought you might cause, you know, you working for the Whites again”

Patrick shook his head, “We're talking but we're not friends. Anyway, I'm working for Mrs Mortimer, not the Whites”

“Thing is” said Victoria kindly, “I'm not making excuses for her and I'd have been as mad with her myself. But I have talked to her a bit and she seems really nice”

Patrick thought for a moment. 

“There's a big difference between _seeming_ nice and being nice” he replied.

“Anyway” he went on, “I don't need _another_ nice lady friend do I?”

“Don't ya?” said Victoria with a smile

“Course not” said Patrick with a grin, “I've got Prisha in Coventry”

“Thanks a bunch!” Vic replied with a scowl, “Me and Adam can always visit someone else you know”

“Aw. And you too Vic. I've got you” said Patrick smoothly He reached over and gave Vic's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“So if there's any exploring to be doing, he'll being doing it with me” said Charity

“Hardly be going where 'no man has gone before' then would he love?” replied Faith

“You can talk, you old ratbag” said Charity, “Anyway. I've much more to offer”

Faith glanced over the younger woman's shoulder to the bar, where Patrick was smiling and squeezing Vic's hand.

“I think we've _both_ been undercut sweetheart” she said mournfully.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

Emmerdale, Cain's garage

 

Patrick walked briskly over to the garage where Sam was waiting nervously.

“It's alright” said Patrick, “I've borrowed the one for the pub” he added, tapping the first aid box in his hand, “The box here will probably have two elastic bands and some old keys in it”

“That's a familiar smell” said Patrick, taking in a big sniff.

“That was me. Sorry” replied Sam

“No. No. “ said Patrick, “I meant the smell of oil. My boyfriend was a mechanic”

As he spoke the small door to the garage opened and Cain half emerged, a fierce look in his eyes.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

“Hey lady!” said Charity, rounding on Vic behind the bar, “You've already got a husband, remember?”

“Is this about Patrick?” Victoria replied, slightly confused

“You bet it is” said Charity putting her hands on her hips, “Where is he anyway?” she asked, looking around the bar

“He's gone over the garage with Sam. Cain wanted him” said Vic.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“This him?” Cain said to Sam

Sam nodded.

“This way” said Cain , encouraging Patrick forward with a gesture of his head.

Cain closed and locked the small door as Patrick walked in.

“You're a mate of our Aaron's right?” Cain asked

“Yes” replied Patrick

“Good. Cause I need to rely on you” said Cain

“What's the trouble Mr Dingle?” asked Patrick, looking down. The knuckles on Cain's right hand were raw and blooded. “Sam said you'd hurt yourself”

“Bit more complicated than that son” said Cain turning around

Patrick looked over to where Cain was staring. Then he saw it. Or him rather. The man lying face down on the floor, partly obscured by a car. The man that wasn't moving.

 

Spring 2012 – Hollander Auto Repairs, Bristol

 

Daniel sat sulkily in the small chair in the garage's cramped office. “Why don't you just ring him?” Trish asked as she handed him a mug of tea.

“Why doesn't he ring me?” Daniel said back, “It's been a month now”

“Well _you_ gave him the ultimatum didn't you?” said Trish, “You know. Give up your job or else”

“It wasn't like that” said Daniel sadly, putting the cheap mug onto the table. He didn't look up at Trish as he spoke.

“He nearly _died_ when he got stabbed. And it's the second time he's ended up in hospital himself”

“And that's just the serious stuff. He didn't tell me himself but one of the girls on the wards did. It's happened before. Loads of times. Not as serious, but they get drunks and soccer thugs and...”

Daniel stopped talking for a moment and leaned forward, rubbing his hand through his curly dark hair.

“I can't be worrying about him all the time. And I would be, I know. He's just too. He's just too special”

“You've got it bad haven't you?” said Trish sympathetically.

Daniel shrugged and didn't look up.

 

Later that day.....

 

Daniel needed some air. One of the lads had said something sarcastic about Patrick and Daniel would have been more than happy to punch him in the face. Luckily for everyone, Trish came out of the office and broke them up.

Instead Daniel glumly walked out into the street for a moment. He thought he saw a familiar car parked just down the road. It looked like Patrick and _her_. The blonde one. Sat at the steering wheel wearing a man's hat and with a face like a smacked ass.

Daniel thrust his hands into the pockets of his overalls and waited. He tried to push his hopes down. After all, Pat wouldn't have come here for _nothing_. But he just didn't know, did he? And then Patrick was there. He said “Hi” a bit nervously and Daniel nodded back. 

He stared down at the ground listening to Patrick as he talked. Something about how he'd thought about everything he'd said. And about how much he missed him. _God I've missed you_ Daniel thought. Then something about a new job and Daniel felt a warm glow flowing right through him.

“Aw Pat!” he said “That's great! Come 'ere!” he added as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Or at least, around the man he hoped _was_ his boyfriend again now. God he'd missed just being able to hold him close. He gave Patrick a sloppy kiss on the side of the neck. There were some whistles from the lads inside the garage but Daniel didn't care.

“I'll come over later. We can have a proper talk, yeah?” Daniel whispered, still holding Patrick tightly and carefully keeping his arms high, well away from where he had been stabbed.

“Will you stay over tonight?” Patrick asked, failing to keep the nervousness out of his voice

“Course I will Mister” Daniel said back softly.

 

\- - - - - - - 

Patrick and Rebecca's house share, Bristol

 

“I still think you're wrong” said Rebecca, standing in the doorway of Patrick's room in her silk dressing gown.

Patrick sighed, “Shouldn't you be getting ready for your scrum with Nigel?” he said sarcastically

“It's not Nigel tonight. It's Dominic” said Rebecca filing her nails, “No hang on. You're right. It _is_ Nigel”

Patrick just shook his head as the doorbell rang in the distance.

“I'll go and let _Lassie_ in for you shall I?” said Rebecca as she headed out of the bedroom

“Lassie was a bitch!” Patrick called out, “Bit like you” he muttered under his breath when she was out of earshot. Then he wished he hadn't. Daniel didn't like him being sarcastic and right now, that was _all_ he wanted to think about. Danny.

And then he was there. Daniel came into the room and put his jacket and his sports bag down onto the floor. He was smiling as if he'd had a lottery win.

He sat down on the side of the bed next to his boyfriend and said “Hi” softly.

“Hi” said Patrick, smiling back.

Daniel hooked his arm around Patrick's shoulders as he leaned forward and pressed his lips eagerly against his. It had been too long since he'd done this. As Daniel broke away, Patrick noticed the faint smell of oil in the air. Daniel had obviously rushed his wash up after work. Not that it mattered. Not that it mattered one bit. Daniel leaned in again. After all, they'd have plenty of time for that talk later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read Patrick and Daniel getting back together after their break up from Patrick's perspective, see the previous story in this series, What A Real Friend Would Do (flashbacks at the end of Chapters 17 and 24).
> 
> Charity's reference to 'Mrs Robinson' is to the film and play The Graduate, where a young man is seduced by a mature woman.
> 
> Lassie is a dog, regularly portrayed on screen and on Television.


	34. You're family now.  God help us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is stunned when he walks in on Patrick and Charity in an apparently compromising position. Rob agrees to calm down Patrick who is agitated after his favour for Cain. After all, as Charity reminds him, Robert is family now!

'Well, it's a start' Charity thought to herself. She had managed to get Patrick out of his trousers. It was just a pity he was in such an agitated state right now.

“Are you sure it'll be alright?” Patrick asked, as he leaned back on the worktop in the Woolpack kitchen.

“It'll be fine” said Charity, “You sit down and I'll put the kettle on ok?” She hooked her arm around his shoulders and steered him over to the sofa, taking the opportunity to take an appreciate look at his behind. His dark blue boxer briefs were setting it off very nicely she thought as he sat down.

\- - - - - -

Robert closed the Woolpack front door behind him and leaned back on it, exhausted. 'When did my life degenerate into a plate spinning act?' he thought. He felt like he was running back and forth on that stage, trying to keep it all together. While all the time his worries about Aaron were biting deep into him.

It would take a lot to shift his focus. However, opening the living room door and seeing Patrick sitting there in just his nurse's top and boxers with Charity lurking in the background just about did it.

“Not interrupting anything am I?” he asked, managing a smile

“No” said Patrick, his hands wrapped around a mug of tea, “I'm just waiting for my trousers to dry”

Rob had just started turning the possibilities over in his head when Charity maneuvered him back into the hall.

“I can always come back later you know” Robert said sarcastically

“It's not what you think, unfortunately” Charity replied, folding her arms in annoyance

“I'm just getting the blood off his trousers” she explained

“What happened?” asked Rob incredulously, “Did he get hurt trying to escape?”

“Very funny” said Charity, “It's not his blood. He had to help with, _something_ , at Cain's garage. That's all.”

“Something?” said Robert, raising an eyebrow, “Someone more like. Gone all Quentin Tarantino on a customer has he?”

“All right Mr Clever dick” said Charity, “No. Not a customer. Just some lowlife who came round to sort him out”

“Shame I missed it” said Robert

“Eh!” said Charity, “You're family now. God help us”

“God help me more like” Rob shot back

“Look. Cain was sorting something out to get money for our Sarah. Tread on someone's toes didn't he ? So this heavy got sent round”

Robert sighed. His sympathy for his niece was pushing to one side any satisfaction he may have got from Cain receiving what he liked to dish out from time to time.

“So how'd Patrick get involved?”

“Cain was worried. Thought he might have a dead body on his hands”

“Why'd that bother him. Let me guess. The binmen don't come till Friday?”

“Never mind all that. Just you go and calm down your little friend”

“Why's Patrick worried?” asked Robert as he headed to the door to the living room

“Thinks that guy will go to the Police. Thinks he's an accessory. Worried he might get struck off or something. It's really killed the mood in there, I can tell ya” said Charity

“Well you got him out of his trousers” said Rob with a grin, “Never thought you'd get that far”

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

Earlier at Cain's garage..........

 

“Look. Calm down will ya” said Cain, “You've done a good job!” he added in exasperation

Patrick was washing his hands in the garage sink. His fear was getting the better of him. If it had not been he would probably have just kept his mouth shut and tried to avoid Cain's look. He'd never been thanked in such an intimidating way before.

“Fell down the stairs?” said Patrick sarcastically, “You're only got the one floor!”

“If I makes you any happier son, he'd have done the same to me. Or worse” said Cain

“My mother warned me to keep away from men like you” said Patrick, scouring the blood off his hands

“My mother warned me to keep away from men like _you_ ” replied Cain

“Only so she could have first go!” said Charity as she marched over to the sink, “Ok. What's going on?” she asked Cain

“It's all sorted” said Cain, rolling his eyes at the interruption, “Patrick's just been helping me out, haven't you son?”

“I can't go back to Home Farm like this!” said Patrick, looking down at the blood stains on his dark blue trousers.

“And what if that guy goes to the Police?” he added

“He wont be. No one is going to the Police” said Cain, “ _No one_ ” , he added pointedly.

“Come on love” said Charity as she took Patrick by the arm, “Let's get you cleaned up at the pub. Then you can go and drive old Mrs Moneybags home, alright?”

“Good lad” said Cain, giving Patrick a quick nod before walking into the office at the back of the garage.

 

Later at the Woolpack........

 

“What are you doing with Dr Kildare back there?” Faith asked as Charity removed her empty glass from her table. Charity ignored her

Faith turned to Pearl who was sitting at the next table, her nose in a book. “She's kidnapped that young male nurse. The one from up at the big house”

“You mean Patrick?” said Pearl, lowering her paperback

“He can practice his bedside manner on me anytime” said Faith with a leery grin

“Oh” said Pearl, “He's got _lovely_ hands”

“How'd you know?” said Charity accusingly

“If you must know” replied Pearl, “He helped me when I had that trouble with those surgical stockings”

She turned to Faith, “Ever so gentle he was” she said, “And what he doesn't know about Bette Davis isn't worth knowing” she added, returning to her book

'I never should have told him I was 34' Charity thought angrily to herself, 'I'd have been better off telling him I was a granny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Tarantino is an American film-maker, known for the violence of his works.
> 
> Dr Kildare was a US 1960s TV series starring Richard Chamberlain as a handsome Doctor.


	35. It's the bed that I find the worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert considers opening up to Patrick about his worries about managing without Aaron, but domestic trivia intervenes. Patrick still misses Daniel's presence in their bed and asks Rob how he copes sleeping alone.

The Woolpack living room

There was something relaxing about just sitting on the sofa with Patrick for a while, Robert found. Just for a short time, no-one was hassling him. Not Liv's school, not that useless lawyer, not one of his irritating drivers, halfway to Worcester and complaining down the phone to him about an unmarked low bridge on the 'sure fire shortcut'.

Patrick didn't push the conversation either, which was refreshing. So they just rambled on while his friend was waiting for his trousers to dry in the machine. Patrick had got up from the sofa to make him a coffee, so he had checked out the rear end that Charity had been drooling over not so long ago. He had to admit, yes, that was a nice bum. But Patrick was a mate, so that was all he did think. Although, Patrick wandering around in just his nurse's top and boxers _did_ make him think of a sleepy Aaron walking into the living room. Robert would be in the kitchen, sharply kitted out for the day and then his husband would walk in. Half-dressed, half-awake but heading determinedly towards him with a grin on his face and just one thing on his mind. _Toast_. 

Robert pushed those thoughts away. Not easily of course. 

In their talk, he'd managed to persuade Patrick that there was no way that the thug he'd patched up would go to the Police and, yes, he was sure that 'Mr Dingle at the garage' had finished with him. He wasn't completely certain about the last bit. After all, that heavy had turned up because Cain had tread on someone else's toes. And that was not a one-off affair. Another “unfortunate accident” could just happen to occur during one of Patrick' visits. Still, his friend would be home in Harrogate later today so best not to worry him about that. And Robert couldn't see Cousin Ursula's home getting dragged into gangland somehow.

“I'm surprised at a bit of blood bothering you. Not after all those years in A&E” said Robert, to break the silence

“Oh it wasn't the blood” said Patrick, lowering his mug from his mouth, “It was the violence. I thought I was going to be next. And that Mr Dingle was _really_ scary. It's those eyes”

“It was worse than when your mate Alex came to Home Farm that time. And he had a gun!”

“Well whatever Cain did it was all for a good cause. Well originally, I mean. Not the violent bit” said Rob

“Yes, Charity told me it was because of her sick niece” said Patrick

“She's her grand-daughter” said Robert, confused

“Who is?” asked Patrick

“Sarah. Sarah is Charity's grand-daughter. She's Debbie's daughter”

“The pretty looking one? I thought that was her younger sister”

“No. Who told you that?” ask Rob

“She did” replied Patrick

Robert just shook his head and smiled indulgently.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“Did you become a Dingle when you got married to Aaron then? I thought Vic said you kept your own names”

“We did” said Rob, “Charity was just talking about 'family' “ he added, stressing the last word in an exaggerated Northern accent.

“You know. Sticking together” he went on.

“I thought you'd have enough on your plate right now” said Patrick sympathetically

Robert nodded silently.

“I talked it through with Daniel a couple of times. Getting married. We didn't get as far as you though. He said I should have his name, with him being a man”

“But you were both men” said Rob

“I said that” said Patrick, “But you couldn't argue with him sometimes. I didn't mind. I would have loved to been called Perez. It would have annoyed the hell of of Daniel's Dad though. So that would have been a bonus”

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

“Adam, you wouldn't?” asked Patrick

“No” Robert replied, surprised at the suggestion

“Is that because he's your brother in law?” Patrick went on

“No! Why, would you?” Rob asked, putting his coffee cup down on the table.

“Definitely. If he was single of course. And into men”

“Well he's straight. And married” Robert laughed, “Happily married”

“Weren't you once?” Patrick asked

“I don't think 'happily' is the right word, do ya? It was to _Chrissie_ remember!” said Rob

“Good point” Patrick agreed

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

“Look” said Patrick, “I know it's early days but are you coping alright? With Aaron away I mean”

“It's _difficult_ “ Robert replied, “Of course it is. But we can get through this. We _have_ to get through this”

“It's the empty bed that I find the worse. Even now” said Patrick, “Even in the new place in Harrogate”

“I tried putting pillows along his side at first” he went on, “But I still feel it. It's just that Danny was always there. For so long. Are you feeling that a bit?”

Robert thought for a moment. Perhaps he could open up, just a little. He knew Patrick wouldn't judge him. After all, he was a mate and he knew about loss. About feeling alone. And he had always said from the start what a strong couple he thought he and Aaron were. He wasn't waiting for them to fail so he could say 'I told you so'. He wasn't waiting for _Robert Sugden_ to fail.

“Well”, Rob began to speak but stopped as Charity walked in from the bar and a loud beeping started to come from the washing machine.

“I timed that well” said Charity with a smile as she headed to the kitchen area, “Your trousers will be dry now” she added, squeezing Patrick on the shoulder as she went by.

Roberts phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and read his latest message, frowning. Work again! So much for this respite.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“Well thanks for nothing, as usual” said Charity after Patrick had dressed and left

“What do you mean?” replied Robert, looking up at his phone in irritation

“I only asked you to calm him down a bit. You didn't have to hog him all for yourself”

“Look” said Rob, “You got him out of his kecks. Be happy with that”

“His interest was stirring” said Charity, “I could tell” she added with a grin.

Robert put his phone down, “You could have walked in here stark naked _and_ covered in chocolate and Patrick wouldn't have been interested”

Charity kept grinning quietly, as if she was considering the idea. Rob just shook his head in bewilderment and went back to his phone.

 

2014 Bristol – Patrick and Daniel's Flat 

 

Daniel heard the sound of the front door downstairs opening and closing. He quickly turned off the Ipad he had just been watching and stuffed it under the bed. He then lay down and tried to make himself look as forlorn as possible before Patrick got into the room. He pushed his head deep into his pillow and curled up into a ball on his side of the bed.

“Thought you weren't coming” he said in a deliberately sad voice as Patrick walked into the room.

“I went to the shops on the way from work. I got you your squash” explained Patrick, sitting down on the edge of the bed, in the tiny space that Daniel had left for him.

Daniel didn't react, so he tried again, “I did send you a text” 

“That was _hours_ ago!” said Daniel , “I'm really ill. I'm really ill and you don't care!”

“Aw. Yes I do” said Patrick, leaning over and putting his hand on Daniel's forehead. From just that touch it was apparent that his temperature was much lower than it had been that morning.

“No you don't” Daniel muttered in a sulky voice.

Patrick sighed and gently ran his fingers through Daniel's dark curly hair. He wasn't the worst patient he'd ever had to deal with. Far from it. But he got paid to deal with all of them. But to be fair, Daniel didn't pretend about being ill. He might exaggerate just how weak and feeble he was feeling, but he would definitely be ill. What _wasn't_ fair was how adorable he still managed to look, curled up in bed as he was. And all this pouting was just bringing out Patrick's protective instinct. It should have been irritating the hell out of him! But it didn't.

“Do you want me to leave you. So you can rest for a bit?” Patrick asked 

“You've only been here two minutes!” Daniel replied

“Well, you tell me what you want then” said Patrick

“What squash did you get me?” Daniel asked, “It's not got apple in it has it? You know I don't like apple”

“It's orange” said Patrick, “Could you manage anything to eat?”

“Have we got any bacon? I might be able to manage a sandwich”

“Yes. Bacon sandwich it is” said Patrick, getting up off the bed.

“Pat?” Daniel called as Patrick reached the door out of their bedroom

“Yes” Patrick replied patiently as he turned around.

“Can you bring the telly in here for me?” Daniel asked, raising himself off the bed to sit up slightly.

“Are you sure you're not too tired?” Patrick asked

“The football's on!” said Daniel , before collapsing painfully back into his pillow, “If you loved me, you'd bring the telly in for me” he added in a 'hard-done-by' voice.

Patrick rolled his eyes and headed for the living room.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Hours later they were both curled up in bed. The television was flickering in the corner of the room with the sound low, as one of Patrick's quiz programs played in the background. The football had been really exciting, for some reason or other that was beyond Patrick. His interest in soccer pretty much stopped at just how sexy Daniel looked in his kit when he was playing five-a-side.

Patrick had propped himself up slightly on his side of the bed to watch the TV. For a change, Daniel was resting his head onto Patrick's chest and had wrapped his arm around his middle. Watching the football had drained whatever energy he had had from him.

“I knew you'd look after me. My Pat” said Daniel sleepily, giving his boyfriend a gentle squeeze around the middle. 

Daniel yawned and adjusted the position of his head a little to make himself more comfortable. Patrick gently stroked his partners thick curly hair.

“I knew you loved me. Really” Daniel said in a soft voice as he closed his eyes.

Patrick couldn't help but smile. He clicked the television off with the remote and wrapped his arm happily around Daniel's shoulders.


	36. Accidents Will Happen – Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rob staying in Filey overnight on business and Victoria busy at a hen party, Patrick plans an evening in the pub with Adam. What could go wrong? Plenty, it turns out.

Late evening, Emmerdale

 

Victoria stepped out of the noisy Woolpack and into the road. The street lights had come back on, thankfully. Even if they had not, she would still seen the ambulance driving away from in front of her home. She darted towards her front door, worriedly taking her mobile from her pocket as she did so. Several missed calls from Adam, she noted with some relief. At least that meant he wasn't in the back. Hopefully!

“Adam?” she called as walked into her front hall. She briefly noticed the carrier bags they'd bought earlier were still at the bottom of the stairs, the ones stacked with discounted beer, 'Massive bargain babe!'. Only they looked like they had been stamped on and, more worryingly, that someone had bled all over them.

She left out a sigh of relief as she saw Adam was sitting in the living room, hunched forward. He'd poured himself a glass of vodka, but both it and the bottle were laying untouched on the table in front of him.

“You alright?” she asked anxiously, “I was worried when I saw that ambulance going off!”

Adam said nothing as his wife sat down on the sofa next to him. He reached up and wiped something out of his eye.

“Come on. What's wrong?” said Vic, gently putting her hand on his arm, “I thought you'd still be over in the pub with Patrick”

Her husband turned his face to look at her. He looked miserable.

“It was an accident Vic” he said

Victoria paused for a moment. Other than totally downcast, Adam himself looked fine.

“What is Patrick in that ambulance?” she asked in disbelief

“It was an accident” Adam replied, “It just. It just happened!”

 

Earlier that day...............

 

5:00pm

 

“Course you're welcome” said Victoria as she walked into the Woolpack kitchen with Patrick in tow.

“It's just that it's a bit messy at the moment” she went on, “Adam is doing the carpet on the stairs, _finally_. And he's taken _ages_ as you'd expect. Sure you wouldn't be more comfy up at home farm?”

“What with the _Munsters_ ?” replied Patrick, “No thank you. I'll take my chances with your loose carpets any day.”

“Besides”, he went on, “Mrs Mortimer's happy if I stay in the village with friends, just as long as I'm there first thing to do all her tablets”

“Is she worried the White's will poison her?” joked Vic, handing over a door key to her friend

“Yes” said Patrick seriously

“Really?” said Victoria, frowning

“Yes!” said Patrick, but this time with a smile

The lights in the kitchen suddenly went out.

“I thought they'd fixed this” said Patrick in the dark

“So did I!” said Vic as the lights all came back on

“So you not joining us tonight?” asked Patrick

“Depends” said Vic, “Thing is, I suggested to Sheena she should have a hen night make-over at Bernice's in the first place, I have to show my face really.”

“And who's Sheena?”

“Just a girl from school. She works in that discount supermarket on the Hotton Road. Haven't seen her for _ages_ but I'll know some of her friends who are coming. If I can get away, I'll come and find you and Adam”

 

5:10pm The Woolpack Living Room

 

Robert rummaged through the messy pile of newspapers and magazines on the living room table. He checked all the chairs too. Empty!

“What are you looking for?” said Charity from the sofa. Until then, she had been enjoying her coffee and a quiet sit down.

“A book” replied Rob, “You know, you've seen 'em. About _so_ big. Made of paper. Probably got _dieting for the over fifties_ on the cover in your case”

“Ha ha” said Charity sourly, “Looks like you got out of the wrong side of the bed. _Again_ “

“It's a Stephen King book” said Robert as Charity got up, “It's Patrick's”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door to the pub and his friend walked in.

“Hello love” said Charity as she headed for the bar, “I didn't recognise you with your clothes on”

Patrick looked down nonplussed at his jeans and plain shirt, “Oh. No uniform tonight” he said, “I'm off duty”

Charity flashed the young man a smile as she left.

“So you'll be getting hammered with Adam will ya?” asked Rob, who has just spotted the book he was looking for on the dresser near the door

“Hardly” said Patrick, “I've got to go to Home Farm first thing”

“Thanks for the lend of this” said Robert, passing the massive tome to Patrick

“You got through that quick” Patrick observed

Rob sighed. “I've been hitting it sometimes when I can't sleep. And these days, you know” he said

Patrick nodded.

“And where are you off to tonight?” he asked

“Filey” said Robert, “If I stay over, I can squeeze in three clients tomorrow. Just about. I won't have to drive that way for a while then. _Thankfully_ ”

“And I'll be home for my six o'clock with Aaron” he smiled.

Patrick looked at his watch, “Not long till six now”

Rob beamed that bit more.

 

5:30pm The Cafe, Emmerdale

 

Looking back, it probably would have been better if Patrick had ignored Rebecca when she plonked herself down on the seat opposite him, uninvited. But he just wasn't thinking straight right then. The phone call he had just received had thrown him completely off his stride and was already casting a gloomy shadow over his visit to Adam and Victoria.

“Come on. I know that face” said Rebecca.

Patrick didn't answer. He just rubbed his hand nervously over his forehead for a moment.

“You can tell me. We were friends. Once” Rebecca went on.

“I think the word 'once' is a good choice” said Patrick

Rebecca was silent, and tried to look as sympathetic as she could.

“It's Daniel's Dad, if you must know” said Patrick

“Daniel's Dad?” said Rebecca in surprise, “What can he have done?” she added, noticing that Ross had swaggered into the cafe.

“It's what he hasn't done” said Patrick angrily, “I've just had Daniel's Mum on the phone in tears. Turns out he never paid for Danny's headstone, like he promised. He's buggered off to Spain, of course. Now the undertaker is hassling her.”

“When I think of the way he behaved over the funeral...” Patrick began

“Look. If it's just a matter of money” said Rebecca

Patrick leaned forward and hissed, “You can't just wave everything away with a cheque Bex”

“This bloke bothering you?” said Ross, leaning into the conversation

“No. Thank you Ross” said Rebecca, “This is Patrick. You know, Cousin Ursula's nurse”

“Oh!” said Ross, the penny dropping, “Your mate that had the hissy fit!”

Ross stood back up, “I'll just grab a drink”, he said, “You girls play nice. Alright?” he added as he headed to the counter.

“Is that your latest then?” said Patrick, glaring at Rebecca, “A whippet with a beard?”

Rebecca looked over to Ross at the counter, who gave her a cheeky wink.

“What can I say?” said Rebecca as Patrick stood up.

“You could try 'No' for once” said Patrick with a scowl, as he headed for the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Munsters was a 60s American Comedy, much repeated (and subsequently remade) about a family of horror movie monsters, living in suburban America.


	37. Accidents Will Happen - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Adam is convinced he'll be blamed for what has happened to Patrick.

Hotton General Hospital – 11:30pm

 

Victoria had decided to ask Moira to drive her and Adam to the hospital. She knew she'd knocked back too much wine at the hen party to go behind the wheel of a car and Adam's slightly glazed eyes told their own story. She'd looked in the rear view mirror along the drive, just to see how her husband was coping. He'd either been glancing down at his phone, or looking out of the window, silently. Now he was just sitting quietly in the A&E reception area.

Moira leaned forward in her chair towards Vic, who was sitting opposite her.

“Is there anyone we should ring do you think?” she asked “Does he have any family?”

“Just a sister in Australia I think” replied Victoria.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice, “I've told 'em here _I'm_ his sister” she said quietly, “Otherwise they won't tell us anything”

“There's Prisha. She's his best friend” Vic added, “She lives somewhere near Birmingham now, I think. But I thought I'd wait until _you know_ ”

Adam spoke for the first time in ages, “Until he's _dead_ you mean!” 

“No Adam” said Victoria, keeping her voice calm as her husband stood up, “I just meant until we knew something definite. Anyway, it's a bit late in the night to be ringing up”

Adam put his hands up to his face and took a deep breath. “I can't stand it in here. I gotta get out” he said as his hands fell to his sides.

“Adam!” said Vic as her husband walked quickly out of the reception area.

“Leave him a bit, eh?” said Moira, “It's the shock”

Victoria nodded and changed seats so she could sit beside her mother-in-law.

“He wouldn't go in the ambulance with Patrick. He couldn't face it. Not again” said Vic quietly.

“I'd better tell the White's first thing” Victoria went on “I mean he won't be turning up for work. Even if he doesn't........” she added, before trailing off.

“It's such a same” said Moira, “He seemed a real nice boy”, breaking the short silence

“He is” agreed Vic, before falling quiet.

“Lovely soft hands” said Moira 

“Uh. How do you know?” asked Victoria puzzled

“Oh he came up to farm once with Adam. This was when you were in here with your leg” Moira replied

“I'd been loading up the van and my back was _killing_ me. I was just picking up the basket to start some ironing and I felt it go. Agony! So I said, 'you're a nurse son, can you not do anything for us?'”

“Anyway, he said he'd had physio training but thought we should wait for Adam to come back, but I said not to be so daft”

“Gave me a lovely massage _and_ did the ironing for me afterwards”

“I'll just go and find Adam” said Victoria 

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

Adam was just outside the entrance to the hospital, holding tightly onto the handrail. He turned to his wife as she walked up towards him.

“What'll we say Vic?” he asked, his eyes showing his fragile stale, “What'll we say to Prisha. What'll we tell the _boys?_ ”

“Come here” said Victoria, curling her arms around Adam's middle. Her husband wrapped his own arms around her shoulders gratefully.

“Well” Vic started, “Let's just see how things go for now. Ok?”

“Everyone's gonna blame me” said Adam bleakly

“No they won't Adam” Victoria said softly, trying to reassure him, “You said yourself, it was an accident”

Adam said nothing. He just held onto Vic more tightly.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

Earlier that day.....

 

At about 6:45pm, Victoria had walked into Bernice's salon with Patrick.

“Hiya” said Vic, “You all set for later?”

“Well I'm _nearly_ ready” replied Bernice nervously, “You couldn't nip over the pub and collect some glasses for me. They'll be behind the bar”

“I'll do that” said Patrick

“Aw” said Bernice, “Will you be joining us for the party?”

“Um. No. I'm having a drink with Adam”, said Patrick “When I hear from him”, he added looking at his watch.

“He'll have got caught up at work. Or the Mill” sighed Vic

“Sure we can't tempt you?” said Bernice, “They've booked a stripper” she added as Patrick reached the door.

Patrick paused for a moment, “Have they? What's he coming as?” he started, “No. I'd better not” he added and headed out.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

“Hey, they you are mate!” said Adam in a cheery voice as he ambled over to Patrick, who was now standing at the Woolpack bar, “Wondered where you got to!”

“I thought you were going to text me, when you left the yard” said Patrick, as Charity handed him a box of glasses over the bar, a leery smile on her face.

“Oh yeah! Sorry” said Adam. He was couple a few pints ahead already. “I thought you were coming straight here”

“I'm just taking these over to hen party”

“Right!” said Adam, “I'll get 'em in then!”

“I can't drink too much tonight” said Patrick, “I'm working first thing...”

“Nah, that's cool” said Adam, “I can manage on me own. If Vic's going to get bladdered at this hen party, _no way_ am I missing out!”

“Hang on love, don't forget this” said Charity, holding up a bottle opener

Patrick put the box back down on the bar, and slipped the opener into his pocket. As he picked the box back up and turned, Ross entered the room.

“Hello” he said cheekily, “Something in your pocket. Or you just pleased to see me?” he added as he reached the bar. Adam laughed, far more that the comment deserved. Patrick shook his head as he left. 'Going to be one of _those_ evenings, is it?', he thought to himself.

Ross slid next to Adam. He couldn't have made it more obvious that he was trying to cadge a drink if he'd had a sign printed.

“You in the chair?” he prompted

Adam thought for a moment. Patrick was probably going to be a while at Bernice's. Especially if there was anything that needed _tidying_. Even if no one asked him to! And he'd just said he wasn't going to be drinking much hadn't he? And company was company, even if it was Ross, he reasoned.

“Go on” he sighed, “I'm having a whiskey chaser”

Ross nodded in agreement

“Large one?” asked Adam

“I've had no complaints” quipped Ross

Adam laughed. Again, too much.

Charity rolled her eyes. 'Going to be one of _those_ evenings, is it?', she thought to herself.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

At about 7:00pm, Robert had slid into the driving seat of his car outside the Woolpack, ready to head towards a hotel near Filey. His six o'clock talk with Aaron had thrown up the usual batch of mixed emotions. Joy at hearing his voice. Then the sadness that he wasn't home, where he belonged. The worry that Aaron might not be telling him exactly how tough things were. And the worry that he might have let slip just how tough things were here without him.

If only he could get on top of _one thing_. Sort these clients out tomorrow and that would be a start. Then he could think about the Mill, and Liv, and the scrapyard. Robert stopped himself from adding to his gloom, put his key in the ignition and drove out of the village.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

At about 7:15pm Patrick was headed back to the pub. The hen party had arrived at Bernice's with a hungry look in their eyes. He had decided to get out before they mistook him for the stripper. As he approached the door the lights in the village all cut out and he heard a groan coming from the inside of the pub. It was already starting to get dark in Emmerdale and he paused for a moment in the street. Then there was a cheer from inside the Woolpack as everything went back to normal. But for him, the evening really started to go downhill from that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to the subscribers out there, whoever you are, for sticking with the story. It will come to a conclusion sometime.


	38. Big Mouth Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Patrick unconscious and in intensive care, Adam explains to Victoria how the planned quiet drink all went wrong and about Ross's unwelcome role in the evening.

Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care

 

Adam stood quietly, looking down on the unconscious Patrick in his intensive care bed. He didn't look so bad just lying there, he thought. Sure, he still had that orange block clamped around his head and a mess of tubes coming out of him. But then, he hadn't landed on his face. And his forearm did look a bit bruised, but that couldn't have been Adam. He didn't grab him that hard, did he? He tried to remember. He felt Victoria hook her arm around his as she stood next to him. 

“What did that Nurse want?” asked Adam, his voice just a little croaky

Vic sighed, “They had Patrick's next of kin details from when he was here last time. He put Daniel down and they've been trying to ring him”

“Daniel?” asked Adam

“He must have done it automatically” said Victoria, “And he'd hit his head that time, so perhaps he wasn't thinking straight”

Adam was silent

“Your Mum'll drive us back to the farm for tonight”, his wife said, “He won't wake up for ages now anyway, with that anesthetic”

“C'mon Adam” said Vic gently, “They said just a minute, let's go home”

Adam nodded as he thought for a moment. He took a step towards the bed and took a deep breath.

“We're coming back in the morning Patrick” he said, even though he knew his friend could not hear him, “So don't you go leaving us, yeah?”

He reached over and gave Patrick's free hand a small squeeze as he spoke.

“You wouldn't make me tell the boys you'd gone. You wouldn't do that to me, would ya mate?” he added, wiping at his eye as he did so.

 

Earlier than night..............

 

The Woolpack

 

Adam was more tired that he would admit. However hard he tried, he just couldn't run the scrapyard as well on his own. And when you added working at the Mill to that. But he _had_ to do what he could there. He had to do _something_ for his best mate. So he could show him that, just because he was away, he hadn't been forgotten. 

But things were slipping a bit at home, he knew that. And it was hard to deal with Vic's disappointment. So he'd been looking forward to a heavy night in the Woolpack. Of course it would have been better if it was him and Aaron. Just like old times. But Patrick was alright, even if he was a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol. And he'd be a laugh, just as long as his mood was alright. Just as long as nothing set him off.

 

Bernice's Salon

 

Victoria was enjoying herself more than she thought she would at Sheena's hen do. She knew some of the girls from school and, to her surprise, a few of them were quite nice and not the complete bitches she had remembered. Alison was now a doting Mum of twins, thanks to IVF, and very keen to show Vic the wealth of pictures on her phone.

A couple of the girls had already trailed off to the Woolpack. They had had their beauty treatments and the stripper had been and gone. He had been dressed as a paramedic, at first, and had been armed with many cheesy comments such as asking how the bride-to-be's pulse and temperature were doing. Victoria had decided to ask Patrick what he thought of a stripping medic later. She was sure he'd have approved of the end result. Talk, dark and handsome. She decided to leave and head for the Woolpack once the Salon got too noisy. But not just yet.

 

The Woolpack

 

Ross didn't think much of Patrick. Rebecca had told him he was an old mate she had fallen out with, for some reason. She had also said he had a good sense of humour. Ross hadn't found any evidence of that. Luckily a glassy eyed Adam had appreciated his efforts and laughed at his comments, however crude they were.

“What's the matter with your mate?” Ross asked, after Patrick had headed to the bar, “I thought he was supposed to be a laugh?”

“What?” replied Adam, “He is. Patrick's alright”

“Every time I see him he looks miserable. About as much fun as a caravan site in Whitby”

“Nah. He's alright with me” said Adam

“For _obvious reasons_ ” said Ross in a camp voice

“Shurrup!” Adam snapped back

“Can't have any taste” Ross went on, “Turned his nose up at our Finn”

Adam leaned forward. If he had been a bit more sober he would not have told Ross what he did.

“Too soon mate” Adam replied quietly, “Too soon. He hasn't gotten over his feller. He _died_ ”

“What of? Boredom?” Ross replied

Adam sat back up, “Shut it will ya!” he snapped, “I shouldn't have said !” he added, shaking his head.

Patrick had just that minute come back with the drinks. Adam looked a bit guilty, but Ross just looked smug. Patrick could tell from the look that passed between the pair that they had been talking about him. But before things could deteriorate, the first of the girls from the hen party arrived in the pub.

“Hello _ladies_ ” said Ross, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. He decided he needed a change of company. It would have been better if he had decided sooner.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

It had been Ross's last comment that had set Patrick off. Or to be more accurate, it was the final salvo in a string of comments aimed at him during the evening that had finally hit home. Adam's raucous laughter at some of Ross's comments hadn't helped.

“Come on” Ross had drawled, “I know what you lot are like. Who was the first after, one of the pallbearers?”

If Patrick had been the kind of person that hit people, he'd have punched Ross. But he wasn't so he stormed off. Adam seemed genuinely surprised that he'd left.

“Oooh. Touched a nerve there!” said Ross

“Aw. Why did you have ta....” Adam started but Ross had already got up and walked to the bar.

Adam decided to head after Patrick. He caught up with him just outside the gents, round about the time Ross had squeezed himself between the two hen-party girls at the bar and casually snaked his arms around their shoulders.

“Patrick!” said Adam

When his friend didn't reply Adam grabbed his wrist, a bit too hard

“Don't walk off” said Adam, “Where are you going?”

“I'm getting my stuff and going to Home Farm” Patrick replied

“Just calm down will ya!” said Adam. He just couldn't understand why Patrick was flying off the handle. Why couldn't he be more like Aaron? If Adam had said the wrong thing, Aaron would have let him know. It might have meant a punch on his arm but he wouldn't just go off on one. Not for no reason. And if Patrick stormed off Adam just knew he'd get it in the neck from Vic later.

“Why Home Farm? You hate it. You said you've got no mates there anymore!” Adam said angrily

“What, and I have here?” said Patrick, “Why did you have to tell him about Daniel?”

If Adam hadn't drunk so much he'd have handled the situation better. But he had and now he was being told he was a bad mate. And he wasn't having that. 

“What? That's a secret is it?” asked Adam, “You only go on about it yourself, all the time!” he said angrily, grabbing Patrick's wrist a bit harder.

“Ow! No I don't!” replied Patrick, just as Ross walked past on the way too the toilets.

“Lovers tiff eh?” he said cockily, “Carry on. Don't mind me” he added before darting into the toilet.

Adam realised that he was grabbing Patrick's forearm too hard. That was the trouble with working on the scrapyard, you could build all that muscle up without knowing. He let go and Patrick walked away.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

A few minutes later...

 

The rush of cold air had hit Adam as he walked into the street and over to his house. He was sick of being made to feel a failure. He couldn't manage the yard properly without Aaron. Hell, he couldn't even get Vic pregnant yet. He could already imagine what she'd say when she came over from the hen night, “You only had to look after him for a couple of hours Adam!”

He opened the door and stumbled into the hallway. He'd shift those carrier bags full of beer out of the hall too, when he had a minute. As Vic had told him, “You got 'em for you, not me, _you_ can put them away!”. Adam had laughed “That's what I'm planning on doing babe!”, but it had cut no ice with his wife at the time.

He could hear Patrick moving around in the spare room and started walking up the bare boards of the stairs. He'd finally started to fix the stair carpet Vic had been going about forever. Of course, the actual part of the carpet that was sticking up was still there on the top landing. But he'd started hadn't he? He couldn't finish it straight away _and_ do bits and pieces at The Mill. The stairs had become another thing for Victoria to be unhappy about. Another chance for her to say, deliberately keeping her voice as reasonable as possible, “I know he's your best mate and you want to help but...”

So he had decided as he walked up the stairs. Patrick was _not_ going to walk out and make him look bad. He'd tried to think of something apologetic to say. But then Ross's comments hadn't been that bad, had they? I mean he wouldn't have said some of them it Patrick hadn't been gay, sure, but Aaron would have taken it in his stride. But then Patrick wasn't Aaron. And neither am I, Adam told himself. I bet Aaron could say the right thing. 

And then it all went wrong......

 

Butler's Farm living room, just after Midnight

 

Victoria cupped her hands around her hot drink as she sat next to her husband on the sofa. Adam's own cup was on the table in front of him, as he tiredly rubbed his face with his hands.

“Go on”, Vic said encouragingly

Adam tried to remember. He felt stone cold sober now but his memory of the evening was still a little hazy.

“Ross was winding him up. A bit. Ok, a lot and then he said something about Daniel's funeral”

“I'm not surprised that set him off” said Vic, “He was telling me about that before we went over to Bernice's. Daniel's Dad hasn't paid for the headstone and his Mum rang Patrick in a right state earlier. His Dad was rotten about the funeral. Even tried to stop Patrick from going!”

Adam just nodded quietly.

“He was just sticking stuff in his bag and he wouldn't talk to me. You know, he had that Doctor Who t-shirt he always wears and that picture of Daniel that goes everywhere...”

“And I just told him not to go and to speak to me, but he wouldn't. And he was out on the top of the stairs and I got angry, because he wouldn't say anything”

Adam fell silent.

Victoria put her cup down, and gently put her arm around her husband's strong shoulders.

“Come on Adam”, she said softly, “You said it was an accident. You can tell us. What happened?”

“I...I grabbed that bag. Just to stop him leaving and he was pulling back and then, the lights all went out. In the house. In the street. I couldn't see a thing”

Adam was quiet again

“I was in the pub then” said Vic, “I thought it would be quieter but half of the girls had come over from the hen night and were going mad. Ross was in the middle, loving it of course....”

“He fell” Adam interrupted, “He must have done cause I heard this massive thump and glass breaking. And I couldn't make him out. So I used my phone and he was at the bottom of the stairs and he wasn't moving”

He turned to look at Victoria sharply, “It wasn't my fault Vic, he just fell”

“I know” said Vic gently, squeezing his shoulders

“I called for an ambulance and they asked me loads of stuff and I couldn't tell them cos I couldn't see what had happened. I just said he'd fallen and I thought he'd hit his head”

“I rang you and I rang the pub and....” he added

“I couldn't hear my phone” said Vic. “The girls were even louder when the lights went out. And that landline's been cutting out too”

“Everyone's gonna blame me though” said Adam, “I should have done something different! I should have let him just go and cool off a bit. I didn't want him to end up in hospital”

“It was an accident Adam. And I bet ya, Patrick's not gonna blame you. When he comes round”

“If he comes round” Adam said sadly, “ _If_ he comes round”

Victoria hugged her husband close.


	39. Thinking the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Adam return home from the hospital. Victoria has to let people know what has happened, including an already stressed Robert. (Daniel appears in flashback, from a time when Patrick was thinking the worst).

Vic and Adam's home, Emmerdale – 7:30am

 

“I'm not a kid Vic” said Adam wearily as he walked into their hall

“I never said you were” his wife replied, “Come on Adam. You hardly slept a wink last night. Just go and have a lie down for bit while I do some ringing round. Please”

Adam sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair, “Ok, just for a bit, but don't let me fall asleep yeah, I want us to get back to the hospital” he said before heading up the stairs.

Moira closed the front door behind her, “Shouldn't we wait until they ring? Or at least call them first” she asked her daughter-in-law

“Yeah” said Victoria, now her husband was out of earshot, “I think that's better than just turning up”

Moira noticed the carrier bags at the foot at the stairs, one still blood stained. She looked at the bare boards on the staircase and saw the deep red stain that was on one of the lower steps.

“Should we not get that cleaned up?” she asked

Victoria nodded, “Help us shift the bags into the kitchen for a start could ya?” she said

Moria followed Vic into the living room, “Look” she began, “One of my casuals does carpet fitting, if I ask him I'm sure he'll finish the stairs off. I mean, I know it's a bit stable door after the horse and that but he doesn't charge much”

Vic thought for a moment. “Adam won't like it, but if we leave it he'll probably feel worse. You know, like it's a reminder”

Moira nodded, “I'll ask him later. Look, I've got to get back to the farm, you let me know if there's any news, ok”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Home Farm 7:45am

 

Ursula walked into the hallway, heading towards the ringing phone on the sideboard.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs, “It's alright!” she called loudly, “Let me get it. After all, I'm only ninety! I'll sand the floors down later if I've got the time!”

She pulled her silk dressing gown around herself and picked up the phone

“Home Farm, Mrs Mortimer speaking” she said, in carefully modulated tones

“Victoria? Oh yes, Patrick _has_ mentioned you. Rupert's sister.”

“Well I wasn't expecting him until 8 o'clock and if Patrick _says_ he'll be there, then he'll be there. Unless there's a good reason of course”

“Oh” said Ursula, as a pained expression crossed her face. She lowered herself onto a small chair next to the sideboard and listened as Vic explained. Despite her concern and what Victoria was telling her, she still managed to register how vulgar she thought that chair was.

 

A hotel near Filey 7:55am 

 

“More coffee?” the dark haired waitress smiled at Robert as he sat at the table in the restaurant.

“No, thank you” Robert beamed back.

The waitress walked away, still smiling. 

Robert felt some smug satisfaction in the attention. She wasn't being as attentive with the other businessmen crowded around the room after all. But then he hadn't come here to have his ego boosted. Clients, then home, then Aaron's call. Those were the priorities for today.

At least he had slept well. Or, a bit better than usual as least, thanks to the strange bed. As he had told himself last night, if he had come here months back on work Aaron would still have stayed at home. This was just the same. Except that he'd have had a late night chat before he went to bed. _And_ probably a early morning chat before he went to see the clients. Either Aaron would have found an excuse to call him or he'd have thought of one himself. Asking Aaron if he'd left a folder in the living room, when he had it with him all the time, say.

But he was prepared for today. If anything, he had over prepared last night, just to keep him from worrying about his absent husband. That's the plan, he told himself. Three happy clients, head home and he'd be on top of _something_ at least. 

Then his phone rang and 'Victoria' flashed up on the screen

“Hello Sis” said Rob, “You're ringing early. What's the panic? I'll be back this afternoon”

“Oh, you're kidding me” he went on, “How'd it happen? Adam? I should have known!”

Robert sighed as he sat back in his chair, listening to his sister.

“Ok. Look, I should be done here by three. I'm come home and we'll talk then, yeah? You hear anything, you let me know”

Robert ended the call and shook his head in disbelief. 'I can't tell Aaron', he thought to himself. Then he wondered, what if it was as serious as Vic said. What if Aaron came out of prison and Rob had to tell him, “Oh, remember Patrick, he died?”. Best hope it didn't come to that, he told himself.

 

Coventry, Prisha and Ajay's flat 8:10am

 

“Are you going to get out of that bed?” Prisha called from the bedroom doorway as she buttoned up the front of her jacket

“What?” Ajay groaned, before turning over and burying his head in the pillow

“It's gone 8” Prisha informed her husband

“So what?” said Ajay, “I'm my own boss, I can get up when I like” he mumbled

Prisha just shook her head, “You could go to the gym instead of lazing around” she said, “You keep this up you'll end up an old man with a heart condition”

“Never” said Ajay, “I won't get old”

Prisha was about to reply when her mobile started to ring. Prisha picked it up from the dresser.

“Hello Victoria” she started, “What about Patrick?”. She then went silent and listened.

 

Home Farm, 8:10 am

 

Ursula sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, a cup of tea in front of her. “Ridiculous thing” she muttered to herself, “What's wrong with a table!”

Laurence walked in in his dressing gown

“What was all that shouting about Ursula?” he asked grumpily

“It's hardly my fault you don't get up at a reasonable hour” Ursula replied, “Haven't you got a extension in your room? The phone was ringing”

“I'm my own boss” said Laurence, “I can get up when I like”

“Yes” said Ursula, rising from the stool slightly awkwardly “And look where that's got you. An old man with a heart condition”

“Come along” she went on, “You can help me with my medication. It's all sorted out. Patrick is very thorough”

“Why can't Patrick do it?” asked Laurence, “Isn't he back?” he said as he followed Ursula out of the room

“Apparently not” Ursula replied as she headed to her downstairs bedroom

“I would have suggested Rebecca do it” said Ursula, “If you could prise her out from underneath whatever gigolo she's got in her room at the moment”

“Is it me?” asked Laurence, “Or are you being particularly disagreeable this morning?”

Ursula sat on the small sofa in her room.

“It's all in that green plastic box” she said, pointing to the sideboard.

Laurence grunted and took out a piece of paper from the box, where some instructions were written in Patrick's neat handwriting, “Yes, well this all looks clear” he said, squinting slightly.

“Yes. He always was thorough” said Ursula, with a sigh sounding a bit deflated

“What do you mean 'was'?” Laurence asked

“Nothing” Ursula replied, her voice more quiet than usual, “But when you get to my age, you find it's better to prepare for the worst sometimes”

Laurence sat down on the sofa. “Come on Ursula. What's happened?” he asked kindly.

 

Bristol 2013 – Patrick and Daniel's flat

 

Daniel walked into the living room with a mug of tea in each hand. He put them on the table in front of Patrick and sat next him on the sofa.

“You alright now?” he asked softly

Patrick nodded, “I'm sorry I burst into tears like that. I'd been preparing for the worst you see and...”

“Hey” said Daniel softly, hooking his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, “It's ok”

“Think you surprised that woman at Relate though. Saying I'd dragged you there to dump ya. Why did you think that?” Daniel asked

“That's what happened to one of the girls at work. She went for counseling with her husband and they asked him 'what problem's are you having in you marriage?' and he said 'well it's over isn't it?' She hadn't a clue till then” said Patrick.

“And it _was_ your idea to go to Relate” he added

“Only cause I thought it would help us” said Daniel, “Cause we'd been arguing so much. Trish went with her husband. Said it really helped. And they're still together”

He rubbed Patrick's shoulder softly with his hand, “As if I'd split up with ya like that. As if I'd split up with you _anyhow_ ” he added

Daniel leaned forward and gave Patrick a tender kiss on his forehead

“Come on Mister” he said, “You drink your tea”. Daniel took his hand off his boyfriend's shoulder and ran it gently through Patrick's soft dark hair for a moment.

Patrick smiled and picked his mug up.

“And” Daniel went on, putting his arm around his partner again, “We'll do what that woman suggested. Tomorrow we'll do something fun. Were not gonna worry about money. Or my Dad. Or job hunting, yeah?”

Patrick nodded and said “Yeah”, quietly

“Good lad” Daniel said with a smile

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Later....

 

Patrick was sat up on the bed in his pyjama bottoms and his Doctor Who t-shirt. He looked up from his tablet as Daniel walked into the bedroom.

“I've got us tickets for the comedy night at the Uni” said Patrick, as his partner climbed into his side of the bed.

“Who's on?” Daniel asked, turning and thumping his pillows so he could sit up a bit more straight

“It's several stand-ups” said Patrick, “But they've got that gay comedian you like. The one who was on Live From The Apollo”

Daniel frowned

“You know, the one who did that joke about the washing up liquid and the squaddie”

“Oh, yeah!” Daniel smiled. “Great”

“Right. You've had a stressful day” he went on, “It's bedtime, so put that tablet away”

“I'm not a child Daniel” said Patrick with a sigh, flicking through the screen. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting arms folded and with _that_ look on his face.

“Fine. I'm tired anyway” Patrick mumbled. He put the tablet on the small stand on his side of the bed, clicked out the lamp and climbed under the covers.

Daniel had spread his arms out, encouraging Patrick to curl himself around his boyfriend and rest his head on his chest.

“Things will get better. Real soon” Daniel said softy

“Promise?” Patrick asked

“Yeah. Promise” said Daniel, giving his partner a squeeze. 

Daniel loved this. Just lying here, with his guy falling asleep in his arms. He'll felt gutted when Patrick had had his meltdown in front of the counselor. Not because he was embarrassed. He didn't care about that. He cared that Patrick must have been bottling things up again. He was _so_ good with words. Much better than him. But sometimes he'd go so quiet and fold in on himself. And then Daniel worried.

“Pat” Daniel whispered in the darkness, after they had laid there silently for a little while.

“Mmm” Patrick said quietly, not moving his head from Daniel's chest.

“Love ya” Daniel said softly

“Love you too Danny” Patrick whispered tiredly.

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

The next night, Comedy Evening at the University

 

Daniel had been ages at the bar, chatting to some good looking bloke that Patrick swore he knew from somewhere. Was it from the Rainbow Bar? Was it some guy hitting on his boyfriend? Daniel was smiling as he walked over with the drinks, squeezing through the crowded room. Patrick decided not to sarcastically say “You took your time”. Today had been going so well so far and he didn't want to ruin it.

“Sorry” said Daniel, as he handed his boyfriend his vodka and coke, “But I was talking to Josh”

“Do I know him?” said Patrick

“Might do” said Daniel,”He left the garage a year ago. He's been working at a place in Fishponds _and_ they need new mechanics”

“He said to go round on Monday, he'll put a word in for me with the boss” he added

“Told you things would get better” Daniel beamed.

Patrick smiled back at his partner. When Daniel smiled like that, there might as well as have been no-one else in the room. Not for him anyhow.

Daniel leaned close and spoke softly, “When we get home, we can celebrate, yeah?” he said

“You haven't got the job yet” Patrick replied quietly

“That's OK. We can still _celebrate_ , can't we?” said Daniel with a cheeky grin.

Patrick just nodded and smiled back.

“Good lad” said Daniel happily.

The compere came back up to the microphone, “Right folks” he started, “You've seen him on 'Live from the Apollo', but you've come here anyway! Put your hands together for.......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unnamed comedian that Patrick and Daniel went to see is the same one Robert and Aaron saw in Brighton in Chapter 5 of my previous story 'Just this once Aaron, please say it back'.
> 
> When Aaron spoke to Patrick for the first time in Chapter 4 of my previous story in this series “What A Real Friend Would Do”, Patrick asked about the Brighton trip and it helped break the ice.
> 
> Relate is a UK relationship support service. Daniel and Patrick went there during a period when they were rowing after Daniel had lost his job as a car mechanic.


	40. Talk about vultures circling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert visits Patrick in hospital and is annoyed to find Chrissie there. Victoria unintentionally adds to Adam's woes.

12:00pm Home Farm

“Young man” Ursula said angrily into the phone in the hallway “I am _ninety_ years old and Patrick is my live in carer. I will be sending a relative to see how he is and you _will_ let them see him”

Laurence looked up from the sofa where he was reading the paper.

“I'm _sure_ you would not want me to turn up personally and expire in your lobby now would you?” she added, irritated, “Yes of course, only for a very short visit. Thank you”

Ursula sighed and put the phone down. She walked into the living room and rested her hand on the back of the chair where Chrissie was sitting, flicking through a magazine.

“Chrissie, you're visiting Patrick” said Ursula in a matter-of-fact voice

“What. Why should I?” said Chrissie angrily

“Because your sister has gone off somewhere and your father is going to London” Ursula replied

“Well I'm not going” said Chrissie, returning to her magazine

“ _Laurence_ “ Ursula said pointedly

“Chrissie, you're going” said Laurence

“Fine!” said Chrissie, getting up from her chair and heading out of the room, “I was just beginning to enjoy him _not_ being around!” she added as she stormed out.

Ursula gave Chrissie a cold look as she walked away.

 

2:30pm Victoria and Adam's home

Victoria had decided to sort out the spare room. Not that it needed much work. When Patrick left a room it was usually tidier than when he had come in. But the contents of his sports bag had spilled onto the floor so she started to scoop them up. There wasn't much to speak of; that Dr Who t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms, the framed picture of Daniel, a hefty looking horror novel, socks and a pair of boxers, a phone charger and a hard backed notebook. The notebook had landed open and Vic's curiosity got the better of her as she picked it up. She sat down on the bed and read the handwritten page where it was open. 

The page was dated from months ago, when Patrick had been looking after Laurence at home farm.

“Bex let me down again. Rang and said she wasn't coming home after all and I'll be stuck here with her sister for three more weeks. She said it wasn't planned but I don't believe her. I didn't say anything though. I know this is supposed to be positive thoughts only, so I won't write any more on that.

Robert's fiance Aaron turned up just after I was speaking to her and I'd got myself into a right state by then! He didn't say anything though. We had a drink and I wasn't sure we were going to get on at first. But we got onto this Brighton trip he'd been on and comedians and he was really friendly. He really lights up when he talks about Robert. So sweet to see. Said I'd go to a quiz with them, plus Rob's sister and her husband. Bit nervous as it's new people, so hoping they're friendly”

Victoria stopped reading and closed the book. She's just put it back into Patrick's bag when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw that 'Robert' had flashed up on her screen. 

“Hiya” said Vic

“Hi sis” replied Robert, “Look, I've finished with my Filey clients so I'm going to head to the hospital on the way home. I want to be back well before six”

The sound of someone singing started echoing up the stairwell

“Hang on a minute” said Victoria as she got up and closed the door, “I've got someone in to finish our stair carpet”

“Have you heard from the hospital?” Rob asked

“No” said Vic, “Look, when you go, tell them you're Patrick's brother”

“Why?” asked Robert

“It's just so they'll tell us how he is. I mean, he hasn't got any family has he? Just his sister and she's in Australia”

“Have you spoken to Prisha?” asked Rob

“Yeah” Victoria replied, “She said she'd drive up if there's any news. And if he's still in in a few days she says she's going to come up anyway. You know, just in case...” Vic added, before tailing off

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that” Rob said, trying to reassure his sister.

 

4:00pm Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care

 

Chrissie sat in a chair next to Patrick's bed. Irritated, she looked at the her phone. Ten minutes she'd been here. Fifteen, then she would head off home. She had decided to tell Ursula and her father that the hospital had insisted she left, even though they hadn't. She glanced at Patrick for a moment, uninterested, before looking back at her phone.

“Talk about vultures circling” said Robert angrily as he walked into the room.

“Why are you here?” Chrissie asked her ex-husband, “It's not your fault, _this time_ ” she added pointedly.

Robert decided to ignore the insinuation and put his briefcase down on the floor.

“Well I know why you're here” said Rob with a smirk, “And it won't be from choice. Let me guess, who made you come? Ursula or your Dad?”

“They're both fond of Patrick” Robert added, knowing this would irk his ex-wife

“Ursula never did have any taste” said Chrissie sourly as she stood up, dropping her phone into her large handbag.

“Why the long face Chrissie?” asked Rob, “Thought you'd be loving this. Patrick at death's door. Not being able to answer you back. You might be able to beat him in an argument. For once”

Chrissie hooked her handbag over her shoulder and stared at Robert icily

“Yes, I thought I would enjoy it. But I don't feel anything” said Chrissie, looking over at the unconscious Patrick, “I mean Patrick may be irritating and sarcastic...”

“Careful, you'll be getting nostalgic for when we were together “ Robert said smugly

“But he keeps Ursula out of our hair” said Chrissie, “and at least when she visits he stays in the village”

“What can I say?” said Rob, “He's got lots of friends there. Unlike you”

Chrissie headed for the door and leaned forward as she passed Robert

“Yes. Funny how they keep putting him in hospital” she said with a smirk. She turned on her heels and left.

Rob just shook his head as she left. As the door closed he turned and looked at Patrick properly for the first time. This was all too familiar. This could have been Aaron lying there after the car crash last year. Or even Robert lying there after he was shot.

Rob sighed and sat in the now empty chair next to the bed. His bravado in front of Chrissie had faded away.

“Hiya mate” he said quietly.

 

5:00pm Victoria and Adam's house

 

“Thanks a lot Vic!” Adam said angrily as he stormed into their living room

“I don't see what you're making such a fuss about” Victoria replied, sitting down on the sofa

“I was _going_ to finish it” said Adam

“Well, now you don't need to” said Vic, in what she hoped was a reasonable voice

“Yeah. No more accidents. That's what you mean” said Adam as he marched into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out one of the discount bottle of beers that Victoria had moved in from the hall. 'She doesn't even trust me to finish the carpet!”, he thought to himself, disappointed.

He took the bottle opener out of the drawer and clicked off the cap with a satisfying hiss. He had just taken a swig of cold beer when the label caught his eye. It wasn't some fancy brand but it was a good price and the taste still hit the spot. But the paper label was supposed to be plain white. It wasn't supposed to have dark red marks all over. And he knew where that staining had come from. He put the bottle down on the draining board with a loud thump and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his curly hair and thought for a moment.

Victoria wondered what the noise was as Adam walked back into the living room

“I'm going to the pub” he said , before walking briskly out of the room

“Adam!” Victoria replied as she stood up.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed the bottle on on the draining board and cursed herself. 'I thought I'd thrown all those ones out' she thought.

Adam stomped angrily over to the Woolpack. 'My own wife thinks I'm useless', he told himself, “and everybody blames me for the accident. And when he comes round, Patrick is gonna hate me. If he comes round even”

 

Home Farm, the day of the accident 12:30pm

 

“Patrick” said Rebecca, very formally as she walked out of the kitchen

“Rebecca” Patrick replied, equally formally as he walked past her and towards the sink.

“You two not made it up then son?” asked Ronnie, looking up from his paper at the table

Patrick turned around from the sink and folded his arms.

“Would you?” he asked, “What if she said it about Mr. White. I know it's not the same because she wouldn't. Well, not about her own Dad. But you know what I mean”

“We all say things we don't mean sometimes” Ronnie said

“I....I don't know” said Patrick, hanging his head gloomily

“She's not a bad kid” said Ronnie, “Compared to her sister for a start”

“Hmm” said Patrick. He thought for a moment before replying, “Nicest White sister? Not much of achievement is it? Bit like being the friendliest piranha fish” he said, looking up with a smile.

Ronnie smiled back and decided not to push the issue any further.

“So you're in the village tonight then?” he asked

“Yes “ replied Patrick “I'll be at Victoria and Adam's”

“ _You know who_ is away” said Patrick, lowering his voice, “So I'm having a drink with Adam instead”

Patrick turned around and started to wash the tea things he'd brought in, “It'll be fine. Adam's great” he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie is referring to events around Chapter 18 of the first story in this series, "What a real friend would do". Patrick had ended up in Hotton A&E after being punched by Robert and hitting his head. This was due to a big misunderstand and Robert was full of regret at the time. Patrick refused to say that Rob had hit him, despite Chrissie, who suspected it was her ex-husband, trying to goad him into saying so and calling in the Police.


	41. I thought I'd be able to cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides, as Patrick can't hear him, that it's a good opportunity to be open about his worries, in particular about Aaron's absence. A guilty Adam feels he's being attacked from all sides. Victoria tries to reassure her husband by looking once more into Patrick's private notebook.

4:15pm Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care

 

Robert was sat on the chair next to Patrick's bed. He weighed things up for a moment and decided that Patrick probably _couldn't_ hear him, but he'd talk to him anyway.

“It's alright, she's gone. Just us lads now” he started.

“I don't know if you can even hear me” Rob went on, “I mean, you'd have been throwing up if you heard Chrissie just now, wouldn't ya?” he added 

“I've not told Aaron you're in here. He'll only worry cause he can't do anything about it. I'm hoping you'll be better soon so I don't have ta, you know.......”

“Better not tell Charity either eh? She'll try and make it like _The Vow_. Turn up and tell you you're her husband but you've forgotten!”

“I saw that with Aaron and Liv. Not my sort of film. Not yours either I would have thought. Channing Tatum runs about in his pants for a bit though. So, not all bad”

“Mr Seaton?” the nurse asked

Robert didn't answer for a moment. He'd forgotten he'd said at the front desk that Patrick was his brother.

“Sorry nurse”, said Rob as he turned to the young woman now standing at his shoulder, “I was miles away”

“The Doctor's here, you said you wanted a word?” the nurse went on

“Yeah, I did, thanks” said Robert, standing briskly up. He could see the white coated man standing in the hallway. He had a grumpy look about him and a unruly shock of grey hair above his lined face.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Minutes later Rob sat down again and let out a deep sigh. He ran his hand through his blonde fringe and thought for a moment.

“It's weird talking to you like this Patrick. I can't handle you being quiet!” he laughed, “I keep expecting you to say something snappy back. Or at least agree with me!”

“I...I was asking that Doctor about your head. You know, about _before_. I wanted to know if that's why you hadn't come round. Because of last time” he said, staring at the floor

“He said it wasn't likely. Because of it being a while back. But he said you can't be sure. Not with that kind of accident.....” he added, still looking down

“I wish that hadn't happened” he said, looking over at Patrick, “But you know that, don't you mate?”

“I told the staff you're my brother by the way” said Rob with a smile, “Vic started it. She was worried that they wouldn't tell us anything. Us not being family”

“You wouldn't mind though, would ya? Course, it means you're the only one of my 'brothers' who hasn't slept with Chrissie. So, perhaps _you've_ been the lucky one”

Robert fell silent and looked over at the monitoring equipment attached to his unconscious friend.

“Or perhaps you haven't” he said quietly as he folded his arms.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“I've got to be home for six. Aaron will be calling from the prison. I could take it anywhere, I know, but it just seems right somehow. Me being at home”

Rob locked his long fingers together and sat forward in the chair. He lowered his voice slightly.

“Thing is. I thought I'd be able to handle it. Him not being here. But I can't” he said sadly

“I can only tell you this cause you can't hear me. I can't speak to Vic or anyone. I just can't”

“It's not like it is with Aaron. I know I can tell him just _anything_. But not this. I can't tell him I can't cope with him being inside. It wouldn't be fair on him”

“I thought I could just count the days down. You know, so long till the next visit, keep myself busy in the meantime. I'm _good_ at that. I can cope with anything. Least, I thought I could”

“It's not as if I haven't been on my own before. I spent _years_ on my own when my Dad kicked me out. One way or another”

“But there's a big difference between that and missing someone. Someone really special. And no-one's been as special to me as Aaron. _No one_ ”

“You said me and Aaron were a good team, didn't ya?” Rob added ruefully, “You get us don't you? Plenty of people don't. Believe me”

“I haven't given up hope about the appeal though. There's still a chance. If I could just get him _home_. With me and Liv”

“Well. I don't need to tell _you_ about losing someone special do I?” said Robert, looking directly at his friend.

“This happened to my Gran once. Vic's crying brought her round in the end. She was only a baby”

Robert sighed.

“I think we know who's voice _you'd_ want to hear, don't we?”. Rob reached over and gave Patrick's free hand a small squeeze, just for a moment.

“I wish I'd met him now. Daniel. So what if Bex thought he wasn't right for you? You did didn't ya? That's what mattered. And if he was good enough for you, well, I know he'd have been good enough for me and Aaron”

“And as for Chrissie not liking him, that's a character reference by itself!”

“Right, I'm going to go now yeah?” he said, “I'll try and come back when I can, or Vic and Adam will be round. They're both worried about ya. And Prisha. Vic's been on the phone to her and there's Bex......”

Robert tailed off. He wasn't actually sure if anyone had told Rebecca and things weren't good between her and Patrick in any case, he knew that. Anyway, Chrissie knew and any _normal_ person would have told her sister that one of her friends was in hospital. Which rules out Chrissie, Rob thought to himself. Well, he wasn't going to worry about that now. He had to get home and psyche himself up for Aaron's call.

Robert stood up, picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. He turned and took one more look at his friend, before leaving.

 

7:00pm The Woolpack

 

Ross swaggered up to the bar with a big cheesy grin.

“Any hen parties in again soon?” he asked Charity, “I had a _very_ nice time last night. Especially when we had that power cut” he added with a wink

“Why you asking me? It was one of Victoria's friends” said Charity as she poured Ross a pint

“Don't any of your school friends get married?” Ross asked, “Or do they blow all their pension money on cat food instead?”

“Do you want this in a glass or over yer head?” Charity asked as she slid a pint over the bar

“Tough room” Ross muttered to himself as he paid for his drink. He took a look around the bar and spotted Adam sitting on his own.

“What no missus tonight?” asked Ross, sliding into a free chair, “ _Either_ of them”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Adam asked angrily, looking up from his pint

“Just a joke” said Ross, “What's wrong with everyone?” he asked as Victoria walked into the bar and over to their table.

“Are you going to come home or what?” she asked her husband, “I've been calling ya” she added as Charity walked over to the next table to collect some glasses.

“Just leave it eh Vic” Adam pleaded, taking another gulp from his pint

“Where's your nursey friend?” asked Ross, “He minced off a bit sharpish last night”

Vic turned to Ross and glared, “ _Patrick_ ” she said pointedly, “Is unconscious and in hospital, alright?” she added angrily

“ Well don't look at me love” said Ross, surprised, “I weren't the one pushing him round outside the gents” he added, staring at Adam, “You ask laughing boy here”

“Hey! What's this about my Patrick?” Charity interrupted

“It wasn't like that!” said Adam standing up, “I was just trying to stop him going off and...”

“And now he's in hospital” said Charity, folding her arms and fixing Adam with an angry stare, “You trying to get yourself barred or what?”

Adam turned on Ross, “He'd never have walked out if you hadn't been having a go at him all night!” he said 

“Don't remember you saying anything” said Ross with a shrug, “I can remember you laughing like a foghorn though”

“No I never!” Adam began, looking at Vic pleadingly. But he knew he was on shaky ground.

Adam saw the disappointed look on Victoria's face. Ross just looked as smug as ever and Charity was still glaring. This was too much. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and marched out of the bar.

“Adam!” Vic said, walking after him.

“Hey. Not so fast lady!” said Charity, blocking her path, “I want to know what your husband's done”

Victoria sighed, “If you want to blame someone you can start with yourself” she said defensively

“What's that supposed to mean?” asked Charity

“If Chas had got a _proper_ electrician in the first place” said Victoria, “Then _maybe_ the whole village wouldn't have had a power cut last night. And then _maybe_ Patrick wouldn't have fallen down our stairs and cracked his head open”

With that Victoria walked out of the bar. Charity was silent for a moment.

“You can't skimp on the electrics. Not in the licensee trade” said Doug, from a stool at the bar

“And you can shut up an' all” snapped Charity

“Excuse me for breathing” said Doug morosely

 

\- - - - - - - 

Adam and Victoria's home

 

Victoria found Adam sitting glumly on the sofa in their living room.

“What was all that about pushing Patrick around in the pub?” she asked

Adam turned his sad face towards his wife, “Don't Vic, please” said, “That's just Ross, he's exaggerating, honest”

“Alright” said Vic calmly, before sitting down next to her husband.

“I...I told you I'd get the blame, didn't I?” said Adam, “And it'll be worse if, you know...”

“Don't think like that” said Victoria gently, “Robert was over there earlier, they told him Patrick could come round anytime. You know, it could still all be fine”

“Yeah” said Adam, “And when he comes round _he'll_ hate my guts instead of that lot”

Victoria put her hand gently on her husband's shoulder for a moment and thought.

“Give us a minute” she said as she stood up and headed for the hall.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

Minutes later Vic had returned with Patrick's hard backed notebook in her hand.

“You think Patrick will hate you do ya? Well he ended up in A&E thanks to Robert and he doesn't hate him does he?” said Victoria as she sat down next to her husband.

“That's different. That wasn't as bad. Besides, he's more Robert and Aaron's mate isn't he?”

“ He's still ours too” said Vic, “Look, I'm going to read you something, right?” she said opening the notebook

“What's that?” asked Adam

“ _This_ is Patrick's notebook. It's a bit like a diary” replied Victoria, “I think it's a therapy thing actually. I know he saw a counselor a few times after Daniel died”

“You can't read that Vic” Adam insisted

“I haven't been nosing right through it” said Victoria, “It was open on the floor upstairs, it must have got dropped when, you know”

“I'm just going to read one bit to ya and I _know_ Patrick wouldn't mind. Not this once, ok?”

Adam shrugged and stared at the floor.

Victoria started to read out loud from the notebook

“Been staying at Vic and Adam's for the last few days. Felt very low when I arrived as Robert had forgotten I was coming and the boys were in Stockholm. Chrissie was in the pub when I turned up so she stuck the knife in as usual, which made it worse. Rob said over the phone that Aaron had been feeling down and needed a break so I didn't make a fuss. Adam....”

Adam looked up as Victoria kept reading

“....... has been _really_ kind and welcoming even though he has a lot on his mind as Vic's in hospital for an op. He's been keeping me busy so I don't get broody and let me help in the yard. There's this woman there who is a real sarky cow, so I quite enjoyed being sarcastic back”

Victoria stopped reading and turned to Adam, “That'll be Nicola then?” she asked

“Yeah” said Adam, remembering and managing a small smile 

Victoria started again, “I could almost hear Daniel telling me off. Visited Vic in hospital and she was very friendly, as always. Adam got such a boost from seeing her, which was great to see. They say I can stay with them and help out when she comes home. So I'll get to see the boys when they are back from Sweden too. Nice to know I've got more real friends round here than I thought”

Victoria closed the notebook.

“And _that_ is all the nosing I am going to do” she said, putting the book down on the sofa. 

Adam was quiet

“See. He's not gonna hate ya is he? Not over an accident” said Vic gently, “Not Patrick”

Adam ran his hand over his eyes and gave a small sniff. He nodded in silence.

“Come here you” said Vic, curling up on the sofa and wrapping her arm around Adam in a hug.

Adam curled his arm around his wife's shoulders and held her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vow is a 2012 romantic film starring Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams. In it, a woman wakes up following a car accident having forgotten her memory of the last few years, including the fact that she is now married.


	42. Does he mention me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick shows no progress after three weeks unconscious. Robert meets Prisha again, Patrick's best friend, who has turned up at the Hospital. Victoria is upset when her plan to do something positive is rebuffed by Adam. Cousin Ursula heads to the Woolpack.

Emmerdale 9:00am, outside Victoria and Adam's house

 

“Adam!” Victoria shouted in frustration as her husband walked up the path away from their front door.

“Why won't you come with me?” she asked, “It's only to Harrogate and back, it won't take ages”

Adam paused at the gate and turned to his wife

“When are you going to get it Vic?” he asked angrily, “There's no point is there!”

“Don't say that” said Victoria, “It's only been three weeks and the Doctors said....”

“I'm going to the yard” said Adam, his hard voice implying that, as far as he was concerned, the discussion was over

Robert had just caught the end of the conversation as he strolled over to his sister. He was about to ask 'What's my idiot brother-in-law done now?', but he saw the sad look on Victoria's face and decided against it.

“Come on” he said, hooking his arm around her shoulders “I'll treat you to a coffee”

 

The Cafe, Main Street

 

“Is there any news on your friend?” Bob asked, as he handed Robert his change

“No. Nothing yet” Rob replied

“Aw, shame” said Bob, “Nice lad. Very helpful when I had my old trouble”

Robert started to walk over to his sister and paused to do a quick double-take, as he tried to imagine just what Bob's 'old trouble' might have been.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“So I decided, instead of moping around, let's do something practical” said Victoria

“Good idea” said Robert, lifting his coffee to his lips

“And I thought, when Patrick's up and about again, he's bound to want some of his things. I mean, he wouldn't be able to go home right away, would he? They were only supposed to be visiting the Whites for the weekend so he'll want clothes and....”

Rob smiled. Good old Vic. It had been three weeks now that their friend had been lying in that hospital bed unconscious, but she was refusing to believe the worst.

“.....so I spoke to Mrs Mortimer and she's going to give me a list so I can get some stuff for her too. She's stuck at Home Farm and none of the Whites have offered to go for her. I mean she's _ninety_........”

“Well they wouldn't, would they?” replied Robert

“Thing is” said Vic, “I feel bad because we've not been to the hospital, not since that first night. I have been ringing 'em every day but...”

Rob felt slightly guilty at this himself and shifted in his chair. To be honest, he hadn't been since his own visit and, with everything else going on, he had been relying on his sister's updates. It wasn't that he didn't care. But with Aaron and the Mill and Liv and _everything_.

“And Adam was keen for us to go, at first anyway. I know he was _really_ worried that Patrick was going to blame him for everything, but he seemed alright about that when I read him some of his diary”

“You read Patrick's diary?” asked Robert, surprised

“He left it at our house” said Victoria

“You can't do that Vic” said Rob

“It had fallen open” his sister replied

“It's an invasion of privacy” said Robert

“I only read a small bit” said Vic

“Does he mention me?” asked Rob with a smile.

\- - - - - - - 

“And every time someone nosy asks Adam how Patrick is doing which, let's face it, they are bound to do round here, he thinks they're having a go at him. So _now_ he doesn't want to go back to the hospital. He doesn't even like me talking about it”

“I've tried to tell him. If something bad did happen and none of us had been round there for ages he'd only feel worse. But he won't listen”

Robert was inclined to say 'not for the first time' but decided not to add to his sister's woes right now.

“Look” he began, “I'm meeting a new client, well hopefully a new client at 11. I'll go over the hospital lunchtime. I was going to do some work on the laptop but I can just as well do it there”

“Aw thanks” said Vic, ”And I'm going to drive over to Harrogate even if Adam won't come with me. _I'm_ not giving up on Patrick”

 

Emmerdale, outside the Woolpack 12:00pm

 

“I still don't see why _you_ can't go Laurence” said Ursula angrily, as Mr White opened the passenger door of his car to let her out

“You know I have to be in Leeds Ursula”, Laurence replied, “If it was any other day....” he added as he opened the boot and took out a suitcase.

“You _still_ wouldn't go ” Ursula shot back as she straightened her navy jacket and hooked an old fashioned black handbag over her shoulder

”One of your daughters could have gone” she added, as Victoria walked towards them

“The girls are both busy” said Laurence

“Yes!” said Ursula haughtily, “And I can guess doing what”

“Mrs Mortimer?” Victoria asked the smartly dressed, white-haired lady

Ursula's frosty expression turned quickly into a smile

“Hello, it's Victoria, isn't it?” she said warmly. Her tone changed as she turned to Mr White, “Well give her the case Laurence for goodness sake”

Laurence sighed and handed the suitcase over.

“I'll pick you up at three” he said as he headed back to the car.

“And make sure you do!” Ursula replied before turning to Vic

Ursula started to rummage in her handbag as Laurence drove away. “Now here is my list, it's just clothes really” she said as she handed over a neatly written bit of paper and a twenty pound note to Victoria.

“And that's for petrol money” she added

“Oh” said Vic,” You don't have to do that”

“No, I insist” said Ursula, “It's very kind of you to do this”

“Do you need any medicine or anything?” said Victoria as she read the list

“No” replied Ursula, “Patrick brought it all when we came for the weekend. He says its always better to be prepared when traveling, in case you get unavoidably stuck. He always plans everything so well”

Ursula suddenly looked sad, “Or at least he did” she said quietly

Victoria put her hand gently on the older woman's arm, “He'll be up and about again soon. I mean, I wouldn't be making this trip for nothing would I?”

Ursula looked at Victoria closely and then smiled, “ I thought I'd seen your face before. Patrick's got one of those wooden boards up in his kitchen, covered in photos. You're up on there somewhere”

Victoria smiled, “Are you going to have your dinner here?” she asked

“I thought I would” said Ursula, “It's either that or be stuck at Home Farm. Can you recommend anything?”

“Have the pie” said Vic, “It'll be one of mine”

 

Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care, 12:30

 

Robert was sitting on a chair next to Patrick's bed, with his briefcase resting on his lap and his lap top on top of that. He'd just, _finally_ put the last figures into his spreadsheet when he heard a voice from the door that he thought he recognised.

“I wondered who it would be, when they said his brother was in here” said Prisha

Rob smiled at the young, smartly dressed Asian woman as she walked over

“Prisha. Good to see you again” said Rob as he started to tidy his work away, “It's just a shame it's because of....”

Prisha put a hand gently on the shoulder of Robert's suit jacket, just for a moment.

“I know” she said before sitting down in the chair next to him. She looked sadly at her unconscious friend.

“You come up from Coventry?” Rob asked, to break the silence

“No” said Prisha, “I was in Leeds last night with work. This is the first chance I've had to visit. Ajay's Dad's was ill so we had to go into Birmingham a lot. Victoria's been keeping me up to date. But.....” she tailed off

“I've not been as often as I'd like” said Robert, “What with everything”

“Of course” said Prisha, “How is Aaron?”she asked, as she tucked a long strand of her dark hair behind her ear, “I know this must be so hard for the pair of you”

“It's early days” replied Robert, “We're going to appeal. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?”

“Sorry” said Prisha, “Not my sort of law. I could help you if you wanted to buy a house”

“We just have!” said Robert, ruefully

“Are you alright ?” Prisha asked, “You look a bit tired to me”

“No, I'm fine”, Robert lied.


	43. He was my best friend, all that time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisha tells Robert how important Patrick's Emmerdale friends are to him. Rob does his best to comfort Prisha about Patrick's prospects for a recovery. Adam has a change of heart over Vic's trip to Harrogate. When Ursula makes friends with Faith and Moira in the pub, Emma can't resist eavesdropping and sticking her oar in.

The Woolpack 12:30pm

 

Faith looked around the sparsely filled bar as she walked in. She spotted Ursula sitting quietly in the far corner and Charity half-heartedly wiping down a table top.

“Another riot of fun going on here then” she said to Charity, who ignored her

“Who's the old bag?” asked Faith

Charity looked up from the table, “That'll be you” she replied before returning to her cleaning.

Faith decided not to rise to the bait. “Her in the _corner_ ” she persisted

“She's that cousin of the Whites. The one Patrick looks after” said Charity, “Lucky cow” she added.

“The Whites you say. Own nurse. Must have money then” said Faith, a smile playing around her lips

“She's loaded. Used to have this big hotel, somewhere near Birmingham” replied Charity.

“Probably the Bates motel from the look of her” said Faith, before wandering over to the corner. She slid into one of the free chairs opposite Ursula

“So sorry to hear about Patrick love” said Faith, “Such a lovely young man, is there no news?”

“I'm afraid not dear, who are you?” said Ursula peering over the table 

“I'm Faith” her uninvited companion replied with a smile, “You're never drinking alone are you?” she asked, trying to appear genuinely shocked.

“I've not started yet” said Ursula, “You must join me, I'd welcome the company. I'm Ursula ”, the older lady replied, “I'm staying with relatives. Over at Home Farm”

“Waitress!” Ursula called, peering over at Charity, who did not respond

“Oi! She means you” said Faith loudly

Charity walked over to the corner, a sour expression on her face

“Hello” said Ursula, “I'll have a double brandy and this lady will have....”

“G&T, double” said Faith

Charity maintained her sour look.

“And one for yourself of course dear” Ursula added as she started to rummage in her handbag for her purse.

Charity forced a smile and headed for the bar

“I have a small brandy from time to time. It helps settle my nerves” Ursula explained

“You ordered a double” said Faith

“I'm feeling very nervous” said Ursula sharply

 

Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care, 12:45pm

 

“That was a surprise” said Prisha as she sat down, handing Robert a cup of coffee

“What was?” Rob asked

“I was just talking to that nurse, she said Darsh has been over a few times to see Patrick”

“Darsh?” Robert asked

“You know, my baby brother. Well I say baby, he's twenty two. He's doing his last year of Business Studies in Leeds”

“I remember. You were visiting him when me and Aaron met you and Patrick that time” 

“That's right. Funny. He hasn't told me he's been coming in. He always did get on well with Patrick. They both love film. He would have done film studies but Dad said he could pay for it himself if he did”

“Well Patrick does like to talk movies” Rob said with a smile.

“The way Patrick tells it, _you_ like to talk movies and he gets to listen” said Prisha

“It's not a monologue” said Robert, “I let him ask questions”

Prisha smiled.

 

1pm, The Woolpack Bar

 

Ross gave Rebecca a small wave from the corner of the room as she walked in with a grin fixed on her face and a strange rug-like coat draped over her shoulders. Her smile faded as she saw Cousin Ursula sitting in the opposite corner at a table with Faith and Moira. 

“Ursula, what are you doing here?” Rebecca asked

“ _I'm_ waiting for your father to drive me back to the House”, said Ursula. I thought _you_ were busy working”

“I was”, Rebecca replied quickly, “It just finished earlier than I thought”. With that, she headed over to Ross, who was leaning back in his chair with a self satisfied look on his face.

“Girls today” said Ursula as she watched Rebecca leave, “Well some of them at least. And Laurence's pair in particular, if I have to be blunt. _Shameless_ ”

“What? All fur coat and no knickers?” Moira suggested

“Yes. Precisely” said Ursula in agreement

“I never even had the fur coat” said Faith sadly.

Rebecca's laugh suddenly rang across the bar. She had obviously enjoyed something Ross had said.

“Practically giving it away” said Ursula

“I've never given it away” said Faith, flicking her wispy scarf back over her shoulder

“That right?” Moira asked with a grin

“Never” said Faith, “Mind you. I did give several fellers a massive discount” she added before knocking back the remains of her gin and tonic.

 

1pm Harrogate, Patrick's first floor flat

 

Victoria had just opened the wardrobe in Patrick's bedroom. She noticed the handful of checked shirts hanging on the left side of the cupboard. They must have been Daniel's she though sadly to herself before taking out a couple of what looked like Patrick's own tops from the right hand side.

Her phone rang in her pocket as she added the clothes to the open suitcase on the bed. She saw that it was Adam and decided to ignore it. Sure, he was probably ringing to say he'd changed his mind and he _would_ come and help her after all. But he'd waited until he knew she would already be in Harrogate.

Instead, her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to have a quick look in the kitchen. There was a hardboard up on one wall and, as Ursula had said, and there were several pictures. Lots of Patrick with Daniel but more recent ones too, including one with her on it. It was from when she and Adam had visited Bristol and gone out for a meal with Patrick and Prisha. Adam was lighting up the photo with that huge warm grin of his and she felt a small pang of guilt. 

She had just collected the case from the bedroom and was about to head downstairs to Mrs Mortimer's own flat when her phone beeped with a message. She sighed and sat down on Patrick's bed to listen. It was Adam. There was none of the harshness in his voice that had been there earlier that day.

“Hi Vic. Listen, I'm sorry about this morning. I should have come with ya, I know. Anyway, I've been thinking. Don't just grab some of Patrick's clothes, bring some of his DVDs. He'd like that, yeah? There was that murder thing we watched with the boys ages ago, remember? And his favourite, it's 'Whatever Happened to...”, someone, I can't remember the name. It's ancient and black and white, I know that. Oh, and that Planet Of The Apes box set. That one they got him for his birthday that we brought up for him”

“If his flats like his old one they'll be on a bookcase in his living room. If he's got one. Well, we haven't seen his new place have we babe? I know you have, cause you're there now, probably. Ok. I'll see ya later. Sorry”

Victoria smiled, put the suitcase down and headed to the small living room at the front of the flat.

 

1.15pm The Woolpack

 

“Well that's not true for a start!” Emma said to Finn, as she overheard Ursula talking to Faith and Moira in the corner.

Finn had suspected there was a reason that his mother had decided to pick this particular table.

“They're talking about that so-called nurse” Emma continued, “That Patrick”

“What do you mean so-called, he _is_ a nurse Mum” Finn sighed in exasperation

“They're saying he had an accident. That was no accident!” Emma went on, warming to her theme, “Your brother saw Adam fighting with him in this very bar”

“Patrick? Fighting?” said Finn, “Come off it Mum. It wasn't a fight. He fell down the stairs, Vic said”

“It was God's will” Emma insisted, “He was being punished for his sins”

“It was a power cut Mum. Marlon cut his finger slicing a tomato when the lights went out. What was that? Holy vengeance?”

“It's easy to mock” Emma said, her lips curling 

“It is if you're going to talk rubbish” Finn muttered, but his mother was already leaning back to eavesdrop some more.

“He's been unconscious in that hospital for _weeks_ ” Emma said eagerly, leaning forward. Then a thought struck her, “So I don't want you getting any stupid ideas”

Finn frowned as he realised what his mother was hinting at. “I won't!” he said angrily, standing up, “I haven't got a new _thing_. Life support machines haven't become a turn on” he added, before heading for the other end of the pub.

Adam had just walked into the bar, reading the screen of his phone.

“Just the guy!” he said, looking up at Finn.

 

1.15pm Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care,

 

“I can't get my head around this. Patrick being so quiet” said Prisha sadly , gripping her coffee cup tightly

“I know what you mean” Robert agreed. They both fell silent.

“So..........how's the new business going?”Rob asked

“Fine. Or it would be if Ajay would just throw himself into it” replied Prisha, “You need something strong, to keep pushing you forward don't you? And he just doesn't have that” she added with a shrug

“You sure about that?” Rob asked, flashing her a smile

Prisha was about to laugh, but stopped herself when she remembered where she was. She looked over to Patrick.

“He nearly died before, when he got stabbed in A&E. I was visiting family in India. I didn't find out until it was all over. That was when _blondie_ was renting my room”

“I should have been there for him then. He would have been for me”

“You weren't to know, not if you were away” said Robert

“I've known him since we were teenagers. He was my best friend, all that time” Prisha added quietly

“Hey” said Robert leaning over, taking Prisha's hand and giving it a friendly squeeze, “He _still is_ “

“Listen. I've been where Patrick is now, right in this building. And I pulled through. And Patrick's got plenty of people who care about him when he pulls through” said Robert. 

Prisha nodded, “Except the one he _really_ wishes could be here” she said sadly

“I know” Rob agreed.

 

1.30pm The Woolpack Bar

 

“..and it'll be here in a couple of days Thanks mate” Adam said to Finn, reading from the screen on his phone. He paused for a moment and his smile faded, “I know it'll probably be sitting in our cupboard for ages, but Vic says we gotta stay positive so, you know”. With a nod, he left the bar.

“Same again girls?” asked Ursula with a smile. Ursula had been enjoying her afternoon so far. Just for a little while, she had not felt like an old lady. This was despite her, Faith and Moira having a combined age close to two hundred. And the fact that Ursula was old enough to be her fellow countrywoman's grandmother, let alone mother.

“I'll just powder my nose first” said Ursula standing up.

“She's a game old girl, I'll give her that” said Moira, once Ursula was out of earshot

“And very generous” Faith added, surveying the empty glasses strewn on the table in front of her.

“Why does she need a nurse?” Moira asked, “She seems very fit for her age”

“Can't be left on her own” Faith answered, draining the dregs of her glass, “She gets tired, just like that” she added, trying and failing to click her fingers.

“And she gets forgetful. Told me earlier she blew up two Microwaves in her old cottage” said Faith

Moira looked confused

"You know" said Faith, "Stirring things up with a metal fork. Leaving it in there". She mimed an explosion with her hands.

“Well she seems sharp enough to me” said Moira

“That's down to my stimulating company” said Faith with a grin

\- - - - - - - - - 

“And one for yourself dear” Ursula said to Charity as she leaned on the bar.

“You must miss Patrick” said Charity as she handed Ursula her drinks, “I know I would” she added with a leery grin

Ursula sighed, “Oh, very much” she said, as Moira came up to the bar to give her a hand.

“He'd just got me nicely settled into Home Farm and then Laurence's girls had to ruin it” said Ursula, pausing to glare at Rebecca, still chatting to Ross in the opposite corner of the pub.

“They decided to see which of them could say the worst thing about Patrick's dead boyfriend and, of course, he overheard and walked off”

“That's terrible” said Moira, disgusted

“Oh, they were the same when they were little. They used to do it about guests when they were staying at the hotel. Not to their faces, thank goodness”

“And you should have seen the _rubbish_ my family picked out for me after that. One hard-faced woman after another. It's true what some people say. You can put on a nurse's uniform but it does _not_ make you a nice person” 

“Talk of the devil” said Charity as Emma walked over to the bar.

“If we're punished by God for our sins, we shouldn't complain” Emma said to Ursula

Ursula turned in surprise, “What was that, _dear_ ?” she asked

“Patrick. That was no accident. He fell down those stairs for a reason” said Emma

“What _are_ you wittering on about?” said Ursula crossly

“If he _did_ fall” Emma went on, undaunted

“What do you mean?” asked Moira, “Of course he fell”

“Adam was in that house too. Everyone knows that” said Emma, a grin on her face like a poker player slamming down a winning hand

“You better watch what you're saying!” said Moira angrily

“Are you the vicar?” Ursula asked. She remembered someone had told her that the local minister was a woman.

“She's no vicar” said Moira

Emma kept smiling, “Many are chosen to share the word of the Lord” she said

“Well all I can say is that things must be getting pretty desperate if they've chosen _you_!” said Ursula. She angrily headed back to her table, forgetting her drink in the process.

 

1.30pm - Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care

 

“He thinks the World of you lot, you know” said Prisha, “You, Aaron. And your sister and her husband. He's told me loads about you all. And he's always going on about some book he's reading or film he's seen, just because _Robert_ recommended it”

Robert smiled as Prisha went on, “It was a real boost for him coming here. After Daniel. Even if he did have to put up with that God-awful ex-wife of yours”

“Course. You've met Chrissie before, haven't you?” asked Robert

“And never forgotten it” said Prisha

“Well, you wouldn't forget falling down a lift shaft, would you?” said Rob, to try to lighten the mood.

“Sorry. Not the time” he added, looking over at their unconscious friend.

“I do know he thinks a lot of us. Victoria read a bit of Patrick's diary” said Robert

“She read Patrick's diary?” asked Prisha, surprised

“He left it at their house” said Rob

“I didn't know he had one. Even so, she shouldn't have done that” said Prisha

“It had fallen open” Robert replied

“It's an invasion of privacy Robert” said Prisha

“I said that. Anyway, Vic only read a _small_ bit” Rob offered

“Does he mention me?” Prisha asked, managing a smile.

 

1:35pm The Woolpack Bar

 

Ursula tried to get her breath as she sat down at her table, agitated.

“Don't let her get under your skin” said Faith, slurring slightly. Emma was sat at the bar, glaring towards the ladies.

“She's right. Just ignore her” said Moira as she sat down.

“Forgot your drink love” said Charity, handing a brandy over to Ursula

“She was saying Patrick had brought his accident on himself!” said Ursula

“Rubbish” said Faith, “Nice boy like that”

“Well exactly” said Ursula

“Lovely soft hands too” added Faith

“Oh, definitely” said Moira, as Ursula nodded in agreement.

“What?” asked Charity, “You too? Am I the _only_ woman round here he hasn't got his mitts on?” she asked in disbelief.

“Must make a change for you” said Moira with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bates motel is the setting for the 1960 US Horror Film Psycho. 
> 
> In his phone message, Adam is referring to Whatever Happened To Baby Jane – a 1962 horror film starring Bette Davis and Joan Crawford and a favourite of Patrick's. The horror film is “A Night Of Bloody Murder”. See Chapters 22 and 23 of the previous story “What A Real Friend Would Do” for when Patrick watched this non-existent horror film in the Woolpack living room with Robert, Aaron, Vic and Adam.


	44. The Planet of The Apes isn't a Romcom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has an idea about trying to speed up Patrick's recovery. But Laurence's appearance at his bedside puts Rob in full Smugden mode. 
> 
> Robert remembers his visit to Bristol with Aaron, and their strange bedtime conversation on romcoms.
> 
> Cue a flashback to Patrick and Daniel's first date.

The Woolpack living room, 5:30pm

 

“Hiya” said Victoria, as she walked into the room, clutching a small pile of letters in her hand, “I wanted to catch ya before your phone call”

Robert looked at his watch, “Just half an hour now” he said.

“How did you get on at the hospital?” his sister asked, plonking herself down on the sofa next to him

“Ok. Well, no news so, you know. Prisha was there. Been visiting her brother in Leeds”

“Aw. That's nice that she's seen Patrick” said Vic, “Right. Now. I've brought some of his DVDs down with me, you know, for when he's better”

“Good idea” said Rob

“Well it was Adam's _actually_. The thing is, you remember when Liv was being a pain?”

“You'll have to be more specific” Robert replied 

“I mean _last_ time” said Victoria, “Didn't you get her a portable DVD player to bribe her with?”

“Uh, yeah, I did” said Rob

“Can we borrow it? Not now. Later. It's just I want Patrick to come to ours after and he may be stuck in the spare room for a bit”

“Sure. I'll ask Liv. Won't Patrick be going to Home Farm though?” asked Robert

Vic smiled indulgently at her brother, “He doesn't want to stay there when he's _well_ does he? Anyway, _I've_ decided, he's coming to ours”

Robert nodded. He could tell his sister was in one of her stubborn moods. And anyway, he approved.

“Who do you know in Spain by the way?” Victoria asked, picking a post card up from the pile on her lap, “You'd not picked your post up” she added by way of explanation.

“Didn't I?” asked Rob

“Beach view wonderful. Especially all the guys. Wish you were here? A” Vic read nosily. “Who's 'A'?” she added

“Just a mate from years back. Sort of in-joke” Robert replied, slightly annoyed. He knew it was Alex Layton, just cheekily reminding him that he still existed. Not that it mattered at all as far as Rob was concerned. That chapter was definitely closed.

“Oh. Thought it might have been about Nan at first. It being Spain” said Vic as she handed over the pile of letters. She got up from the sofa, “Right, I'll be getting home. Leave ya to get ready for your six o'clock”

Robert smiled at this. Not long now till Aaron's call from the prison.

Victoria paused in the doorway before leaving, “Do you know what Patrick's favourite film is? Adam wasn't sure so I bought 'Whatever Happened To Baby Jane?'”

Robert nodded, “He's got two. That one and Planet Of The Apes” he said, “I mean the original of course” he added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the World.

“Well _of course_. The original” said Vic with a smile. “We saw that at his flat in Bristol when we visited”

“It's his favourite romcom” said Rob

“Uh. Are you sure?” asked Victoria, slightly confused.

“It is to him” said Robert, looking anxiously at his watch, “I'll tell you another time, yeah?”

“Well I brought both of them” said Victoria, with a smile.

As she left the room Rob frowned for a moment. It was Victoria's mention of his Nan that had done it. He had just had an idea. But for now, it could wait. Now, it was time for Aaron.

 

Victoria and Adam's house, 5:40pm

 

“Hiya babe” Adam called cheerfully as Victoria walked into their hallway. Victoria was pleased his mood had lifted and he was smiling broadly as he looked through the bag of DVDs that she had collected from Patrick's flat.

“You got my message then?” Adam said as his wife sat on the sofa next to him. Victoria nodded.

“I know he's probably seen these loads of times but I think he'll enjoy it. Y'know when....” Adam said.

Victoria could tell Adam was trying to persuade himself to follow her advice. To hope for the best. She put her hand gently on his arm.

Adam could feel his doubts from that morning resurfacing and tried to push them down. “Hey” he said enthusiastically, “I ordered something earlier” he added, picking his phone up from the sofa. He scrolled across the screen and showed a picture of a mug to Victoria. It was dark and had a retro 'Doctor Who' logo splashed across it.

“We'll keep it here. Y'know. As his guest mug I thought” said Adam

Victoria just smiled at her husband. Adam started to doubt whether it had been a good idea. It had seemed like one at lunchtime.

“It's definitely his sort of thing” Adam added, his doubts increasing

“I asked Finn about it” he tried finally

“Come here you” Victoria smiled, leaning forward and kissing her husband deeply on the lips.

'Yeah. Good idea', Adam thought happily to himself. He was relieved Vic hadn't asked him why he had changed his mind. He was just tired of being the bad guy. Tired of people hinting it was all his fault that Patrick was in hospital. He missed Aaron at times like this. He knew his best mate would have backed him up. He wouldn't have blamed him. Not over an accident. Vic broke the kiss so he hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

 

A few days later, Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care, lunchtime

 

Robert walked briskly towards Patrick's room like a man with a plan. Which, of course, he was. He'd run it past that odd Doctor who had damned it with faint praise. “Well, I can't see that it would do your brother any actual _harm_ ”, he had said in his broad Scottish accent. But Rob wasn't going to let someone else put him off his stride. All the same, he was disappointed when he arrived in the room to find that there was already a visitor there. Laurence.

“Well if your aftershave doesn't bring him out of a coma, then nothing will” Robert said to his ex-father-in-law.

“Putting in a rare appearance are we?” Laurence shot back

“You can talk” Robert replied, “I know for a fact you've not been in. The nurses would have told me if any dirty old men had been hanging around”

Laurence looked at Rob coldly.

“Course. This is the best chance you'd have with him” said Robert, nodded towards Patrick, “Him being unconscious” 

“I see your mind is stuck in the sewer as ever” said Laurence, “I made sure Chrissie visited” he added, getting up from his chair.

“Oh yeah. _Once_. And that was nice of you, wasn't it?” said Rob sarcastically, “Sending her, when she hates his guts”

Laurence shrugged and walked towards the door, pausing to stand next to Robert “We sent her to see you when you'd been shot” he said, a smug grin on his face.

Laurence stopped in the doorway for a moment. He looked over at the unconscious Patrick and his smile faded. Silently, he turned and left.

Robert just shook his head. He wasn't going to let Laurence put him off. He put his briefcase down on the floor and opened it up.

“Hiya Patrick” he said as he knelt down and started to take out the portable DVD player. “I was thinking about my Nan and when she was like this” he said as he took out a DVD in a small slip case. He looked over at his friend for a moment”

“I know I can't magic Daniel up for you” he said, his voice dipping slightly, “I...I wish I could”

“But I thought” he said, putting the DVD into the slot in the player, “Me and you could spend this lunchtime, watching a film”

“Bit of a spoiler” said Robert, “It's Planet of the Apes. You remember, me and Aaron got that box set for your birthday”. Rob smiled for a moment. Just a brief thought, about more happier times than the mess that everything seemed to be in right now.

Rob positioned the player on the side of Patrick's bed and sat down on a chair. Then he got up and re-angled the player. Robert folded his arms as the film started.

“It's the original , of course” said Rob, knowing that Patrick would have understood just what he meant.

 

Earlier that year, Patrick's flat in Bristol

 

“Nice of Patrick, letting us have his bed wasn't it?” said Robert as he slid under the covers next to his partner.

Aaron was sitting up on the left hand side of the bed, with his arms folded and a sulky expression on his face. He gave a non-committal shrug.

Aaron had been virtually silently since they'd gone to bed. And it was _just_ starting to annoy Robert a little.

“What were you and Patrick talking about at the restaurant?” he asked, “Thick as thieves, the pair of you” he added with a grin

“Course I had to speak to him. You only spoke to Prisha and her husband” said Aaron

“We were talking business, Aaron” Robert explained, patiently

“I don't see why everyone has to ask _you_ ” said Aaron, “You're not Richard Branson”

“I thought you liked them” said Rob defensively

Aaron looked down and idly twirled his engagement ring around his finger.

“I do. But you didn't have to talk to them _all_ evening”

“Aaron, it wasn't all evening” said Robert

“You could have asked Patrick how his new job at the hospital was going” said Aaron

“Ok. How is it going?” asked Rob

“I don't know” said Aaron, “I didn't ask”, a bit too loudly

“Aaron” Rob hissed, “Keep your voice down. Patrick's only on the other side of that wall” 

“Sorry” Aaron mumbled quietly as he lay down flat on the bed.

Rob lay down on his back and looked across at his fiance. They were both silent for a moment.

“Rob” said Aaron

“Yeah?” Robert replied 

“How would you describe Planet Of The Apes?” Aaron asked

“Really?” asked Rob, “ _That's_ what you want to talk about?”

“Yeah. Come on. What's its _genre_?” Aaron asked, stressing the last word with a hint of sarcasm.

Robert thought for a moment.

“Well. It's a _classic_. If you mean the original, of course”

“Uh huh” said Aaron

“And you would call it science-fiction, or fantasy if you were being broader”

“Yeah” said Aaron

“Or” said Robert, warming to his theme, “If you were being _really_ specific you could call it alternative reality, or apocalyptic drama. That's a big growth area in film. Which is bit ironic, if you think about it”

“Ok” said Aaron, now sounding completely unsure. They both fell quiet again.

“So” Aaron began, “ _Not_ a romcom then?”

“A romcom?” said Robert in surprise, a bit too loudly

“Keep it down” said Aaron, in a hushed voice

“Patrick says he _thinks_ of it as a romcom” said Aaron, “Cause he watched it with Daniel on their first date”

“Well” said Robert, “It's not a romantic film. Not at all. But, if Patrick likes to think about it like that. And if its a happy memory for him, well, that's good, isn't it?” he added

Aaron nodded. 

“I don't suppose we have one, not really” said Aaron

“Don't have what?” Robert asked, confused. He turned onto his side and pushed himself up a little so he could look down on his boyfriend.

“You know. _Our_ film” said Aaron

Rob snaked his hand under the cover and curled it around Aaron's waist.

“We didn't really start off the usual way did we? You know, dates, movies and everything” Robert said quietly

Aaron shook his head slightly, but said nothing. Rob pulled himself a little closer.

“It doesn't matter though does it?” asked Robert, “It's where we are now that's important. Not how we got here”

Aaron still looked thoughtful. Rob smiled.

“Listen. Ok. We don't have _our_ film. And we don't have _our_ song. But we do have something _much_ better” said Robert

“What?” asked Aaron

“Each other” said Rob.

Aaron's face broke into a smile. Rob leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Aaron's.

 

Mid 2011 – Patrick and Prisha's house share, Bristol – a Friday night, just after 11.

 

“Anyway, I know Patrick fancies him like _mad_ “ said Prisha, as she sat at her tiny dressing table, brushing her long dark hair.

“But I don't think it would last. That's assuming Daniel is even interested. I mean, couples need to _communicate_ don't they?”

“What?” asked Samuel, who was sitting up in bed reading his phone.

“Never mind” Prisha sighed, not for the first time. “We should have watched something more romantic I think. Not Planet of the Apes. Might have got that Daniel in the mood then” she added as she got into bed next to her boyfriend.

“I wonder what they're doing right now” she said, looking up towards her ceiling

“Ask Patrick in the morning” said Samuel

“That would be nosy” said Prisha, “And anyway...” she started to say, but paused as she heard two sets of footsteps on the staircase outside

“Quiet a minute” said Prisha getting out of bed and heading for the door

“Oh yeah, I mean, you'd never be _nosy_ , would you?” said Sam as Prisha eased the door open.

Prisha shot him a cold glare before walking quietly to the top of the stairs and peaking around the corner, down towards their front door. She could see that Daniel was standing at the door and just make out the big warm smile on his face. Not that he was looking up the stairs, he was staring intently at Patrick, his hands on his waist and pulling him close.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Daniel asked softly

“It's my late night” Patrick sighed, “I have to do Saturday at the hospital because I don't do Friday you see and” he began to talk rapidly, as he always did when he was a bit nervous

“Uh huh” said Daniel, stopping Patrick talking by leaning forward and pushing his lips against his.

“I'm off Sunday. We could go and have lunch and then, see how it goes?” Patrick suggested as Daniel broke away.

“Great” said Daniel, “How about. I just come over here. Twelve maybe?”

Patrick smiled. He had been worried he was going to get one of those “I'll call you” promises. Then he just knew he'd have spent the next twenty four hours worrying that a better offer would come up for Daniel.

“Sounds good” Patrick said

“I gotta go” said Daniel leaning in for one last smooch.

Prisha watched Patrick letting Daniel out of the house. Smiling, she walked briskly back to her bedroom. 'I still only give it six months' she said to herself. Samuel had gone back to doing something with his phone. 'Which is longer than I give us', she thought.

 

The present day, Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care – 2:00pm

 

Robert sighed as he ejected the DVD from the player and put it back in its slip case.

“We'll have another go at this” he said to Patrick, as he tidied the portable player away and clicked his brief case shut.

“When I can, I'll come back over, yeah?” said Rob. He reached over and took Patrick's free hand in his.

“That's all I want” said Robert, “Everyone back at home. Everyone where they should be” he said sadly, giving Patrick's hand a squeeze.

And then he felt it. Patrick's hand was squeezing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Robert and Aaron flashback is set after Chapter 29 of this story, when the boys visited Patrick in Bristol and met Prisha and her husband Ajay for the first time.
> 
> The Patrick and Daniel's flashback is set after their first date, watching Planet Of The Apes, which is told in Chapter 23 of the first story in the series, What A Real Friend Would Do.


	45. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is pleased to be able to tell Aaron that Patrick is better, leaving out crucial details of the accident. He brings Patrick home from hospital, but is annoyed that Adam has escaped any blame. Victoria persuades him it is for the best. 
> 
> A flashback to when Daniel was being Patrick's “hero”

Emmerdale, The Woolpack living room Wednesday night 6:10pm

 

Robert paused for a moment as he sat on the sofa, his phone pressed to his ear. He did not know what to say. Well, he thought to himself, he knew what he _wanted_ to say to Aaron. He could have kept him on the phone for hours telling him just what he wanted to say. But, for now, the calls from the prison meant they had to be careful. You never knew which other prisoner might be lurking around, waiting to make their own call. He knew there were things Aaron wanted to say and just couldn't. And it tore both of them up.

So he settled for keeping upbeat, even when he didn't feel it. Domestic trivia and good news. _Any_ good news. So he was glad he had something he could now say.

“Patrick's been over in Hotton hospital, I meant to say” said Robert, even though that was not true. He'd wanted to spare his husband from any worry or bad news.

“What, working you mean?” asked Aaron, “Has he fallen out with the Whites again?”

“No, not that...” Rob replied

“Did that old lady die? He must be gutted. He liked that job and her, I know...”

“No, she's alive and well. I've heard she's BFF with your Gran of all people!”

“Why was he in hospital then?”

“Just an accident” said Robert “Nothing serious” he added quickly, “We had one of those power cuts again. He fell down the stairs at Vic's and hit his head. He'll be out soon, he'll going to stay at theirs for a bit”

“That's good. Vic and Adam will look after him” said Aaron

If things had been different, if Aaron had been sitting on the sofa next to him, as he should have been, Rob would have replied straight away, “Well your mate didn't do a very good job last time!”. But things weren't like that. So instead he just said “Yeah, I know they will”

“I got to go” said Aaron, unable to keep the sadness from bleeding into his voice.

“Goodbye, Mr Sugden” said Robert

“Goodye, Mr Dingle” said Aaron. Even though neither could see it, they had both managed a small smile.

 

Hotton General Hospital, Intensive Care – Thursday 1:00pm

 

It was obvious to Robert that the grey haired Doctor was not giving him 100% of his attention. He was keeping up a rambling monologue while reading through various clipboards that were strewn over the reception desk.

“Of course it was only a matter of time before your brother came round” the Doctor said in his broad Scottish accent, “I wouldn't put it down to your DVD”

But Robert wasn't interested in _why_ Patrick had finally woken up. He wanted to know how he was now and what happened next.

“Memory is a funny thing” the Doctor said. Robert realised he had not been listening. 

“What do you mean? What's wrong with Patrick's memory?” he asked

“He remembers very little about the accident, but that's not uncommon” said the Doctor, still reading off charts

“And he seems to have forgotten you” the Doctor said suddenly, fixing Robert with an intense stare

“Me?” asked Rob

“When I told him his brother was here, he said he didn't have one” said the Doctor

“Oh!” said Robert, “That's just Patrick being specific. We don't have the same Dad” he added, flashing a winning smile. 'We don't have the same Mum's either!' Robert though to himself. Vic's lie had been a means to an end after all.

“Patrick's always very specific” Rob added, “It's his medical training”

The Doctor didn't seemed wholly convinced so Robert decided to quickly move the topic on

“So, any other lapses? Apart from remembering the accident I mean?” he asked

“No. If anything quite the reverse” said the Doctor, ”He can certainly rattle off information. Oscar winners, Prime Ministers, James Bonds! He must be a Godsend at quizzes”

“That's our Patrick” said Rob with a smile

“He knew more Doctor Who's than I did” said the Doctor, “Not that that's saying much”

“Everyone forgets Peter Cushing” said Robert, smugly

“I think I can see the family resemblance now” said the Doctor.

 

Emmerdale, The Woolpack Kitchen 4:00pm

 

“So, you did get to speak to Patrick then?” Victoria asked, looking up from her chopping board

Robert was sitting up on the unit against the wall.

“Yeah, for a bit” her brother replied, “And your husband's got off Scot free, as usual!”

“Uh. And what do you mean?” Vic asked defensively, putting down her knife

“All he remembers is the lights went out and he fell down the stairs” said Rob

“That's what happened” his sister shot back

“It's not all is it though?” Robert asked, “He doesn't remember them arguing. Nothing. In his version, Adam found him, called an ambulance and saved his life!”

“He did call the ambulance!” said Victoria

“He shouldn't get away with it Vic. Patrick thinks he's some sort of hero!”

“Robert” Vic said firmly, “Adam hasn't gotten away with anything”.

Victoria walked over to stand close to her brother and folded her arms.

“He's felt really guilty about this...”she started

“So he should!” Rob shot back

“More guilty that you were when you put Patrick in hospital!”

“That was completely, different!” said Robert, “That was all because of a mistake. Anyway, Patrick was ok about that. After”

“Yeah. Only thanks to Aaron sticking up for ya!” said Victoria, “And cause he's a nice guy”

Vic sighed as her brother fell silent.

“Did the Doctor say anything? About Patrick not being able to remember” she asked in a calm voice.

Robert didn't want to keep rowing and replied in his own measured tone, “He said it might come back. And it might not. But not to force it, cause that could be bad for Patrick”

“So” said Victoria gently, “Let's just not say anything, eh?”

Robert nodded.

“Nobody else will” Victoria added as she went back to her cooking. But she wasn't right.

 

The road from Hotton to Emmerdale, Friday mid-morning

 

“Anyway, so that's why Vic said it” explained Robert, keeping his eyes carefully on the road as he drove along, “You know, so they'd let us see you and tell us stuff”

“Oh, it makes sense now!” said Patrick from the passenger seat

“What does?” asked Rob

“The nurse asked me if my gorgeous blonde brother was single” said Patrick, “I didn't know what to say”

Robert allowed himself a small smile.

“Uh. Which nurse was it?” he asked, intrigued, “The female one or the male one?”

“The female one. She asked me yesterday” Patrick replied, “I don't think she spotted your ring”

Patrick fell silent for a moment as they drove along.

“The male one asked me this morning” Patrick said with a grin.

 

Emmerdale, outside the Woolpack- mid-day

 

Patrick had been chatting for most of the journey. Robert thought it was down to him being unnaturally quiet for the last few weeks, thanks to him being unconscious. But he didn't mind. It stopped Rob from dwelling on all the things he didn't want to think about. Patrick kept talking as Robert slowed the car down and pulled in outside the pub.

“...and Prisha told me Darsh had been in, which was nice. Of course I have wondered if he was, you know, on our team actually. Daniel said it was _obvious_ but I......”

Patrick had gone suddenly silent.

“You alright?” Robert asked. He followed his friend's gaze. Ross was crossing the road and heading for the shop.

“You know the night of the accident?” said Patrick. The brisk, chatty tone of the car journey had vanished.

“Patrick. Listen” said Rob, taking off his seat belt and turning around, “The Doctor said you shouldn't try and remember. Let it just come back to you”

“I remember _him_ ” said Patrick coldly, looking as Ross went into the shop “That's why I walked out of the pub. He was just so......”

Patrick turned to look at Robert

“Is he really the best that Bex can do? A viscous ferret with a beard?”

Robert didn't know what to say.

“She never did have any taste in men. The lot in Bristol were no better. Who'd want to be on her list? You'd have to be a complete bast.....” Patrick said angrily

Patrick stopped and looked away.

“Sorry. I forget for a moment. It wasn't about you” he said quietly

“It's alright” said Rob trying to lighten the mood again, “There have to be exceptions. On any list, right?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah” he agreed, “I'll make one exception. For my gorgeous blonde brother” he added with a smile.

 

Victoria and Adam's house, 5:00pm

 

Robert looked up from his laptop as his sister walked into her living room.

“Hiya” Vic said, “How's he been?”

“Fine” said Robert, putting his laptop down on the floor, “He's been asleep since I got him home. Mainly. I've got loads of work done down here”

“Uh, I hope you haven't just left him up there” said Victoria, accusingly

“No!” her brother replied, “I made sure he had his tablets _and_ I took him up a tea”

Robert folded his arms and sat back on the sofa, frowning. Why did everyone have to slap a huge label on him that said 'selfish'? Why couldn't he look after a mate for an afternoon and keep an eye on his business at the same time?

Vic sat on the sofa next to him.

“I...I just meant that he's been no trouble. That's all” Rob explained

Victoria smiled, “So, will you be alright for tomorrow?”

“Yeah” Rob replied, “Ursula's coming over from Home Farm around 11, just to see him and have a cuppa”

“Is she coming on her own?”

“I hope so!” Robert replied

“Don't give her the Doctor Who mug” said Vic

“Why not? She's not that much of a snob” asked Rob

“It's new” said Victoria, “Adam got it for Patrick”

“Nice” said Robert, “Really makes up for a cracked skull”

“Robert! Don't let's start that again” Vic warned

“Sorry. Bit tired” said Robert. Victoria could see just how true that was.

“Look” Victoria said kindly, “You go home, get yourself ready for Aaron's call”

Robert smiled and bent over to grab his laptop. “Yeah. I will. I'll sort some more work stuff. Plenty I can do over here tomorrow”

Victoria walked Robert over to the door. He paused before leaving.

“Oh” he said, “These tablets Patrick's on are very strong. Really zonk him out. So he'll either be talking away like mad or he'll go real quiet on you”

“In other words”, said Vic with a smile, “Exactly like he is normally!”

Rob smiled back.

 

5:30pm

 

Victoria looked up from her magazine as a sleepy looking Patrick walked into the living room, running one hand through his floppy dark hair. He walked over and put his hand on the back of the sofa. He was in tartan pyjama bottoms and his familiar Dr Who t-shirt. But he didn't look like his old self at all. He looked completely washed out.

“Hiya you!” Vic said warmly, as she got up

“Come here” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Patrick hugged her back. Vic let go slightly but kept her arms around him , afraid he was going to topple over.

“It's really weird “ said Patrick

“What is?” Vic asked

“I remember leaving you at that hen do” he said

“That was weeks ago now” Vic explained

“Yeah I know. And that's how it all feels. Like it was ages ago. I know I've been out all that time, but it feels like I haven't seen any of you for _ages_ ”

“Did you come across to the pub after? That night?” Patrick asked, changing tack suddenly

“Uh, yeah, but you'd left by then” said Victoria, cautiously, “and then there was the powercut”

“Well it was lucky Adam came home early, cause if I'd had that fall and been left there....” Patrick said, his voice starting to crack and his body tensing up.

“Hey, come on” said Vic, wrapping him up in a close hug again, “Don't think about it”. She felt guilty, knowing that Adam had been here in the house and arguing with Patrick at the top of the stairs. But they'd make it up to him. They'd make sure he got back on his feet.

Victoria could feel Patrick relaxing. She started to let go when the front door opened and slammed shut.

Adam bounded into the room, stripping his jacket off in the process. She knew how keen he had been to see Patrick back and in one piece. His enthusiasm was written across his face. So it was unfortunate that when he opened his mouth he put both feet straight in.

“Hey what's this!” he said loudly, “Hands off my missus Patrick. Or I'll deck ya!”

Victoria could see her husband's face fall straight away. It was just a jokey comment, the kind he made all the time. But Adam felt like it was the worst thing he could have said.

Adam put his hand on the corner of the sofa and grabbed it nervously for a moment. From where he was standing he could see the vivid scar at the top of Patrick's neck, still red. Patrick slowly let go of Vic and turned around.

Adam forced a big grin on his face and tried again, “Just kidding ya. Welcome back mate”

Patrick didn't seem phased by what Adam had said.

“Hey, here he is!” said Patrick with a smile, stepping over to Adam, “Here's my hero”

Patrick wrapped his arms around Adam in a hug. Relieved, Adam hugged him back. But underneath, Patrick's warm welcome had made him feel even more guilty.

 

Bristol late 2012, Patrick and Rebecca's house share

 

Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his t-shirt and boxers. He frowned as Patrick sat next to him, examining his boyfriend's right hand.

“No, it'll be fine, I promise you” said Patrick, holding Daniel's hand very gently, “It'll be a bit sore but you'll be ok tomorrow”

Daniel smiled as his partner continued to hold his hand. He hadn't been that worried and besides, it was nice to have his own private nurse doting on him like this.

“Come here” he said softly, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Patrick's lips.

Patrick smiled as Daniel broke away. The it was his turn to frown as there was a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

“That'll be her, I better make sure she's ok” Patrick said with a sigh as he got up and headed to the door.

There was only a short landing running from from Patrick room before the stairs. Rebecca was sitting on the top step in a silk dressing gown. She turned as Patrick walked over and joined her, a hard-done-by expression on her face.

“You alright?” Patrick said kindly, as he sat down on the top step next to her

“Oh. I'm fine” said Rebecca, “How's Daniel's hand?”

“Bit sore. No damage though” Patrick replied, “Who was that bloke anyway?” he asked

“That was Ollie. Dominic's brother”

“Not another one. Wasn't two blokes on the go enough? When did you hook up with him?” asked Patrick, disbelievingly

“Ollie was a one-off” Rebecca insisted, “I met him right when I came here, when they had that quiz night at the rugby club”

“Oh I don't believe you sometimes Bex” said Patrick

Rebecca gave a small shrug

“I mean” said Patrick, “How can you have gone to a quiz night and not told me? You know I love quizzes!” he added with a grin

Rebecca knew he was winding her up and smiled back.

“Well thank you for sticking up for me” she said

“I had to!” said Patrick, “Coming round here and shouting the odds like that. Did he find out about Dominic?”

“Uh uh” replied Rebecca, “Nigel”.

“Well you're certainly making your last few days here memorable”

“And thank Daniel too, I suppose” Rebecca said, slightly grudgingly

“Well, to be fair he was sticking up for _me_ ” Patrick explained, “He'd never have hit that Ollie if he hadn't started on me”

“I was the one defending _your_ honour” he went on, “About ten years too late”

“Thank you Patrick” said Rebecca in a clipped voice.

“Have you finally decided where you're going next?” Patrick asked

“France to start” said Rebecca, “There's some girls I know sharing some big farmhouse, bit like a commune”

“That sounds good” said Patrick standing up

“Find yourself a nice hippy” he added, “Stay away from these rough boys”

“I will if you will” Rebecca said with a grin. She lowered her voice, “Noise travels right down this stairwell, you know that don't you?”

Patrick blushed slightly and leaned over, “Daniel's not rough with me” he said quietly

“Isn't he?” said Rebecca, a sly look on her face

“No. He's just a bit, um, _strict_ now and again” Patrick explained, “Not that I'm complaining” he added with a grin.

“Night” Patrick said as he opened the door to his bedroom. Rebecca responded with a tiny wave and headed downstairs to her own room.

Daniel had tuned out the main light and was lying under the covers on his side of the bed.

“She alright?” Daniel asked, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster (which was very little).

“Fine” said Patrick briskly, “You'll have to sleep on my side of the bed tonight”

“ _This_ is my side!” Daniel replied, as if it was so obvious it need not be said.

Patrick knew Daniel was not being fussy, it was his protective instinct. The very same one that had caused him to run downstairs when he heard Rebecca's latest disaster shouting at his boyfriend. With a sigh, Patrick sat on the edge of the covers.

“Daniel” he started, “How log have we been sharing a bed?”

“I dunno, ninth months, give or take, why?” Daniel asked with a grin.

“Well” said Patrick, feeling Daniel's leg through the covers, “It doesn't matter if we start off back to back or whatever. You always roll over in the night”

“Yeah, so?” his boyfriend asked, puzzled.

“And you always end up wrapped around me. Like I'm a teddy bear substitute or something”

“You complaining?” Daniel asked, a big soppy grin now on his face

“No!” Patrick laughed, “I just don't want you rolling over and lying on that hand”

“Oh” said Daniel, “Alright. Just tonight then” he added, easing himself over to the left hand side of the bed, right next to the wall.

Patrick slid under the covers next to him and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“It's a bit sad. Bex leaving soon, don't you think?”

“Nah!” said Daniel, leaning on his side, “Anyway, Prisha's back soon. You've been looking forward to that”

“But what if she goes off again? There's that new guy she mentioned. The one she met out there.”

“We'll be in our own place by then” said Daniel, with a smile, “Now roll over”

“Why?” asked Patrick

“I want to give my teddy a squeeze, don't I?” said Daniel

Patrick curled over as Daniel snuggled into him, his strong arm snaking around his middle. 

“Got to keep you safe, haven't I Pat?” Daniel said, a bit sleepily

Patrick reached over to click off the lamp and then gently took hold of his boyfriend's sore hand. 

“Course you do Danny” said Patrick softly, “You're my hero” he added.

“Aw” Daniel whispered. He leaned a little forward and gave Patrick a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Cushing played Dr Who in two feature films made in the 1960s (as of course Robert and Patrick would know).


	46. I don't believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's day looking after Patrick starts to unravel when his friend wanders off. Emma sees an opportunity to do down Adam and hit out at a vulnerable Patrick. But she does not get the reaction she expects and is furious when the Woolpack regulars don't believe her.
> 
> Cain is in the market for some free medical advice. Faith has good reason to ignore Emma's badmouthing of Patrick's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief reference to Faith's cancer at the end of the chapter.

Victoria & Adam's home, mid-day

 

Robert walked into the living room and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

“Well I'll say this for her, she can certainly talk!” he said.

“Oh. Definitely” Patrick replied. He was curled up on the sofa, having got dressed for Mrs Mortimer's visit.

“And she knows about business, I'll give her that” said Rob

“Well she built that hotel of hers up from nothing” said Patrick, “She didn't get it all on a plate like the rest of the Whites” he added as he started putting the cups and saucers onto a tray

“Hey. No you don't” said Robert, “I'll clear that lot up. I don't want Vic on my case when she gets home”

“You're suppose to be recuperating mate” Rob added as he plonked himself down on the sofa and folded his arms, “You have to go back and lie down in a minute”

“You look worn out yourself to me” said Patrick

“I'm fine. Really” said Robert. He saw that his friend was unconvinced so he changed the subject, “Why did she keep calling me Randolph?”

“She just has a bit of a block. You know, with new people. At least it's an actual name” said Patrick with a smile, “You should hear what she calls Chrissie and Rebecca sometimes”

“Well just as long as she doesn't tell Faith. She'll be calling me 'Randy'!” said Robert, pulling a face

“Oh, I feel sorry for Aaron's Nan” said Patrick

“Why?” asked Rob as he picked up the tray and headed to the kitchen

“She must be thirty years younger than Mrs M as she's so unsteady on her legs. I had to walk her into the pub really slowly and she was clinging onto me so tight” Patrick explained

“But she kept smiling” he added

“I'm sure she did!” said Rob with a grin as he walked back into the room with a glass of water. 

“Anyway, enough chat. You're not on Gogglebox. Take this and go and lie down, _right_ ” he insisted, handing over the glass and a white tablet.

Patrick gulped down his medicine.

“When are you going home?” Patrick asked, a little anxiously

“Not until Vic gets back, about five” said Robert, thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets, “I can do all my client work from here, it's not a problem”

Patrick nodded and headed over to the living room door

“I'll come up about two, see if you want a tea, yeah?” Rob asked

“Thanks” said Patrick, “Oh, I think that was all the milk. Adam used a load on his Lucky Charms this morning”

Robert smiled and shook his head.

 

The Woolpack 1:30pm

 

“So, you been slumming it then?” Faith asked as she turned to Ursula, glass firmly in her hand

“Eh, do you mind! That's my home!” said Victoria as she laid out two pies in front of the ladies

“Pay no attention dear” said Ursula, “Your home is charming. Reminded me of the place I had with my first husband after the War”

“Which War we talking about?” said Faith with a smirk.

\- - - - - - 

“Will you stop squirming about on that flaming stool” Charity said accusingly across the bar to Cain, “What is wrong with you?”

“There's nothing wrong with me” insisted Cain. But he winced as soon as he said it.

“Why don't you just go to the Doctor?” Charity asked

“They've got that stand-in there, that woman” Cain explained

“What, the locum? So, there's nothing wrong with her” 

“I'm not seeing _her_ ”

“Oh. That sort of problem is it then?” asked Charity, a big grin plastered on her face

“No! I'm just not seeing a woman Doctor, alright?”

“Why don't you ask Patrick then? He's only over at Vic's” Charity asked

Cain looked around and lowered his voice 

“He's one of our Aaron's lot, isn't he? It's the same difference”

Charity rolled her eyes, “He's a nurse! He's trained!” she said, “He won't be thinking of you as a man”

“God knows I don't” she added before heading to the back of the bar.

 

The Woolpack living room 1:35pm

 

Robert was frantically going through a pile of printouts on the kitchen table when Charity walked in.

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” she asked, “I thought you were babysitting your lovely friend?”

“I am!” said Rob, frustrated

“Where is he then? You brought him over?” said Charity, her face brightening

“Yeah” said Robert, “I've stuffed him down the back of the sofa” he added shaking his head

“He's at Vic's. I'm just got to ring one client and then I'll head back over”

Charity frowned in disappointment.

 

1:50pm

“I am so sorry Mr Chance” said Robert, pacing up and down the living room, “I sent the draft contract out to you by special delivery”

This of course was untrue. The A4 envelope that Rob had meant to post two days ago was lying on the kitchen table, taunting him as much as an envelope could.

“Yes, I can get it over to you this afternoon. I'll send my best man. Not at all. My pleasure”

Robert ended the call and frowned. Right now, sending his best man meant him. He picked up the letter, quickly grabbed his car keys from the sideboard and headed out.

 

Vic and Adam's house 2:30pm

 

Patrick walked into the living room and paused for a moment. He put one hand painfully to the side of his head and grimaced.

“Robert?” he said, wandering into the kitchen, “What time is it? I can't find my phone and...”

The kitchen was an empty as the living room.

I must have slept longer than I thought, he told himself. It must have gone five. Vic will probably be stuck at the pub. He opened the fridge. No milk. What time did that shop of David's shut? He'd better go, it wasn't that far.

 

Outside the Woolpack 3:00pm

 

Patrick sat down tiredly on one of the benches outside the pub and put his shopping bag on the floor. Hang on, he told himself. I didn't want the pub. I was going back to the house. They must have moved that shop in the last week or so. I don't remember it being _that_ far.

“Well, you're very forgiving, I'll give you that” said an unwelcome voice

Patrick looked up at Emma, standing in front of him with her arms folded

“What?” said Patrick, forcing himself to concentrate. He knew Emma had not come over to ask after his health.

“Turning the other cheek with Adam”

“Look Mrs...” Patrick started. Then he drew a blank. What the hell was her surname? It was the same as Adam because she was his Auntie or something. It was like the famous detective. Dick something. That's it. Dick Tracey. Mrs Tracy. No hang on, am I thinking of the Thunderbirds? No, Dick Barton! That's it. Mrs Barton. What does she bleeding want anyway?

“Look, Mrs Barton” said Patrick, “You've lost me”

“Well” said Emma, leaning forward with a gleeful looking in her eye, “You didn't just fall down those stairs on your own”

“What?” said Patrick, confused, “It was an accident”

“There's no such thing as accidents” Emma insisted.

“Yes there are. I was in A&E for years! I should know!”

“How did you hurt your arm? Was that an accident?”

“There's nothing wrong with my arm” Patrick said. He was totally lost now. Without thinking about it he started rubbing his wrist, even though the bruises on it had long since gone.

Then something flashed across Patrick's mind. Just a fraction of a memory. Standing in the hallway in the pub and Adam shouting at him. But that hadn't happened. Had it? Adam had always been so nice to him. And he was Aaron's best mate and that had to count for something. Didn't it?

Patrick had gone completely silent. Emma knew when to press her advantage. So she sat down next to him on the bench and kept talking. The first mistake she made was thinking that just because Patrick was silent, he must be agreeing with what she was saying. In fact, the more she said, the more Patrick was getting angry underneath.

 

\- - - - - - - 

Patrick finally spoke, “So it was Daniel's own fault he got killed?” he asked in disbelief. It was bad enough that Emma knew about Daniel. But then Patrick had opened up to Vic a lot and she may have said something to Finn, who may have said something to his mother.

“For his sins. Or even, for yours” said Emma.

It was at this that Patrick finally snapped. He stood up, slightly unsteadily.

“Nice as this has been” he said angrily, “I don't think I can listen to anymore” he added.

Emma shook her head sadly, “We can't escape what the Lord intends for us” she said standing up.

“I can escape you for start” Patrick shot back as he started to walk away

“You'll get out of that house, if you've got any sense” Emma said insistently

“Really? Well _you_ can just go and.........................”

\- - - - - - - - 

Moira was just walking into the Woolpack when she spotted Patrick and Emma talking down the road. Whatever Patrick had just said, Emma's face was locked in anger as she stomped towards her. Moira just shook her head and got into the pub quickly.

Patrick had wandered as far as Cain's garage before he realised he was going in the wrong direction. He was about to turn around when the small door opened and he heard a rough voice calling him.

“Oi, son!” Cain called from the door, “Come over here a minute” 

Patrick walked over to him. “Will I need the first aid kit?” he asked, lowering his voice, “It's not another, _you know_ is it Mr Dingle?”

“Nothing like that” said Cain, stepping back to let Patrick in, “I just want your professional opinion”

Patrick frowned in puzzlement. A few moments later they were in the tiny office area.

“Right. First thing's first. No funny business, right?” said Cain

“Oh, I wouldn't laugh at a sick person” said Patrick.

Cain looked to see if Patrick was being sarcastic, but he appeared to be genuine.

 

Victoria and Adam's 3:05pm

 

Robert dashed up the stairs and opened the door of the spare room gently. He'd expected to see Patrick asleep, or at least lying down. A quick check established he wasn't in the bathroom or Vic and Adam's room either.

“Patrick, you downstairs?” he called, as he walked down the stairs, “I had to go out and drop off some documents....” he started as he walked into the empty living room. After a quick look in the kitchen, Robert pulled out his mobile from his pocket. Why did he have to go wandering off?

Patrick's mobile started to ring from where it was plugged into a socket below the small table, charging up.

Rob cursed and headed to the front door.

 

The Woolpack Bar 3:05pm

 

Emma was standing in front of the table where Ursula was sitting with Faith and Moira

“I don't believe it” said Ursula

“That's what he said to me. That so-called nice little nurse of yours” said Emma

“Rubbish!” said Moira, ignoring Emma and going back to her drink

“It's not as if you could do it anyway” said Faith with a smile, “Not unless you're double jointed”

Emma scowled and walked off in disgust.

“Is she doubled jointed?” Faith asked

“She's two-faced” Moira replied bitterly

“There's something seriously wrong with that woman” said Ursula

Moira nodded

“I mean. Patrick's not like that” said Ursula, “He's a perfect gentleman.”

“Course” said Moira

Faith looked downcast for a brief moment as she thought, “Yes, he is” she said, forcing a smile.

“Same again girls?” asked Ursula, to lighten the mood.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Is Patrick in here?” Robert asked, darting up to the bar

“Yeah” said Charity, “I've hidden him and now you have to find him”

“I'm serious” said Rob, “He's wandered off and he's left his phone behind. He's still not well”

“He was outside here not five minutes ago” said Moira

“Where was he heading?” asked Robert

“Don't worry Robert” said Moira, “He had a bag of shopping, he won't have gone far” 

Rob darted back out of the bar and into the street. It was deserted.

 

The Office, Cain's Garage 3:05pm

 

“Well, what do you think?” asked Cain, buttoning up his jeans quickly.

“Have you changed your washing powder?” Patrick asked

“How do I know? I got whatever they had on the shelf! I'm not a flaming...” said Cain, cutting his sentence short

“I don't make a habit of doing me own washing” Cain explained

“Get some non-bio...” Patrick started

“You what?” asked Cain

“Non biological powder. Or capsules” said Patrick, “And wash whatever clothes you did before again using that”

“You sure it's not, you know....” asked Cain

“Not that sort of rash” said Patrick, “It's where your clothes are rubbing against your skin. You can always go and check at the Doctors. I don't know what they're like here but...”

“No. You're alright” said Cain quickly

“Right” he said, steering Patrick towards the door, “I'll buy you a.....”, he paused to look at the young nurse. For some reason Patrick just didn't scream 'pint' back at him. “Drink sometime”

“And not a word about this, or...” said Cain, stopping when he realised that he really didn't need the 'or'.

“Just, not a word ok?” he said instead as he stepped out into the street

“Course not” said Patrick, as he followed Cain out.

“Patrick. What are you doing!” Robert said angrily, marching over to the pair. “You're supposed to be resting”

“Just giving me some advice” said Cain, “About me...”

“Leg” said Patrick quickly

“Back” said Cain, at exactly the same time

“The back of me leg” said Cain, “Isn't that right son?”

Patrick nodded.

“Come on” said Robert firmly, “Home!”

 

Victoria and Adam's house 3:10pm

 

“You sit down, I'll make some tea, right?” said Robert. Patrick nodded and sat on the sofa.

“You're determined to get me in trouble with Vic today aren't ya? Wandering off like that” he asked, But Patrick was silent.

“What did you get all this stuff for?” asked Rob as he unpacked the shopping bag, “We only needed milk”

“I don't want them to think I'm freeloading” said Patrick, “Anyway, Adam's collecting those vouchers on the cereal boxes. You get this remote control car that drives up the wall”

“Very handy” said Robert

“Talking of being driven up the wall, I bumped into Finn's Mum. I lost it a bit. I ended up swearing at her.” said Patrick, sounding as if he was disappointed in himself

“Did ya?” asked Robert, walking over to the sofa “What did you say?” he asked with a grin

“I...I can't remember” said Patrick, shifting uncomfortably, “But whatever I said, it wasn't half as nasty as the stuff she said to me”

“I'll make you a tea. Don't wander off!” said Robert 

\- - - - - - - - -

Robert walked back into the living room with a cup of tea in the Doctor Who mug Adam had got for Patrick. According to Vic, he had been 'beaming like a little kid' when he'd seen it.

Right now though, he looked miles away and was rubbing his wrist for some reason.

“Oh thanks” he said, when he realised that Robert had passed him his tea.

Rob perched on the arm of the sofa.

“That woman” said Patrick, ““She's just a troublemaker though. Isn't she?” he asked worriedly.

“Well. It has been said” said Rob

“She said I wasn't safe staying here” said Patrick, “That's just mad”.

He turned to look up at Robert, “I mean, you'd tell me, wouldn't you Robert? If there was anything I needed to know”

Rob paused for a moment and looked at the almost pleading look on his friend's face.

“Course I would” said Robert, “Go on, drink you tea”

He leaned over and gave Patrick a quick friendly squeeze on the shoulder.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

A few weeks earlier.................

 

Moira's farm, the living room

 

“How's your back now?” said Patrick, handing Moira a mug of tea, “Any trouble ?”

“Oh, it's much better thanks” said Moira sinking contentedly into the sofa, “There was no need for you to finish that ironing by the way”

“Well, it's done now” said Patrick, heading back to the kitchen

“I wish my Adam had been as handy as you round the house” Moira called

“Be fair, Mrs Barton” said Patrick, folding his arms and leaning on the door frame, “It's skill sets isn't it? I'd be useless trying to drive a tractor”

Patrick glanced across at an old family photo resting on the top of the sideboard.

“Your husband must have been a nice man. Adam's always said very good...” Patrick stopped and looked over to Moira.

“Oh. Sorry” he started, “I shouldn't have brought him up”

“No, you're alright” said Moira, “He was. A very nice man” she added with a warm smile.

“Oh” said Moira, to break the silence, “Could you take Faith's tea up for her. She's just putting her face on”

“Of course, those stairs must be tricky for her” said Patrick heading to the kitchen.

Moira looked puzzled as Patrick headed upstairs with a mug.

\- - - - - - 

Faith was sitting sadly in front of the dressing table. Her blouse was partly undone and she couldn't bring herself to look into the mirror.

Patrick gave the half-open door a quick knock and walked in

“Just brought your tea” he started before quickly turning around, “Oh, I'm sorry Mrs Dingle. I didn't realise you were changing”

“It's alright love” said Faith sadly, “Nothing to see” she added buttoning up her top

Patrick walked slowly in

“I don't think I'm in any danger” she said, forcing a smile,”Not with you being on our Aaron's team”

Patrick put the mug of tea on the dressing table, then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Besides. You're a nurse. I don't suppose you think of me as a woman” said Faith, "Certainly not now” she added wiping her eye with a tissue

“No” said Patrick, taking Faith's other hand gently in his, “I think” he paused for a moment, “I think, of you as a _lady_ ” he added.

“Well you're the first for a while!” said Faith, but she managed a smile.

She gave Patrick a proper look.

“You're a nice looking young man” she said, “And there's no reason why the right feller shouldn't come along”

It was Patrick's turn to look sad.

“That's the trouble” he said quietly, “He's been and gone”

“Listen love” said Faith, squeezing Patrick's hand, “When you get to my vintage you'll realise. You never know what's around the corner. I mean. Look at our Aaron and blondie”

Patrick nodded. But Faith could tell, he wasn't convinced. Shame. Such a nice young lad.


End file.
